Collar
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Drake's taken over the Coates, he is attacking Perdido Beach and causing caos everywhere. He's even made Caine his pet! Will coates and perdido beach work togther to stop him? And what has the darkness got to do with it? DrakeXCaine CaineXDianna
1. Your Days Are Over Caine

**Collar**

_Summery: Drake is now the one in charge of the Coates thanks to powers given to him by the darkness. He is destorying Perdido Beach and getting the job done, but he is also making previous leader, Caine, his own personal pet. But the Darkness is still the brains behind of the opperations. Will Sam be able to help? DrakeXCaine DiannaXCaine AstridXSam__

* * *

_

**Chapter One: "Your Days Are Over... Caine"**

Drake gasped in pain as he staggered through the long layers of grass and weed that were catching on his torn trousers and the gaps of the souls of his shoes, the bitter wind was cold and stung against his sensative skin even though it felt no different to any other say, his wounds were just making his skin more sensative than normal. He was wounded badly too, about the only thing that was not bleeding was his new snake arm. Shaking, cold, and starving, Drake forced his body to push on, he refused to give up until he had made it to the secret mine, the mine where the darkness was hiding. It gave him his new arm, it could help him now if he promised him something in return... Anything so that he did not die, not yet.

It took him a longer time than he had expected to take and for a while he was sure that he would not make it, he was sure he would trip and be unable to stand back up again, then he would die lying in the Earth to rot away. But he surprised himself by managing to stay on his feet for the whole of the walk. After ages of no food, no water and no rest, Drake found himself stepping up outside of the entrance of the mine.

Just as he expected, Pack Leader was standing and waiting on his own at the entrance of the mine, he crouched down and glared as Drake approached him but did not attack straight away. Drake waited until he was just in front of Pack Leader before he spoke to him.

"I need to see It" Drake gasped

"Bring food?" Pack Leader asked

"Next time, but I need to see it now!" Drake snarled angrily

"Food" Pack Leader demanded

"Next... Time..." Drake snarled again, taking a step forward "I promise, next time"

Pack Leader stared at him for a moment, he was showing his teeth and crouching down in a threatening manner but then he stood and turned around, leading Drake into the mine. He was so relieved but he held in his breath, if he breathed out he might collapse right where he was. Since he had nothing else to do, Drake decided that he would just distract himself from the pain while he walked by letting his mind drift back to something else, something he had been planning since he had escaped alive.

Getting revenge.

Revenge on Coates for starters, for deciding he was getting too dangerous and leaving him to die like an animal! He would go back and show them all who was boss. Caine, he was the leader that told them to do that, and he ignored Drake, like Drake was nothing! He would not kill Caine, killing would be no fun, but he would definately make him his. Dianna of course, he would lock her up, torture her, starve her, let her die slowly for all of the times she had mocked him! And all of Perdido Beach, just because they would flaunt everything they had in his face, there food, there water, there homes and families and fuel. Sam was high up, he pissed him off one too many times, and Astrid and her stupid retard of a brother for making her look like a fool. Brianna, Taylor and Dekka for sure, those bitches deserved everything they got.

Now that he thought about it, his list was endless, but he would be able to do nothing unless it helped him do it... He needed the Darkness.

**Meanwhile...**

With a loud yawn, Sam leaned back in his chair and replaced the leaf in his mouth, a mint leaf that everyone had plenty of, they could chew on them but swallowing them just made you feel sick, chewing gave your mouth something to do and left a plesent taste in your mouth. Though a lot of people didn't chew them often, they claimed it made the hunger even worse, which it did, but it gave Sam's mouth something to do and he still hoped it would trick his stomach into believeing it was being fed.

Opposite him, looking as beautiful as ever, was his girlfriend, Astrid. She had little Pete on her lap and was trying to get him to respond to a few cards with pictures on them, part of his therapy. It had taken her longer than she had expected but she had finally started the therapy again. Sam could not see them making much process but he chose to keep quiet, Astrid got very stressful and snappy when having to sit there for hours talking to Pete and trying to get him to respond.

Sam was now part of the council, he was glad because it meant some of the weight was lifted off of him, but he had not had any actual meetings yet so it could easily backfire on him at any moment.

However, even though some weight had been lifted, Sam was still worried about the Coates. He had seen them abandon Drake, he had watched as Drake was attacked by both animals, normals and mutants and then watched as he had just managed to escape but he did not think much of it. That boy was too badly injured to be any real trouble for them, he would be dead soon anyway. His main worry was of his brother, Caine, who was probably planning the next attack on Perdido Beach to take over or to at least kill Sam, something he had made clear that he wanted to do.

Admittedly, year Sam was a little scared, after all, who wouldn't be. OK that was a lie. He was terrified, but not because of Caine, he was more or less sure he could stand a chance against Caine, he had won last time, hadn't he. What he was scared about was three things. The first was the hunger that everyone in the town was still suffering through, it was driving people to do crazy things. The second was Zil and his crew, they were still causing trouble for all the mutants in the town, despite multiple warnings. Sam hoped the council would do something about them. And finally, the third, was the Darkness.

Lana had told him all about it, and just the idea of something that strong scared him, little Pete was strong, but he was on there side... At least Sam hoped he was. Everyone knew the Darkness was against them. And it was only a matter of time before he struck again.

**Elsewhere...**

Lana woke with a start and stared up at the ceiling with wide and terrified eyes, holding still. She felt Patrick's wet nose rubbing against her left hand as it hung down from the bed she was using in the hotel room. She had another nightmare, much like all the other ones she had, and it took her a few minutes before she realized she was safe despite the fact that she knew the dream off by heart. When she relaxed she reached up and began to gently pat Patrick's soft head to show him that she was OK, then she sat up and rubbed the rest of the sleep from her eyes, looking around.

The middle of the day. She had gone to sleep anyway because there was nothing else to do anymore. Smoke, drink, read, work or sleep. There was also go insane but quite a few people were fighting that option to the best of there abilities even though it was probably the easiest of the three of them. You couldn't talk to others anymore because everyone was just so snappy that it was hard to get a decent conversation, especially Lana who was slowly loosing all the friends she had made because she prefered to be alone... alone with Patrick at least.

Lana smoked because it distracted her from her hunger, and she drunk purely because she was thirsty and needed something wet to fill her mouth. It burned her throat but it felt good and it went down even better with a cigerette.

Standing, Lana walked over to the window and looked out down at Perdido Beach, she had a clear view of it after all. It looked so nice, peaceful, sweet from all the way up here, but close up actually in the town you saw the real caos that everyone was suffering through. Just the thought made Lana clench her first and drop her head down to glare at the floor. Everyone had there own ways of dealing with what was happening, and truth was, Lana was not dealing at all.

The nightmares were the same, haunting memories of the Darkness that still followed her around, even if it could not do it physically. Everyone said that when the Darkness got his hooks in you, they stayed in you forever. Unless the darkness was destoryed, but that just opened Lana's favourite questions of all.

Could you destory the darkness?

**In Day Care...**

Mary watched Zil and his human crew pass without taking her eyes off of him. He was dangerous even if he didn not have any powers and she was worried about the childrens saftey. But he just smirked at her and passed as coolly as ever, if he started anything now then Sam would go after him, everyone knew (or hoped) that. When he was out of sight Mary turned back to the children and smiled down at them.

"Now then, who wants to hear a story?" Mary asked, a story was the best way to keep everyone quiet

It was peaceful for once so Mary took her time reading while John took care of all the individuals that needed a quick change or wanted something else.

**In Coates...**

Getting rid of Drake had been both a smart and stupid move. Smart in the case that most of the people at Coates (including Dianna) were no longer in danger of being killed in there sleep because they had upset Drake one time too many, but bad because he had been a good soilder. He had not hesitaited to kill and he had followed Caine despite not wanting to, he followed and he done as told. So it had been both good and bad.

Either way, even if they regretted it, there was nothing they could do now. He was gone.

And they had more pressing matters anyway. Caine had to get everyone in Coates food, they were fine on water so far and they had plenty of light but without food all of that meant nothing! Down in Perdido Beach they were fine but here... Here they were slowly loosing themselves, people killing for a scrap of berries, others just leaving them beaten and bloody while a few were just making themselves sick on poisoness fruits and plants from the ground just in order to feel like they were eating again.

Most people had stayed with him, half of them had only stayed because they had too much blood on there hands, like Panda. Another quarter were not brave enough to try and leave Caine, like Bug. And finally the last lot were the smaller amount of people were people like Penny who had a crush on him and Dianna who was in love with him.

Caine was staring at a map, Bug had helped him make it by sneaking around Perdido Beach and writting down what was where. They made it as detailed as they could, including putting the distance between each of the buildings, what was near them, who lived where and what places were left empty. It was his best thing to look at while plotting because he could get a layout of the land.

Suddenly a cup of water was placed beside of the map, Dianna then took a seat and watched him work as he ignored the water for a long time. Finally he reached over and took a large gulp.

"Thirsty?" Dianna smirked

"No" Caine growled, he was hungry but water always distracted him, even just a little bit.

Then he stared back down at the map and scowled, there had to be a way to get them back, destory the town, or at least where they stored the food. But from what Bug had said it was heavily guarded by only the bravest of them all. Caine could easily get rid of them without even thinking too hard but the problem was that one of them might get away and then go running to Sam and the rest of the freaks at Perdido Beach, he could probably deal but he didn't want to lose anymore people, he needed them (the ones with powers anyway, in his mind the normal ones were just useless extra mouths).

"This is pointless" Caine snarled

"Oh? Is the great leader Caine actually failing for... What number of failures are we up to now?" Dianna asked sarcasticly

"Be quiet" Caine grumbled but his heart was not in it

"Why don't you just give up" Dianna mumbled but then stood and walked away from him

Caine looked up and watched her go angrily, he wished he could run after her and be with her, he loved her after all. But he had to deal with Sam and there starvation first. Once they were settled with food and no one trying to stand up to them, then he would be able to truly charm Dianna. After all, he knew she still loved him too.

Sighing he looked back down at the map and tried to concentrate, only he just ended up drifting off with his face over the town hall.

...

He was woken sharply by a loud scream and the sound of mental crunching. Caine's neck snapped up and he looked over at the door, it was still but the sounds of screams and loud erupting bangs made him freeze and listen more closely.

After only a second longer just as Caine was about to stand run over, thinking Sam had come back to fight again, the doors to the hall flew right off of there hindges. He rose his hands to fight in defence but stopped when he saw who was standing in the doorway, tentacle arm around his waist, other resting on his hip as he smirked in... Drake.

"Drake? What are you doing here?" Caine snarled and took a step around the table

"Come to be in charge of course" Drake grinned

"What are you talking about?" Caine frowned

"Your days are over... Caine" he smirked "There is a new boss and you better get down on your knees and beg me to let you live"

"Like that'll happen" Caine snarled, raising a hand and pointing his palm at Drake.

He concentrated, meaning to throw Drake into the wall as hard as he could, hopefully breaking his bones if not killing him. He did not care, how dare Drake come and start telling him what to do, and then telling him to beg him to survive even though all he really had was a stupid whip for an arm? How dare he even try?

But Drake just smirked and rose his chin up into the air proudly. And he didn't even budge an inch, he stayed where he was standing while Caine scowled and concentrated even harder to throw him across the room. After a full minute of nothing happening and Caine's teeth slowly gritting into one another he let his hand slowly drop and glared at Drake, waiting for an explanation as to why he was still on his feet.

"I have a few new tricks of my own, Caine" Drake smirked and wet his lips "You know the darkness, I went to him, and he gave me power"

"Power?" Caine blinked, now confused

"Yes, it gave me the power to resist your powers, from this day on, nothing like Sam's lights, Dianna's senses, Penny's illusions or even your power will ever work on me again" Drake began to walk forward

"The darkness can just give powers out?" Caine frowned

"I dunno, all I know is it can give a power to resist, meaning you are useless now Caine. The only thing that made you the boss of me was that I had no way to fight your abilities, now it is like you don't even have any, but I still have this" his snake arm uncoiled itself and whiped the table thearetically, breaking some of the wood before he continued stepping up to Caine.

Caine did not know what to do, he stood, frozen and lost. He was right, without his powers he could probably have an even fist fight with Drake but Drake still has his own special arm. Taking a deep breath Caine clenched his feet and took a step forward, he would not just give in like a coward, if he could avoid the arm once he might be able to get close enough to attack Drake properly, then he could very well have the advantage since he would only have one arm to defend himself until he realled his snake arm back in. But he would only have one chance.

Then... He started running towards Drake angrily... And Drake rose his arm to whip it down.


	2. That Bitch Doesn't Deserve You Like I Do

**Collar**

_Warning: Yaoi/slash. Some Yuri/femmeslash (only mentions though). Onesided love (or lust however you want to see it). A bit of blood but nearer the end. A bit of OOC's in it but then you get a bit of that with every story (apart from the main one of course:L)__

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: "That Bitch Doesn't Deserve You Like I do!"**

They ran at each other quickly before fear could make them back down. They were both quite worried actually. Drake was worried that whatever the darkness did to him to allow him to resist Caine would ware off at any moment and that he would be killed painfully! Meanwhile Caine was just worried that Drake would know what he was doing and would be able to knock him aside, if he lost now then he lost everything, including his life.

Caine ducked down and dived over, meaning to tackle Drake, the fall should shock him and he would be able to hit him while he was down, but Drake's snake arm was not a normal arm and it had no bones, so it bent around easily and quickly connected with the back of Caine's neck. It was snapish and left a long red mark on the back of his neck, it sent a vibration all the way up and down his spine making him stumble as he ran and grit his teeth as he suddenly grew a very painful headache. But he managed to stay on his feet until he reached Drake.

He managed to punched Drake in the chin, Dark growled and his arm moved even faster, this time connecting with Caine's feet tripping him before he had a chance to tackle Drake. When he was down he brought back his arm quickly and began to repeatedly scratch down into Caine's back, cutting the clothes and skin.

Caine wanted to shout but he kept his teeth grit together tightly, then he tried repeatedly to get up but was always pushed back down.

"You are useless without your powers!" Drake snapped, hitting him repeatedly

With a grunt, Caine forced his body to roll so he could stand and face Drake again, he winced as his back began to sting but it was no where near as bad as some wounds Drake made on people, in fact it was almost as if he was going easy on Caine.

"I am in charge now Caine, not you, all those times of following after you and listening to you tell me what to do are over" Drake snarled, grinning as he stepped up to him

Shivering as blood dribbled down his back, Caine tried to think of a way out of this but his mind was drawing up a blank. He hesitaited before waving a hand at the table, it picked itself right off the ground and threw itself at Drake. Drake lifted his snake arm and went to break the table in half but it was moving too quickly and he only just cracked it when he had to duck and roll under the table to avoid being hit, he didn't see the chair lift up and slam back down on him.

"You are not in charge yet" Caine hissed throwing three more chairs ontop of him.

He dropped his hand and watched where Drake lay, he was completely still and even his snake arm lay useless out in front of him. Taking a deep breath his body just began to relax when suddenly the chairs fell back as Drake stood up and pushed them away from him. He looked slightly bruised and brushed himself down before walking over calmly like it had never happened. Caine's own eyes stared in shock, how was he fine, even if the darkness allowed his powers not to work on him that didn't mean he was invincible to everything... Did it?

"Was that all?" Drake asked innocently

After swallowing hard, Caine rose his hands to try again.

"You're not going to try again" Drake snorted "You wont win, so just give up"

Suddenly his arm had wrapped around his ankle and pulled sharply, tripping Caine up so he fell back and smacked the floor, hard. He gasped in pain and tried to kick out at it with his other foot but he might as well have been kicking a wall with all the good it did.

"Now then... Why don't you do me a favour... and go to sleep!" Drake whiped it arm so it followed down to Caine and his head smacked the floor one more time. For a moment it looked like he would stay awake, just very dizzy and looking around the room with a killer head ache, but then slowly his eyes slipped closed and he found himself drifting unconsious, the last word he heard was Drake's mocking voice whispering directly in his ear and making him shiver just before falling completely. The last words that he heard was "Goodnight, Pet"

While Drake stared down at him, he reached down and began to gently stroke Caine's cheek sweetly. He liked Caine, he always liked Caine, hell! Half of Coates like Caine! But that half were mostly girls. Caine was handsome, OK a little thin now and some of the bones were showing, he was pale and his skin and hard had turned rather greasy since they couldn't have baths all willy nilly here since warm water was not something you got easily anymore. But apart from that he still looked lovely, he always did, even with the odd bruise and cut on his face. His hand trailed down and traced Caine's lips before he leaned down and gently pecked him softly.

Then he stood up and grabbed Caine, he dragged the boy all the way back to the heads room, and lay him down on the bed, just to be safe he tied his wrist and ankles to the bed before turning around and leaving the room, he should let everyone know there was a new boss of the Coates.

**Perdido Beach**

Daily walks through Perdido Beach to check that everything was a normal thing for Sam. He had to keep everyone happy but sitting in his office with the rest of the council, listening to complaints from needing kids was just too much and he could be the look out for everyone on his walk. The only problem was that everyone always came up to him to ask him a few things, no one ever really came up to him just to say hello or ask how he was doing or if he wanted to join them for there own walk. He wished he could walk with Astrid but she had decided to stay with the council since walking made her hungry and bored.

Just as he was walking passed what used to be McDonalds, Brianna appeared in front of him, she looked troubled as she stopped inches in front of him before he even saw her coming.

"Hay Sam" Brianna said "I think we might even have a problem"

"What is it?" Sam asked

"We saw a Coyote, not too far from here, it was walking around like it was waiting for something and was ready to attack, Jack scared it off but it was still strange to see it so close" Brianna explained

"Probably just a stray" Sam mumbled then said louder "But go to the guards, let them know what happened, just in case"

"OK then" Brianna nodded then spun around and disapeared before he could say goodbye.

Sam bit lightly on his lower lip as he continued to walk again. He might visit Lana but she was very picky lately and he didn't want to get a bottle thrown at him like the last kid had when she went round to ask for some advice. It wasn't her fault, she just caught Lana on a bad day. Trouble was, it was hard to really find a good day for Lana lately, for anyone really, everyone was in a mood some just hid it better than others.

He passed his old home and looked up at it before shaking his head and quickly moving on.

**Coates**

No one knew what to do when Drake told them that he was now in charge. At first people didn't say anything, they stared up at Drake, then a few mentioned Caine but Drake quickly scared them a little and told them Caine had already lost to him. It was Dianna who then stepped forward and began to shout her mouth off, not believeing him.

Dianna... Dianna always pissed Drake off the most. Not just the way she got snappy at him and was sarcastic and a full on bitch, but also because she fawned over Caine like a dog, and Caine actually reacted to her like she was something better and special. Most guys liked Dianna but there liking had disapeared since she had to cut off all of her hair, she lost so much weight you can see the features of her skull and they were too hungry to care about how good someone looked.

Now it was time for payback on the cow.

Drake whipped at her and managed to catch her right across the face, he smirked as she shrieked and fell backwards into the crowd. No one moved to help her, they just stepped back to avoid her hitting them.

"You think if Caine were still up and in charge that I would be able to do anything like that?" Drake demanded gleefully

Dianna got up and glared at him, Caine could not have let a crazy boy like Drake beat him and in charge! Where was he? Why was he not helping them.

Seera appeared beside of her, Seera was a quiet girl with a curtain of long black hair to cover her pale skin and bright blue eyes, she always wore some kind of army camoflage trousers and a out of place purple top with no sleeves. She looked as pale and starving as the rest of them but her hair hid most of the features on her face. Seera had proven to be able to read people's mind and Caine decided to keep her on, she had normally reprted to Dianna what she heard and Dianna spoke to Caine.

"Dianna, I can't read his thoughts" Seera whispered "I can read everyones but his"

She frowned and turned away from Seera to glare at Drake who was now snickering happily to himself, he had been waiting for someone to notice there powers were useless.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention, all you mutants with powers? They won't work on me, which is why I beat Caine" he smirked

Dianna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, suddenly a dozen hands appeared as everyone tried out there own power to see if it was true. Dianna begged that he was just gambling, that he was lying to make himself seem big, that powers did work and someone was going to fry him! But one by one hands dropped down much like Seera's had. It was pitiful but she was too afraid to actually even shoot any of them a look. She knew Drake hated her and if he was going to painfully kill someone, she would be first on his list.

"So what happened to Caine?" Bug called

"He's alive, but he wont be seeing anyone" Drake smirked "Now then, let's get things working... My way"

...

Dianna had escaped as soon as Drake took his eyes off of her. She half wished he had killed her, but no, he had decided that instead he would make her his personal maid, he whipped her when she didn't do as told which included getting on her hands and knees so he could put his feet up, or just cleaning the pigstine everyone had left to write called Coates.

She just had to find Caine, find him and ask him what was going on since his was the only voice that she would believe. She went straight to his room, the headmasters, the one he had decided to take over when he came in charge.

After she found the room she slipped inside and firmly shut the door behind of her before walking over to the bed where Caine lay. His face was a little bruised and there were blood stains on the bed coming from his back but was no longer bleeding and he looked like he was just sleeping, apart from the fact that his hands and feet had been tied up.

She reached down to untie him and wake him up when she heard footsteps. Diving away from him he dived down inside of the cupboard and shut the door so she could just about peak out.

For a moment there were no sounds but then Dianna heard the door open and shut and soon Drake walked into view beside of Caine. He reached down and began to gently stroke his cheek, then he moved to his lips and traced them before hid hand slid down to his chin, down his neck and began to caress his chest and stomach in a sexual way while his eyes watched him lustfully.

"Time to wake up, Caine" Drake whispered

Gently he reached over and picked up a very tiny plastic bottle of water and squirt it over Caine's face. Caine spluttered and gasped, then lay panting heavily as his eye lids slowly flickered open and he frowned up at Drake, confused as to why he couldn't move properly, where he was and why Drake was leaning over him with a smirk.

"What... What is going on?" Caine mumbled as his memory slowly came back to him

"Relax, just me" Drake snickered

"You!" Caine shouted and struggled

"Calm down, if you break free I will just have to knock you out again" Drake shrugged

Caine stopped struggeling and glared up at him in anger and embarrassment. Dianna watched and frowned when Drake began to stroke Caine's cheek again and half poked half stroked Caine's lower lip.

"What are you doing?" Caine scowled

"Shh. You know I always liked you Caine, and it pisses me off how long I had to wait before I could do anything" Drake leaned down and kissed Caine softly.

"What are you doing?" Caine shouted, only more confused as he pulled his head to the side

Drake snatched a hold of Caine's chin and pulled him so they were facing again before he kissed him harder. Then he pulled away and began to kiss down Caine's neck, his snake arm had slipped up his shirt and began to stroke his chest and stomach over and over. While the other was gripping his hair and holding him in place so he couldn't pull back from the kiss.

Meanwhile, Dianna was appalled. Drake was kissing Caine! Drake was touching Caine! Drake was flirting with her Caine!

"Stop it! Stop it Drake!" Caine shouted when Drake finally pulled away

"Shh, it'll be OK" Drake said and went to kiss him again

"No! I like Dianna for gods sake!" Caine snapped

"Dianna" Drake snarled and grabbed his hair tighter, leaning down and hissing "That bitch doesn't deserve you like I do!"

Caine stared at him in shock and took a few deep breaths before scowling up at Drake and biting down on the inside of his lower lip. He would stay calm, he would stay calm and when he could he would kick Drake's ass!

"Drake, back off"

"No, no I will not. You are mind, Caine, better get used to it" he leaned down and began to kiss Caine again while Dianna tried not to gag in the cupboard.

She felt sick that Drake was kissing Caine like that. Her stomach tight and her body was shaking, Dianna would admit, she was a little jealous, but most of it was sick from watching him make out with Caine so thearetically, almost like he knew she was watching and he was doing it purposley to piss her off. But she knew he did not know she was here, otherwise he would have probably made he kneel down beside of the bed to watch or even worse, hold Caine still.

Drake took his time with Caine, when he was done he sat up and stroked his face gently, just staring down at him.

"OK, so I have work to do, but don't worry you can get comfty cause you are not going anywhere soon" Drake smirked

"Don't worry I wont!" Caine snapped

Drake snickered before kissing his forehead and standing, exiting the room making sure he locked the door. Both Diann and Caine heard him tell two guards not to let anyone out, and then leaving them alone.

Dianna slipped from the cupboared. When Caine saw her his eyes widened but softened when she kneeled beside of him and began to undo the ties around his wrist and ankles.

"Did you see all that?" Caine blushed

"Pretty much, but don't worry, it doesn't change a thing" Dianna said seriously, the time for jokes or sarcastic comments were over now that Drake was in charge.

"Alright" he gasped

"Can you get up?"

"I think so" he nodded

"Then lets go" Dianna said "We have to get out of here before Drake kills us both! Or worse!" they both knew what she meant by worse and so they both picked up the pace.


	3. Naught Caine, Very Naughty

**_Collar_**

_Pairings: CaineXAstrid. DrakeXCaine. SamXAstrid. JackXBrianna. DekkaXBrianna. PennyXCiane_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: "Naughty Caine, Very Naughty"**

Drake had made his way to Perdido Beach with only a chosen few. All with mutant abilities, and even then they all still had guns to go with them. It was just an extra measure of course. They took one of the left over cars and had one person driving them. No one spoke for the whole of the trip, fearing that Drake would punish them if they did.

When they were almost at perdido Beach, they stopped the car and all climbed out, meaning to sneak up on the town. There were only so many of them so if they were careful they would avoid getting caught. And even if they were caught then Drake could just step out and take out all the freaks without so much as getting a scratch.

Pushing on through the towns they all managed to get quite far into the town before anyone actually spotted any of them. And when they did, one the mutants cut off his air waves in his throat before he could say anything, choking and killing him in an instant. When he was dead they dragged and hid his body behind a large bin so no one would be able to see him and suspect them, not yet anyway.

Then, finally, they were at the only remaining shop. It had everything left in the whole town stuffed in it, and was running out fast. But there was still plenty for Drake and his men to steal.

Drake nodded for three people to follow him while the other two stayed on watch, one could send messages into someones head and the other could slow people down, this would be good for look out. Inside they all darted in, only one person worked there so it was easy enough to sneak around him, and since they had to save up as much food as they could there were no people inside shopping around, so they did not have to worry about getting caught.

"Grab what you can, shove it in pockets, down pants, up shirts, under arms, in your shoes, in your hands, wherever has space" Drake whispered

Everyone nodded and began to snatch out. They done exact as told and tucked food away in there clothes as well as holding them under there arms and in there hands. Drake scooped so much food around his one tentacle that he had a little trouble bringing it to his chest. Then his other hand snatched out and he grabbed as many other things in his other hand as well.

It would have been fine, an easy escape without any hasle, but someone reached up at the wrong time and the person at the till spotted them.

"Hay? Who's there?" he shouted

"Time to run" Drake smirked "Cause as much caos but don't stop moving, especially if a mutant is on your tail, we don't want to go loosing that food"

Everyone nodded before they jumped up, all hands pointed at the teenager standing by the door. At the same time four different attacks landed on him, so no one was sure how exactly he died.

"Move!" Drake snapped and everyone began to bolt to the door.

Now that they had everything they could afford making a little mess in Perdido Beach. Drake sent some people to either side and they began to cause as much caos as possible, picking up rocks and stones or sticks and throwing them at the buildings or at people, not killing anyone, just hurting them. Drake couldnt use his tentacle because it was full of food but he could scare some people they passed by pretending to jump at them, then watch as they ran away screaming like children.

Then, Brianna saw them, she was walking with Jack, holding hands like a stupid pair of idiots. They were grinning at each other when Brianna spotted them and froze, Jack looked back and stopped moving as well.

"DRAKE!" Brianna shouted, she let go of Jack's hand and ran at him.

Before she could make contact, however, one of the men held his hand out and Brianna slowed down. She was still running quickly but not as fast as before and they saw where she was coming from, meaning they were able to dodge to the side and knock her hard, using there whole body for the force. She fell down and hit the ground hard, rolling a bit before she came to a stop. In seconds Jack was by her side, helping her up and asking if she was OK. Then all they could do was stare as Drake and his men ran down the street and out of sight.

**Coates...**

Dianna helped Caine stumble to the door, he was still pretty sore, but hopefully he would be able to shake it off once he got moving. They had no idea where they were going or how they would get there, all the knew what that they needed to get away from Drake.

"Almost there" Dianna mumbled, she reached for the door and froze, there was a lot of banging from outside.

Caine blinked and stared at the door, there were screams of terror as well as a large thump before silence. For a moment neither moved, confused and nervous. But then there was a clicking sound and the door swung open by itself.

Standing outside, was none other than Penny, holding her hands out to the guards lying on the floor and smirking before she mouthed 'Giant rats' to them and winked. Then there was Seera who was the one who had opened the door before standing and brushing herself down, casually and happily. And finally Panda who was standing out of the way, constantly checking down the corridor in case anyone else was coming down.

"Hurry" Seera said "Drake went out to Perdido Beach but he could be back any minute"

They both blinked for a moment before Caine nodded and pushed his feet forward, him stirring knocked Dianna back into her sense and she began to help him along again. Penny appeared on his other side and pulled his other arm over her shoulders so that she could help him along as well. Neither Dianna nor Penny looked at each other.

"Do you know which way to go?" Caine asked Seera and Panda

"I have been reading everyones mind, finding out which halls are free" Seera explained and held her hands out down the hall before she began to move "This way"

Nodding stiffly they all began to move as fast as Caine's feet would carry him.

**Perdido Beach**

Finally Sam appeared, just as Drake was wondering when he would. He appeared on his own, running towards Drake as fast as he could bring himself. His hands wore both being held in front of him, palms out, facing Drake and he saw the light slowly glowing outwards from his hands, rushing forward to contact Drake, faster than anything he had ever seen before.

Meanwhile Drake just smirked and a held up a hand for everyone to stop, he wanted to enjoy this. So he stood there, calmly, watching as the light came towards him but never actually touched him. Everyone else around hid behind of him, protecting them from the burning light as well, smirking and sometimes throwing things through the light around them to the houses and people, normally setting whatever they threw alight so it caused more damage until Sam stopped attacking them.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Drake asked, smirking "Having a little trouble?"

"Are you... real?" Sam whispered

"Why yes, yes I am" Drake laughed and stepped forward "I am real, and I am hungry, don't mind if I borrow all this" he waved the food around mockinly.

"NO!" Sam shouted and ran forward

Drake laughed and ran at him just as quickly, smirking while he ran. Just as they were about to collide Drake ducked to the side and stuck his leg out, tripping Sam up.

Sam jumped forward but somehow managed to remain on his feet. He turned to try again but Drake already dived forward and brought his own head down on Sam's, giving him a good old fashioned head butt. This caused Sam to topple over backwards and Drake began to run again, all the others following him, still causing as much caos as they could.

Then they were leaving Perdido Beach, only seeing a few mutants on there way and all were confused when none of there powers actually worked on Drake. And all of Drake's men hid behind of him so that they were also protected.

As they reached the car they threw themselves inside and dropped everything, not caring if things got a little crushed or broken, at least it was still good to eat. Drake sat in the front beside of the only one who could actually drive. Then they started off and drove roughly back to Coates, laughing loudly as they all recalled the best moments while they were destorying the place, the people they had hurt and the homes they had ruined. Some people could not get over Brianna's fall and Jack trying to help her, even falling over in there seats and laughing.

"Back to Coates then" one laughed loudly and leaned forward "So, what happens then Drake?"

"Like you said, back to Coates, we will store the food" Drake said "And relax a little, maybe get a nap, I will explain more tomorrow at the meeting"

"What meeting?" another frowned

"The meeting we are going to have from now on, keep order, and keep plans. We are going to survive FAYZ and we are going to survive it in style" when he finished his voice was followed by load cheers all around of him.

The rest of the ride back to Coates was full of stories being repeated so many times that Drake could have remembered them off by heart if he had been paying any attention. Instead his mind was set on what he planned to dow when he got back to Coates. And it involved a certain mutant X leader.

"Hay, is that Penny?" someone said

"What?" Drake's eyes snapped open and he scowled "Quick! Stop them! They're running for it!"

Just as he suspected, Caine came from the building, along with Dianna. Panda was supporting him with Penny constantly glancing back, Drake could tell the little slut wanted to be the one holding Caine (since she had to step forward in order to be defence she had to give Caine over to Panda to support).

They all jumped from the car, apart from the driver who was quickly taking the car as close to the building where he could get the food somewhere safe from grabby little hands.

Seera heard them coming from there thoughts first, she shouted and tried to make a break for it but one of the mutant boys tackled her in seconds, slowing her down before she could get very far. Penny rose her hands, trying to scare them off but two got to her before she could and her hands were pinned behind her back, her face being shoved into the dirt. Panda tried to make a run for it, ditching Caine, but Dianna was not going to let him go so easily and reached out with her free hand, slapping him hard, momentarily confusing him long enough to get caught. Then Drake strode in front of Dianna and Caine, his tentacle wrapped around his waist with the other hand rested on his hip, a smirk placed carefully on his lips.

"Naughty Caine, very naughty"

The tentacle unraveled itself and smacked against the back of Caine's head before he could react, he slumped but was still consious, squinting down at the ground, gasping and dropping down to the ground. Dianna could no longer hold him and lowered him down onto his knees, kneeling beside of him, her arms wrapped around him protecively.

"Step away" Drake demanded, glaring at Dianna.

"NO!" Dianna snapped and stood, "Let us go!"

"Why?"

"Let us go!" Dianna shouted, she had no other answer.

"Take them all back to different rooms and make sure you can lock the door" Drake demanded "I want all of these to be treated as prisoners"

Penny and Seera screamed as they were dragged back inside, the kicked out and scratched, trying to fight, but the people holding them were all boys that were much bigger and stronger than they were. Panda was pleading, trying to make some kind of a deal, but since Drake was the one with all of the money he had nothing to offer them to so much as make them bat an eyelid.

"Hay" Drake called to the one with Penny "Don't forget this wh*re" he suddenly brought his foot up and kicked Dianna hard in the face, knocking her backwards, away from Caine.

"Dianna!" Caine gasped, coughing before he turned to glare up at Drake.

"Now, now, no need to look so angry" Drake chuckled as Dianna was dragged from the building by the remains of her short and stumpy hair.

"You are a right..." Caine shivered in anger, unable to come up with an insult worthy enough for Drake.

"I think we should take you back to my room now" Drake whispered, suddenly his tentacle reaching out, wrapping around Caine's chest, waist and his right leg, pulling him up so he was practically hanging in the air, his toes skimming the Earth "You look tired, babe"

"Don't... Call... Me... Babe" Caine snarled, the back of his head was aching from where he had been hit and he could not think straight, he could only just raise his arms to grip onto the tentacle, it gave him something to do.

"Whatever" Drake smirked and stepped forward, using his other hand to tangle in Caine's hair before pulling him close and pressing there lips together. Caine shut his eyes tightly but otherwise he could do nothing to stop Drake, he could not even pull his head away because of Drake's hand was stopping him. After a while Drake slipped his tongue around and along Caine's lip, as if asking for entrance.

Caine immediately pressed his lips together tightly. Instead of forcing his way in, Drake just pulled back and moved down to Caine's neck, kissing and licking his collar bone before pulling away sharply.

"Let's save it for inside" Drake smirked and began to carry Caine into Coates, he looked back as the driver in the car unloaded the rest of the food, showing no sign he saw the two. Not that he cared if anyone saw, just as long as no on touched his pet.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry it took so long to update, been busy with my other stories but now I am back. Also I wanted to start this little thing where I ask questions at the very end of this and you answer in reviews. So my first question is.**

**What is your favourite couple in the Gone series? (cannon or non cannon. Mine is DrakeXCaine :D)**


	4. Give Me What I Want

**_Collar_**

_HungryInTheDark: Never really thought about DrakeXSam but I suppose that could work too:L  
Atchair: Maybe a little romance, and thanks, I LIIIIKE constructive critism, normally it is either flaming (which p*sses me off) or people that just say they love it (not complaining :D It encourages me to write more) I just mean if they want to help me out a bit then make it constructive, so I will definately work on describing my scenes more. Oh and you'll see about the collar ;)  
Strawberry-fluff: Lol, thanks, here is more. __

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: "Give me what I want..."**

Inside, Caine was laid down on the bed, the back of his head burned but otherwise he did not try to fight Drake off. When Caine was lying down, Drake went to the door, shutting and locking it. Then he turned and walked back over to Caine, staring down at him with his arm wrapped around his waist and the human one resting on his hip with his head cocked to the side.

"You know Caine..." Drake said moving beside of her and leaning over "It really hurts resisting so much"

Then he was kissing him, straddenly Caine's hips and kissing him hard on the lips. Caine mumbled against him but otherwise could do nothing. Drake reached up and slipped his hand up Caine's shirt, gently stroking his chest and running his fingers around his belly button causing him to shiver. When Drake pulled back Caine was gasping for breath and glaring at him, he tried to sit up but was very weak, so Drake just pushed him back down.

"Stay" Drake whispered and leaned down, he began to gently kiss and suck on the side of Caine's neck.

"Stop!" Caine gasped and shut his eyes, one hand gripped the bed while the other reached up, searching the air of Drake's shoulder, trying to push him away even though he was too weak to.

"Shh" Drake whispered as he finished, leaving a love bite where his lips had once been. He sat up and smirked "I have a present for you"

Caine frowned as Drake suddenly reached down, he pulled out something long, at first Caine could not see it or make out what it was. Then he realized. It was a collar! A dark crimson red collar with a small bit of gold metal on the back that you hooked and unhooked to lock, on the front there was a small bit of plain silver metal but that was all he saw before Drake wrapped it around his neck.

Weak or not, Caine was not about to lie there and take it. So he sat up quickly, ignoring the shooting pain in his head, and reached out, meaning to punch Drake. Before his fist could make contact, Drake ducked to the side and reached over, grabbing the back of Caine's new collar, pulling him back and almost chocking him. He was thrown back down onto the bed and Drake climbed on top, straddling his hips once again while his human hand pinned Caine's wrist about his head, his tentacle arm slowly and almost mockinly unraveled itself from around him, reaching down and lifting Caine's shirt right up to his chin.

"You know what that collar means, right?" Drake smirked as his tentacle began to touch Caine's chest, running down to his stomach and then even further to his trousers waist band. Caine's breath hitched but then Drake allowed his arm to travel back up to Caine's chin and then stroking around his lips.

Caine did not trust Drake, especially not whan he was so close to his lips, so he kept his mouth firmly shut and glared up at Drake, hatefully.

"It means you belong to me, that you are my pet and you will always be my pet, until the day you die" Drake whispered, pure lust in his eyes before he leaned down and crashed his lips on Caine's so hard that Caine shouted in pain giving Drake the perfect opertunity to slip his tongue into the kiss.

For a short moment of shock, Caine let Drake run his tongue around in his mouth. When he realized what was happening he began to struggle, trying to pull back into the matress, finally realizing Drake's tongue was between his teeth he clamped down hard.

Pulling back, Drake roared in pain and covered his lips with his human hand, giving Caine the chance to reach up and shove him off. Drake fell back but he fell on Caine's legs, stopping him from going anywhere. He spent a few seconds struggeling before Drake bolted up and grabbed Caine's hair pulling him so there noses were just touching, only lust had disapeared and in its place was pure anger and humiliation. Her forced himself to calm down and smirked.

"Bad pet" he whispered, his voice thick with poison.

"Let go" Caine gasped

"No, you were bad, and now you need to be punished" Drake smirked, his tentacle arm reaching up and tying both Caine's hands behind his back

"LET GO!" Caine said again, only this time he shouted at the top of his voice

"Bad pet" Drake repeated and began to shove Caine's head from side to side "How shall I punish a bad pet?"

Shiver Caine gave in and began to plead "Please, let go, please stop"

"I like it when you beg, Caine, beg some more" Drake snickered

At that Caine scowled. He was _NOT _going to let Drake have _ANYTHING_. Even if it was only a small thing like not begging he would purposly do the opposite of what Drake said.

"Go to hell, Drake!" Caine hissed

Drake scowled then suddenly smirked, only his eyes showed no sign of amusment "I know what will make you a good pet, it pisses me off but I know you will do anything to protect her"

All the colour vanished from Caine's face and his lips shrunk down until they were hardly visible. He stared at Drake, almost refusing to blink for a long moment. Part of him wanted to threaten Drake, almost dare him to hurt Dianna. But another part remembered how weak and useless he was now, if he took even a chance with a threat then Dianna could be killed and there would be nothing Caine could do about it.

"Don't, Drake, don't touch her" Caine whispered

Drake let go of Caine's arms and was suddenly holding Caine in a soft hug, leaning down so that there lips just brushed against one another "Give me what I want... And I promise she will stay safe"

Shaking Caine, swallowed hard to wet his chalk dry mouth, then wet his lips. He wanted to scream, swear and throw things around, he wanted to throw Drake around too but he had no power, no power against Drake at least. He needed to protect Dianna too. So instead of doing any of those things, Caine leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against Drake's.

Drake pushed him down and lay on top, kissing him hard and pressing there bodies against one another...

**Perdido Beach**

The town council was wandering around, trying to help those that were injured to the medical room where Dahra can help them, those with minor injuries were taken care of by friends and family members. They were also trying to check houses, see if they were still safe to stay in. Most were just broken windows and busted doors but a few had knocked over something inside, or they had thrown something dangerous that could cause damage later on... Not wanting to risk it, they evacuated the homes and sent them to live with some other people.

Sam was taken to the medical, he had a deep cut from where had fallen and it had to be cleaned and wrapped up, plus he needed an ice bag for the bruise building on his head. He was angry, angry at himself for letting Drake get the upper hand and angry at the others for not coming to help, not that he told them that. He kept his anger to himself.

Astrid came to see him at one stage while he was getting his arm wrapped, she sat down beside of him and explained to him the damages, knowing he would ask her sooner or later.

"So overal there was nothing too major, unless you count the food" she sighed and looked down at her feet "I thought he had died"

"So did I" Sam growled and stood, he winced slightly as he moved his arm but then nodded his thanks to one of the medical helpers and began to walk towards the door, Astrid following him "We have to get it back"

"What? Please tell me you are joking" Astrid demanded

"We can't let them keep walking all over us! If they do then... Then they will just keep coming back!" Sam snapped in frustraition then sighed "I'm sorry, but I am going and you can't stop me, or anyone else who wants to come"

"Oh, for goodness sake Sam, listen to reason for once!" Astrid begged "What would be the point! It would be a lot easier and safer to just work on getting NEW food"

"And how do you plan to get NEW food?" Sam said, looking at Astrid and raising an eyebrow. Not being sarcastic, he really wanted to know.

"Maybe... Seeds?" Astrid finished lamely

"OK then, how's this, you work on that idea. Meanwhile, I am going to get our other food back" Sam said and turned again, he jumped slightly as Taylor appeared.

"It is true?" she demanded

"True?" Sam frowned and Astrid stepped up beside of him in an almost 'marking her terroitory' kind of way.

"That Drake stole our food?" Taylor said quickly

"Oh, that... well yeah" Sam sighed then looked at Taylor.

Before Astrid could stop him he invited Taylor to join them in getting the food back. She agreed, almost before he had finished talking. Taylor then 'bounced' to ask a few other people to come, not too many of course and no one that was important in helping the town but someone who would be of use. When Sam turned around Astrid was staring at him in the way a parent or teacher did, trying to make you feel guilty for the choice you made.

"Don't look at me like that, you know it is the right thing to do" Sam sighed "We will be fine, if things prove too bad then we'll leave"

"Sam... This is really something you should take to the council" Astrid said, sounding even more like a teacher "You are always keeping things to yourself!"

"Because the council doesn't do any good!" Sam snapped back angrily

A look of hurt crossed Astrid's face and a pang of guilt hit Sam harder than Drake's head butt had. He began to apologise but she had already turned around and began to walk away. He wanted to call her back, but he had to get people rounded up. Even if Astrid disagreed with him, they had to get there food back.

"Sam?" Taylor said, appearing behind of him, making him jump "Sorry, but I got Brianna and Dekka to come with us" she explained "And Quinn wants to help out too, he overheard me talking"

"Hmm... That is no one too important, though Quinn is our fisherman so maybe he should stay" Sam mumbled "Let's go meet them, where are they?"

"Making there way here, now" Taylor shrugged

"OK. I think Quinn might need to stay but otherwise that is all we will need" Sam noted, he didn't wany anyone getting at him because he had taken Quinn with him when they needed him, and he didn't want his friend getting hurt even if he did betray him at one stage.

When they were all gathered Sam asked Quinn if he could stay and instead gave him the job of keeping everyone calm. That way he did not feel useless. Then when he was gone Sam faced the others and explained what was going to happen.

"We need to get into Coates, but try doing it without being seen" he explained and frowned "Do any of you know where they would keep the food?"

"Kitchen most likely" Brianna said "And it is pretty easy to get to, but people will most likely be stationed in and out to watch it"

"I could get in easy" Taylor grinned, "I'd take out the men with a gun or something, then pop out and give you lot the food, then I go in, we fill our arms back up and return back here"

"You make it sound so easy" Dekka noted

"And we all know that is something it will NOT be, but I think it is the best plan we have" Sam nodded "Let's go before we get side tracked" he actually meant before anyone in the council came to stop them since Astrid was no doubt telling them at this moment. But none of the girls seemed to actually notice, or if they did, then they didn't care and began to follow Sam down the road and out of Perdido Beach only collected a few guns on there way.

**Coates**

Drake woke before Caine did. The boy was laying with his back to him, shivering as the blanket only just covered his waist. Carefully, Drake lifted it up so it fell over his shoulders and wrapped his human arm around his body, pulling Caine to his chest and kissing his cheek softly. Caine may have only done it to save Dianna, but Drake did not care. That still made his pet controllable and so he would still get what he wanted.

There was a soft knock on the door and Drake squinted, before he climbed from the bed, leaving Caine still asleep, and went to the door. He opened it only a crack so no one could see in.

"Who is it?" he demanded

"Me" came Bug's voice "Uh, someone said they spotted some people from Perdido Beach coming here"

"Do you know who?" Drake scowled, reaching over to the floor for his clothes, he knew Bug wouldn't come in unless he was told to.

"Uh... I dunno his name... But he went with you to the Perdido Beach" Bug explained

"I meant the people coming!" he snapped as he pulled on his shirt and rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Uh! We think it might be Sam" he said quickly "But we don't know who the rest are, chances are if Sam is coming that girl, Astrid, will come with but we can't be sure who exactly it is or if they are a mutant or not"

"... Set people up all around the building, on every single door, window and wall, especially around the food storage" he smirked "We'll be ready for them and we'll finish Sam off once and for all"

Bug nodded even though Drake could not see and ran to get people ready. Turning around Drake walked over to Caine, who was still fast asleep. He smirked before pulling out some rope. He tied it around Caine's collar and then to the bed before he wrote him a note, saying he wanted him to be tied to the be when he got back, otherwise he would whip 'you know who'.

Then he turned around again and made his way to the door, he stepped out and carefully shut the door, locking it behind of him. He would send some guards to the door when he saw them but he doubted Caine would risk Diana.

He went to the main hall were everyone was already waiting. They either had weapons or were smirking and ready to use there mutant powers to attack anyone who comes close.

"You know what's happening, I presume, but I'll say just in case. A few people from Perdido Beach are coming here to get revenge for the food that we took. Unless you all want to be back starving, eating anything we can see again, I suggest you help me and your friends fight back. I want everyone around Coates, blocking them out, call if you see them" Drake demanded, just as four passed him he grabbed there arm "I want you four to all guard the prisoners, got it?"

"Yes sir" they nodded and went a different direction.

Drake smirked and nodded at the others, everyone made there way towards the door and stepped outside, they all went to there seperate doors and windows, Drake and a younger pair with mutant powers as well as guns guardes the main doors and leaned back, waiting for them to show up... It was going to be one hell of a blood bath.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q2) Who is your favourite character overall in the whole of the series?**


	5. Where Do You Think You're Going, Love?

**Collar**

_**strawberry-fluff**: Thanks, glad you like it :D  
**HungryInTheDark**: here is it then:L  
**Atchair**: Just wanted to let you know, I love long reviews like that because they are so fun to read! :D. My favourite character is Caine but Drake and Sam are close seconds (I also like Brianna for some reason). Sorry for typos. Normally I use the spell check but it isn't working on my computer :(. What I might do is when I am done or something I will re read and correct all the mistakes. And I dunno if I hate or like Astrid... lol!__

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: "Where Do You Think You're Going, Love?"**

Sam and the others pushed on through the town, walking the whole way since, even if they did have car, none of them knew how to drive. They walked the whole way, from the town and across to the large school, saying little as they moved. Everyone was tense, walking stiffly with there arms by there side but twitching every so often, ready to snap up and use there powers to fight at any moment, they knew this would be dangerous and they might not be able to avoid a heavy fight but if they tried they might at least avoid running into Drake of all people.

After a while Taylor bounced ahead to see who was standing where and doing what, and to judge the best way to get in. She came back with a guilty face, saying that she might have been seen and that was she was sorry. Sam thought for a second then they carried on, telling her not to worry about it. He knew someone would see them eventually, he had just hoped that it would have been later rather than sooner. They would find away around it in the end, and if they didn't then at least they tried. It was more than Astrid and the others did anyway.

Just before Coates came into view, they all ducked down and hid behind some bolders and brushes that had grown togther.

"Just about a few steps more and we would be able to see the top of the building" Brianna whispered

"OK, we know what we are doing?" Sam asked

"You, Brianna and I will make a distraction on the outside, as far away from the school and from here as we can do, meanwhile Taylor will bounce inside and open all the doors to the food, then we lose the people and sneak inside" Dekka began

"When inside, we get into the kitchen as soon as possible without being scene as best as we can, and you and I will keep anyone else from coming in who does happen to spot us" Taylor carried on "While Dekka and Brianna start to sneak food out of the window, Dekka will pass the food to Brianna and Brianna will run and hide it here out of sight"

"And then we will all sneak out of the same window, Dekka will temporarily turn off the gravity for anyone who is in that room and drop them so quickly that they are all stunned and it gives us a chance to get away before they can recover and come after us" Brianna said quickly that she had to repeat it for Sam when he frowned at her, she beamed happily.

"... Well done" Sam mumbled, not sure what else to add, they had all memoriesed the plan so well... What else was there to add?

"OK then, are we all ready to go?" Brianna grinned, looking around at everyone quickly before her eyes landed back on Sam again.

"Taylor?" Sam asked her

"I'm ready!" Taylor nodded

"Dekka?" Sam said, turning to look at the other girl.

Dekka said nothing but nodded seriously and scowled up ahead, ready to get her revenge on Caine for what he and his friends did to them.

"Then let's go" Brianna jumped in and laughed, ducking down.

**Caine Wakes Up**

His body was aching and he didn't want to move at first. Instead he remained, frozen, lying on the bed with the blanket just covering him, eyes slowly flickering open and squinting ahead until the blury vision cleared and he could make out the things in the room again. Then the chill hit him and he began to shiver from a brush of air sliding up his bare body. Only then did he finally sit up and bring the blanket around him, covering his body and curling into a tight ball, trying to avoid sitting in certain positions as it just made his body ache all the more.

Caine swallowed hard, trying to wet his chalk throat and get rid of the awful morning taste on his tongue, he gave another shiver and slowly looked up, looking around the room in a slight daze. Then he stood and slowly pulled his clothes on, which has been scattered over the floor at different places by the hungry sexual Drake, over his cold skin. His whole body was both hurting and freezing, even after he had dressed and tried to walk it off, when he walked he had almost collapsed, especially when he pulled his trousers back on. Finally he was dressed but unable to sit down properly, he stumbled over to the window and looked out but the plants had grown over and a tree was blocking out his view.

After a moment of pointlessly staring out of the window, he turned back around and went to the door, he tried to open it but it was locked. He tried to push, pull and kick at the door. Finally someone called through to his knocks.

"What?" someone called through, he did not recognise there voice so he doubted they even had any mutant powers

"Let me out!" Caine demanded, trying not to let his voice croak and sound pathetic.

"Sorry, Caine, under orders" someone else called, again he did not recognise there voice.

"I am ordering you! Now!" Caine snapped and punched the door, he managed to get his voice loud but the next sentence was so weak he blushed after saying it "Let me out now..."

"Sorry... But no" neither of them sounded sorry at all.

Caine growled in a dark threatening way, hoping to scare them into opening the door. When he recieved no answer he got down on one knee (trying his best not to cause himself too much pain as he crouched down) he focussed on the lock and used his power to unlock it. Only when he did this, someone banged hard on the door, making him jump and almost fall backwards.

"Sorry, we have our orders, even if you escape" they called "And if you do get free, we have to hurt Diana, or someone else will do it if we don't, so do us a favour. Sit back and wait, Drake'll be back soon."

Shaking with pure anger Caine was about to tear them both to shreads!

But he couldn't. Not just because he was so very weak thanks to Drake, but he couldn't risk someone else harming Diana like they said. He did not let Drake have his way like that just to have her harmed in the end anyway! Plus, going crazy would be stupid. The reason Caine had always been in charge instead of Drake was because he had a brain, if he could relax, then maybe he could use his brain to help him escape from this death trap.

Going back to the bed, Caine tried his best to lie down without sitting first. His behind was aching and he had to grip his fist to keep from gasping aloud.

"Why me" he whimpered "Why me..." he felt like he was loosing his mind, just like when he came back from the Darkness and went insane.

Slowly his eyes grew heavy and he realized that, apart from a very uneasy sleep beside of Drake, he hadn't had any chosen sleep on his own, he was normally being knocked unconsious. He would have much rather stay awake and plan his escape but he knew that if he stayed awake he was be exhausted and there would be no way for him to think or plan, best sleep and get refreshed so he could tackle the Drake problem when he was better. It could also (hopefully) help with the pain spreading through his body.

Caine got into the most comfortable position that did not cause him pain and pulled the blanket back over him, fully dressed, and tried to get some more sleep.

**Sam's Girls**

Sam, Brianna and Dekka were just about to make the distraction when Taylor stopped them. She appeared in a flash right beside of Dekka and hissed at them to stop, her arm was bleeding and there eyes widened at her.

"They have the building surrounded" Taylor grunted and lowered hand, it was just a small cut, would heal in no time

"We should go back" Sam mumbled, now realizing what a bad idea it was after seeing Taylor get hurt, he could get everyone killed if he was not careful.

"No!" Dekka hissed sharply

"We have to do this" Taylor nodded and shrugged "It isn't so bad, we could still do this. Besides, if we let Drake take our food again then he wont stop! Not until we have starved and he is set for the next few odd years"

"Come on, I will run around before any of them can see and check the area for an escape route" Brianna said, standing up and walking around, but she didn't actually run yet, instead she looked back at Sam for the OK.

"... Might as well" Sam sighed "The minute there is any sign of danger I want us all to run for it and don't look back"

"Deal" the three girls said at the same time

Sam nodded as Brianna zipped off and ran around the building in a flash, she rushed passed a few people so they guessed she was there but by the time they rose there gun to fire she had already vanished around the next corner and was beside Sam so quickly that he only had time to lick his lips before she returned to him again.

"Well?" Sam asked

"It's all pretty packed tight apart from around the back, there are two men there, both with guns and both pretty stupid. We can get passed them and inside, and then we can progress on from there. But it'll be a longer walk and we will have to be even more careful" Brianna explained

"Alright then, let's move around and try not to be seen" Sam said

Everyone nodded and got down onto there hands and knees. They moved around, sometimes moving slightly further away because they were scared someone would see them. The slightest movement made them all drop down to there stomachs and hold perfectly still before they countinued to round the school. Eventually, Dekka looked up and nodded that they were there.

"Who goes first?" Taylor asked

"You and Brianna, get over and knock one of them out each, then wave us over" Sam said

They didn't even reply, just vanished. Sam and Dekka stayed low, listening to the sounds. Then suddenly they heard two grunts and two thuds. Looking up, Sam saw that the two guards were now lying on the ground with Taylor bouncing inside to open the door for them. Then Sam and Dekka were running up and inside the building.

"Where to?" Sam asked the girls since they knew more about this place than he did.

"This way" Dekka said after a moment of silence

They ran down the corridor, moving as quickly and quietly as they could. After a while, Brianna took the lead, darting ahead and back to check that the cost was clear.

Just as they were passing a door they heard, what sounded like, crying.

Sam stopped and looked at the others. Taylor walked over to the door and bounced inside. She came right back out again, eyes wide.

"What is it?" Dekka asked

"... Diana... is locked up in there with a few others... A few others that have always been on Caine's side" Taylor blinked

"Really?" Sam frowned

"Yeah, they are all tied up and starving... Like we were" Taylor explained

"... What do we do?" Sam whispered

"What do you mean, what do we do?" Brianna scowled "We move on and pretend we never saw this, they deserve everything they are getting and worse!"

"Come on, they might have information and we can use it against them" Sam nodded "We'll take them black, lock them up one Perdido Beach and find out why our powers don't work on Drake"

"... Fine" Brianna scowled, she liked the idea of locker them right back up again just as they get hope.

"OK, Taylor, bounce in and keep them quiet, then see what you can do about the locks?" Sam suggested

Taylor nodded and bounced inside.

"What do we do?" Dekka asked

"Wait. I don't want anything happening to Taylor, just in case" Sam noted

The two nodded and waited. After a while they began to grow worried. Then suddenly she opened the door and stood, holding a hair pin and grinning, the others standing behind of her, looking shaken and worried.

"Ta-da" she sang

"Good job!" Sam grinned

"Now you lot!" Brianna snarled "I dunno why you are locked up, but unless you want to go right back in you do as we say! If you're good we will take you back to Perdido Beach and help you out, got it?"

The two girls, Seera and Penny, nodded while the boy grunted a yes. Diana stayed quiet. They all stared at her and didn't move, waiting for her to agree to there terms. Finally Diana looked at them and nodded slowly then said quickly "But we have to get Caine too!"

"Caine too?" Dekka frowned "OK, what is going on here, explain"

Sam wished they could move on, at any moment someone would spot them and they would all be in trouble but he was also very curious, so for now he kept quiet.

"Drake came back and took over" Penny mumbled "We tried to escape but he locked us up and..." she nodded behind to the room again.

"Caine is in the main bedroom, we have to get him" Diana scowled

"I say we leave him" Brianna snarled "Serves him right!"

"NO!" Diana and Penny snapped at the same time, they then glared at one another hatefully before Diana looked forward "If you leave him, then I will stay behind and tell Drake exactly what happened."

"We could just kill you" Taylor noted

Diana ignored her and set her eyes on Sam. She knew he would do the right thing, Sam was too kind hearted to let Caine suffer like this. Just in case she decided to lay it on thick.

"He is killing him, slowly, how can you just stand by and let that happened. At least we fed you" Diana snarled at Dekka and the girls "He is starving, Caine" she didn't know if it was true but that didn't matter. Just as long as they found him, then maybe Diana could get Penny to help then run for it to safty, though she had no idea where they would go, anywhere would be better than here.

"... We'll help him, but you will all be locked up in Perdido Beach" Sam scowled "Dekka keep them from running"

They were not happy being guarder but they nodded them Sam realized it would just make things worse having so many people around like this.

"Dekka, Brianna, take these lot back, don't be afraid to knock them down if they get too out of hand" Sam nodded

"What about you?" Brianna asked

"Taylor and I will find Caine, then we will see about getting the food" Sam nodded

"Just don't forget why we came" Dekka scowled

"I wont" Sam promised

They watched the group leave, despite Diana's objection they forced her to go with by lifting up the gravity under her feet and Brianna grabbing her along by her ankle. She shouted at first but then quickly went quiet when she realized she might attract unwanted attention from Drake and his men.

"OK, let's go" Sam nodded at Taylor

She nodded at him, they turned and began to walk, Taylor knew the room they were talking about, it was not too far away so they decided to get Caine first, maybe he could help them with food if they bargined with him.

**Waking Up Again...**

Caine moaned and sat up before a sharp pain shot through his body. It wasn't as bad as before, and after holding still for a few moments he was able to sit still.

Then he heard something and he froze, praying it was not Drake, not yet. It sounded like whispering... And then one of the guards shouted... and footsteps... He wouldn't put it passed Drake to kill the guards for the hell of it after they were done.

Caine stood and walked over to the door just as it was thrown open, he jumped and blinked to find Sam and Taylor standing there.

"Come on, Caine! Time to move!" Sam said quickly, looking around. The fuss in the hall could bring anyone down on them at any moment.

"What... What are you doung here?" Caine blinked stupidly

"Just come on!" Sam snapped and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up "Diana and the others are waiting, but before we go, show us where the kitchen is"

"Wait... What?" Caine blinked as they shoved him from the room

"Just mover!" Taylor hissed

Caine wanted to snap at her, throw her across the room but Sam was tugging him along too quickly and he was too confused. Sam dragged him down the hall, they made a sharp turn and froze on the spot...

"Where do you think you're going, love?" Drake smirked nastily and Caine's whole body stiffened

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. You're All Under House Arrest!

**Collar**

_**HungryInTheDark**: Lol, here is the more.  
**Atchair**: Lol no problem and glad you are loving my story so much here is the next chapter!  
**Strawberry-Fluff: **Glad you like it, here is the next chapter! Up and ready!_**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Six: "You're all under house arrest!"**

For a moment, no one moved. Caine, Sam and Taylor glared at Drake, he was on his own, yet he seemed even more threatening than any army.

"Go back to your room, Caine" Drake smirked

Caine glared at him, taking a slow step back, his eyes darting but there was no weapon. Sam rose his hands to fight even though he knew it was useless. Taylor was thinking, if she bounced behind of him and held him, maybe Sam could beat him in fists. But there powers did not work on Drake, would it work NEAR Drake? She wasn't sure.

"You heard me" Drake said, stepping forward

They all took a step back. Then Sam stepped forward again. He held his hands up and sent light straight at Drake even though he knew it was pointless. Drake walked through the light like it was nothing.

"Am I speaking another language here?" Drake snickered, he was loving every minute of this.

Suddenly Caine darted passed Sam, he done it so quickly and sharply that even Drake did not see it coming. He punched Drake hard as he could in the chin and would have punched him again, when Drake's tentacle arm acted without thought. It whipped out and caught Caine's cheek, throwing him down to the ground so he landed awkwardly and twisted his wrist.

Caine jumped back up just in time for the tentacle to wrap around his arms and pin them to his side. Drake's other hand cover over and covered Caine's mouth while he pinned his nose between his thumb and forefinger, cutting off all the air. Caine struggled for a moment, trying to fight him off but Drake's tentacle arm was a lot stronger than he was and managed to hold him perfectly still.

"Let him go!" Sam shouted, stepping forward

"Sam, since when do you care about him?" Drake snickered holding Caine against him tightly to stop him struggeling so much, there was pure panick in his eyes as he fought for breath "Or is twins brotherly love kicking in finally?"

"He can't breath!" Sam snapped, Taylor stayed quiet, cruel but she did not care about Caine.

Drake smirked, he looked down at Caine, whose struggeling was getting weaker and weaker, he held on for a few more seconds before releasing his nose. Caine took a deep breath and gave a half cough into Drake's hand, breathing deeply for a few moments before it returned to normal.

"Now then..." Drake looked back at Sam.

"Let him go" Sam repeated

"But I like him" Drake said playfully like a baby. Caine reached up and tried to pull his hand down but Drake's tentacle prevented him from lifting his arms very high.

"Let him go" Sam said once more, he wanted to add an or else but he had no threat to give.

"No, what do you care anyway" Drake smirked, he moved his foot just as Caine tried to stomp on him.

"Look, just let him go" Sam snapped angrily

"No" Drake snickered "You want him, fight me"

Sam hesitaited then stepped forward in a threatening manner. Taylor was suddenly grabbing his arm.

"Don't do this for him, let's just go" she hissed

Sam might have done just that, but he saw the look of panick of Caine's face when Drake had him holding his breath. He saw the cut on his cheek and he remembered, Caine was still his brother and Drake was a nut job! He might have left if he knew Drake would simply kill Caine but the fact that he could very well torture Caine before killing him made Sam sick. He couldn't leave Caine to die like that!

"Well?" Sam said "Come on"

Drake smirked, he unwrapped the tentacle and quickly used his normal arm to pin Caine's arm to his side. He used his tentacle to make a threatening motion at Sam, trying to intimidate him.

Sam winced but took another step forward, no idea what he was going to do. Taylor was glaring at Caine, as if it was his fault.

Sam bit on his lower lip, he really had no idea what he was suppose to do now.

Then Drake took this chance to dart his arm out and smacked Sam's shoulder, knocking him backwards. As he hit the ground Taylor ran to his side and Caine jerked, trying to break free and failing. Drake laughed horrible and took the chance to whisper into Caine's ear.

"You ever try to leave again, this is what I'll do to Diana" Drake whispered, then used the end of his tongue to run along Caine's ear. Caine shivered and clenched his eyes shut.

Sam slowly climbed to his feet and growled while Taylor stared up at him. He pounced but was quickly knocked back down again.

"Come on then!" Drake smirked

Sam climbed back onto his feet and growled, he had no idea what he was suppose to do... Even without his powers he might just be able to take Drake on in a fair fight. Maybe not take him on but he might give Caine a chance to run and then run for it himself. But Drake had an advantage, an unfair one at that. His tentacle arm allowed him to hold onto Caine and attacked Sam without breaking a sweat.

Then suddenly Caine turned around and bit down hard on Drake's ear. At first Sam and Taylor both though he might be doing it more... What was the right word... Playfully, but then they heard Drake scream and throw Caine down to the ground.

"Move!" Sam shouted at Taylor, grabbing Caine's arm and pulling him to his feet.

They three began to run, Caine spat a small amount of blood from his mouth and Taylor darted ahead of the two boys.

Drake roared after them, angry as hell, but they all ignored him.

They turned around a corner of the floor and made there way down a long corner, Sam tried to not look over his shoulder in case it slowed him down, but when they turned the corner he caught a climpse of the sandy haired boy chasing them. Caine had gotten rid of the blood in his mouth but he was distracted and kept stumbling into Sam when they turned corners, Taylor was head but in the rush she was running blindly, now no idea where they were with no time to stop and work it out. She just hoped they didn't go into a dead end.

"Don't move!" Drake shouted

They all ignored him and darted down another corridor, they seemed to be running around in circles at the moment. But then Taylor tried to make a break for escape and knocked right into a door... and the dead end she had been dreading.

"What now?" Caine demanded

"You come up with something! Smart guy!" Taylor screamed

"Enough" Sam hissed, he opened the first door, a cleaning closet, he grabbed both Taylor and Caine's hands, shoving them inside and shutting the door behind them before turning to face Drake.

"Where are they?" Drake scowled

Sam inched towards the second door, no idea what was inside but he done it so subtly that Drake even believed it and made his way towards the door.

"Move" Drake walked over

"Make me" Sam growled

Drake just gave a cool smirk as his whip snapped down and wrapped around Sam's ankle. He snatched him right off the ground and threw him back down again onto his back so hard that Sam lost all the breath in his body. Then he was picked up again and thrown against the wall before he was thrown to the ground one last time.

When he was lying on the ground, Drake walked over and straddled his hips, pinning him to the ground and smirking down at him.

"Now then... You know... You can't beat me, Sammy" Drake smirked "Sammy boy!" he seemed to be thinking and gave a small smirk "If you were part of Coates... And maybe a little less up tight, you and Caine might be in different shoes"

Sam frowned up at him, trying to ignore the pain in his back. He had no idea what Drake was on about. Did he mean he would want to be in charge like Caine did, and lose it all because of Drake?

"But for now. You're not" Drake stood and grabbed the door and pulling open the handle.

He blinked at the empty room and recieved a shock when Sam pushed him inside, pulling the door and holding it shut.

"CAINE! TAYLOR! GO!" Sam screamed

The two opened the closet door and ran out with even looking. They turned and darted down the corridor, turning sharply. Sam waited a moment before he let go of the door and ran after them.

Drake threw the door opened and stepped outside. His face was burning red, eyes wide with anger and teeth flaring. He didn't waste any time darting down after them, now he was pissed, he was not going to tease Sam, he was going to kill him and Taylor and drag Caine by his hair back to his room. Then he would keep his little pet locked away and treat him like the pet he really was.

They had a short head start but it was very short. Drake managed to pick up his feet and watched as they made there way to the nearest door.

"If you leave! Then I swear! Diana will be dead by morning!" Drake shouted

"Good luck with that!" Taylor howled, taking any chance to make Drake look and feel like an idiot "She's already halfway to Perdido Beach!"

Drake's features were blank a moment, then rage as he darted across and tried to move even faster. The only problem with that, was that he grew tired too quickly and began to slow down quickly.

Meanwhile, Caine, Taylor and Sam threw the doors open and ran out. Taylor bounced behind one of the guards and snatched there gun. The guards were so shocked, Drake was expecting Sam and that to somehow get inside and help Caine but he had told no one else, so it gave everyone else a chance to dive passed without any trouble.

"Shoot them!" Drake screamed "Don't kill Caine but kill the other two!"

Fires rang out, Taylor held the gun over her shoulder, not even aiming as she shot at them. She bounced behind a tree and shot a few times before bouncing behind some other objects. Distracting the guards so Caine and Sam had a chance to dive and hide behind a rock. They spent only a few seconds getting there breath back before they began to run again.

"Where to?" Caine asked

"Perdido Beach!" Sam gasped

"Are you crazy?" Caine demanded "I can't go there!"

"Well then..." Taylor snapped at him "What are you waiting for? Go on" Caine frowned "Drake's waiting for you, go back to him if you don't want to come with us" Caine scowled at her. He would have thrown her across back to Drake and his goons if it were not for the fact that Sam would have him. Then he would be left to be Drake's little pet again.

"Fine" Caine snarled

Taylor hated Caine, so she took up the chance to tease him while running "By the way. Are you wearing a collar, Caine?"

It was too much. Caine launched at her and the two fell down to the ground. Sam shouted and stopped, he looked over his shoulder but by now no one was following them anymore. He turned back to Caine and Taylor, Caine had her pinned to the ground.

Sam had no idea what he planned to do to her, but he was not going to let him. Diving forward he grabbed Caine's right wrist and faced his palm against Caine's face.

"Give me a reason" Sam threatened

After a moment of hesitation, Caine climbed off of Taylor and stepped back.

"You owe us, Caine" Sam scowled "We helped you, so the least you could do was be good and leave my friends alone while we decide what to do with you"

Caine glared at him, but said nothing. After a moment, Caine nodded sharply as Taylor got to her feet and rubbed her sore jaw. They all stared at each other for a moment before Sam looked over his shoulder and they all began to jog back to Perdido Beach, slowly now so they could regain there breath...

Slowly they walked into town, Caine keeping his head down but still unable to hide himself from many of the younger kids that screamed and ran away from him, or the older ones that ran at him and were only stopped by Sam and Taylor explaining that he was with them.

Astrid was waiting for them, she was not looking happy at all, Petey standing by her feet, playing on his gameboy. Astrid had her arms crossed over her chest, her lips were pressed so tightly together they almost looked invisible, her eyes narrowed and she was squinting ahead at them. Even angry, Sam couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked, standing under the hot sun with it shinning down on her blond hair, growing long each day since she never had time to cut it properly.

"Hi" Sam said when they finally walked up to her

"What. Have. You. Done?" Astrid hissed

"Look, I can explain, but for now let's get all the Coates rescues in one place" Sam said quickly

"Rescue? More like spy! You have no idea what is going on, yet you just helped them anyway! Sam how could you be so stupid!" Astrid snapped, Taylor scowled and stepped up.

"Hay! You didn't see them! I did! This was not a trap set for us and it was not a trick! They were really suffering and although I personally would have let them suffer a little longer, Sam was great! He saved them and helped them and he was really..." she struggled for a new word and then just stuck with the old one "Great!"

Astrid and Taylor glared at one another for a moment.

"Where's Diana?" Caine suddenly demanded, scowling at them all

Astrid turned her glare on Caine, Taylor not far behind. They both worked there anger on someone much more deserving.

"Well?" Caine snapped, stepping up passed Sam to the girls, mostly pointed at Astrid "Where is she?"

"Come on" Astrid hissed, looking at Sam.

She turned and began to lead the way. Caine following closely, eager to see that Diana was OK. Taylor held back to ask if Sam was OK, he just shrugged and walked on in reply, not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

Sam didn't really want to save them, he wanted to use them, but he then heard Taylor talking about how bad they were, he remembered how he felt when he had to fight Drake to save Caine. They were off pretty bad in there and he had saved them. He shouldn't be feeling guilty just because Astrid did not agree with him all the time, yet he couldn't help it...

He loved Astrid, he didn't want to make her mad.

Just as they made it to the town hall they saw Dekka was waiting outside, looking tall and fierce, with Diana sitting at her feet. Diana had clearly been waiting for Caine just as much as Caine had been waiting for her.

Diana jumped up and threw herself right into Caine's arms. To anyone else it would have looked like a beautiful romantic moment between two lovers that just hid there feelings well. But Caine new better, he caught her and listened closely. Diana was not really one to show so much expression, even if she felt it, she wouldn't do it in front of the audience. Instead she whispered quickly into his ear, pretending to nuzzle his neck with affection.

Caine didn't nod or whisper back, instead her wrapped his arms around her and pretended to hug her close until she was finished then he let her go and she stepped back.

"I thought he'd kill you... All of you" Diana said, keeping up the act, if she didn't act the least bit emotional after that hug then Astrid the genius might suspect something.

"Yeah well he was close, meaning you owe us big time!" Taylor snapped, pointing a finger at Diana.

Diana just rolled her eyes and flicked her hair, looking her fingers in with Caine's she turned and walked back into the town hall, Dekka led the way while the rest of them all pulled up the rear. Inside, the other students from Coates were all sitting on the floor, just the three of them.

Penny stood and quickly walked over, she asked in Caine was OK and he nodded sharply, keeping a sharp eye on Quinn and Edilio who both stood by the door, guns in hand, glaring at them.

"OK, so Sam's back. What now?" Brianna asked, appearing on the other side of Sam in a blink.

"yeah" Astrid scowled "Now what, Sam?"

Blinking, he turned to face Astrid. He knew she was annoyed but he had no idea how stubborn she really was. He didn't know what to do now. In fact he had been so busy getting them out and running away from Drake he completely spaced on what they would do afterwards. No way would anyone in Perdido Beach treat Caine and Diana with any kindness what's so ever.

"I notice you don't have any of the food, I thought that was the whole point of your trip?" Astrid demanded

"Would you lay off you super bitch!" Taylor snapped and the two were caught in another death glare.

"Enough, both of you!" Dekka hissed, she looked at Caine who stared back, equally cold.

"Look" Astrid stepped forward, beside of Sam, speaking to him "We can't trust them. We might be able to in the future but for now we can't. We need to keep them somewhere until we can be sure. You know I'm right, Sam" and he did

"House arrest" Sam nodded, everyone blinked at him "We find them one of the empty homes and put them under house arrest, have guards watch them, then we just... I dunno. It's short term arrangements, the best we are gonna get"

Astrid nodded in agreement for once.

"Right! You heard Sam!" Brianna called down to them "You're all under house arrest! Welcome to Perdido Beach, where we do things a little different"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q3) What couple do you hate most?**


	7. So All We Do Is Stur Up The Hornet Nest!

**Collar**

_**Atchair: **__Lol it's OK. Glad you liked it. I noticed a few people that reviewed said they also liked DrakeXSam so I decided to add that in and make certain people happy :D. Also, don't worry. There will be a bit of Caine in Perdido Beach but soon he'll return to Drake and I'll have some more lemony love!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: "So All We Do Is Stur Up The Hornet Nest!"**

"You idiot!" Drake shouted "Why didn't you get them? There were a dozen of your people with a dozen different guns and everyone of you missed!" he back handed Bug hard, so angry he did not even think to use his whip hand.

"They... They were moving too fast!" Bug gasped as he collapsed down to the ground, he desperately crawled backwards on his hand and knees away from Drake "We'll get them next time!"

"Next time is not good enough!" Drake shouted and kicked him in the ribs, he took a breath "Return to your stations. Get out of my sight and stay there!"

When they were all gone Drake began to stride around the table of the dinning hall. His tentacle arm wrapped around his waist while his other hand repeatedly through his hair and gripped it tightly for a moment. Then he took a breath and slowly let go of his hair, letting it drop down to his side and licking his lips slowly. He stood, leaned over the table and placed his hand down on the table and ran his nails softly over the wood.

Then he stood up and leaned back, stretching slowly and rolling his head from side to side. Moving helped him think. And he needed to just think at the moment, even if it was not his greatest skill. Drake had always been more fighting than thinking, one of the few reasons he had never been a head bully, head bullies had to be smart as well as tough. Diana used to mock him for it, saying that the reason Caine was in charge and not him was not because of the power, but because Drake was too stupid to even know the first move.

He tightened his hands into tight fists. The memory made him think of how much Diana had annoyed him. He would have killed her, tortured with a slow killing afterwards but he had been so busy making Caine his. And then he had to use her to threaten Caine! Though he had planned to kill Diana and pretend she was still alive he never got the chance because of that stupid idiot, Sam!

He punched the wooden table hard, so hard he hurt his hand and left a small broken splinter crack in the top of the table.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Drake shouted, he tucked his hand under his armpit and grit his teeth against the pain.

"Sorry but... You have a... Guest?" He spoke as if he was asking a question.

Drake turned and glared at the door "Come in"

A boy named, Klaus, walked in, he was looking lost and scared, holding a gun like it was his life line to his chest and shaking. Drake saw why ten seconds later. Pack Leader strolled in, fresh blood dripping down his chin.

"Message" Pack Leader growled "Come. Darkness."

"I'm busy" Drake whispered darkly, a dumb animal was not going to tell him what to do.

"No. Come now" Pack Leader snarled "Darkness wants"

Drake hesitaited, he didn't want to upset the Darkness. The Darkness gave him his new arm, it saved him and gave him the power to take over coates... "Fine, but this better be quick, I have things to do"

The two strolled from the room, ignoring Klaus who was still pressed against the door, terrified of the bloody coyote that had somehow approached him and his best friend. The coyote had murdered his friend when he tried to shoot the animal and then spoke, in a human voice, that he wanted to see Drake. At the moment he was not sure what made him feel more ill.

**Meanwhile...**

News had spread quickly all around, so now Mary glared at them. She had heard it from the John, who had been told by Jack who had been told by Brianna, so it was basic gossip but Mary believed her sources, yet she still could not keep the shock and anger from her face when she saw them. She watched as Sam, Dekka, Quinn and Edilio all escourted Caine and his disgusting possee friends down the street towards the deserted homes. She was holding one of the younger prees close as she watched them all pass by. She felt that if she did not hold them close enough then Caine would snatch them up and hurt them.

Only a few children there really remembered Caine, but even those that were too young to know that Caine was dangerous, Mary's fear seemed to join with them and they all grew afraid too. Hiding behind Mary and John or holding on to one another in tight hugs and shutting there eyes, waiting for the people to be gone before they opened them a again. There eyes stuck on Caine as he passed. A few looked at Diana and shrunk down again. Then there eyes landed on the others and they were unsure whether to be afraid or just generally confused.

One of the younger boys, Michael, ran forward and stuck his tongue out at Caine, making some very rude noises and pulling down the lower part of his left eye. It was John that set down the young girl, Isabella, that he had been holding to snatch Michael away Caine as if he would jump at him. Caine just smirked, so tempted to raise his hand and give them a scare but he resisted.

Just as they passed, Mary spotted Astrid walking a bit behind, carrying little Pete and watching them. She did not look happy one bit.

"John, I will be right back" Mary promised. She set the kiddie down and jogged over to Astrid "What is going on?"

"Ask Sam" Astrid scowled then sighed "Drake is out of control, even for Coates, he was attacking Caine and his friends so while Sam was trying to get food back he accidently ran into them. Then, Sam being Sam, couldn't stand to leave them to be tortured. So he brought them here, now they are all going to be under house arrest until we can trust them"

Mary stared at Astrid, completely appalled by what she had just heard. Had Sam lost his mind?

Sam was doing his best to ignore the looks he got from people, finally they made it to a one story house. It was in the best shape of all the other empty houses. First, Quinn and Edilio walked in and made sure to board up most of the windows that had cracks and broken glass, then they checked the house inside out for weapons, when they were sure there would be nothing they went to the door and made what could be called a cat flap, only it was the kind that only opened one day. They could push things in but Caine or his men would not be able to push anything out.

"OK, in you go" Sam nodded

"Seems kind of small" Penny scowled and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly

"Tough!" Dekka snapped "Now get your ass inside"

Caine scowled as well and Diana looked ready for murder. While Seera rose her head high and smiled coldly, she kept as much pride as she could and walked into the house, looking around and trying her best not to cry. Panda was shaking, the only reason he had done this was because he was more scared of Drake than anyone at the moment, even Caine, otherwise he would have tried to get on Drake's good side. So he followed Seera inside and kept his head down.

"Next" Sam nodded, looking at the last three with his hands on his hips.

"No way!" Penny snapped, she looked ready to cry too but she was trying to be tough even though she was probably the smallest out of everyone.

Quinn stuck her in the back with the barrel of the gun and Penny was forced to stumble forward, she scowled and growled at him but then finally saw it was pointless and marched into the house so quickly she stumbled again as she stepped through the door, she quickly stood and tried to pretend it never happened but her face was burning red.

Finally Caine stepped up, he stepped up to Sam first and smirked "You know, you're gonna die. Drake won't let you live after this. Mind you, when I think of what he'll do to me... Well let's just say I wish we could swap places"

Then he was stepping inside, followed closely by Diana, she looked over at Sam, gave an almost pitying look, and leaving a very confused Sam to stand outside.

"OK... Lock the door" Sam nodded after a moment

Edilio used the keys they had found inside on the kitchen table and quickly locked the door, he made sure it would hold before turning and facing the way, holding his gun, stepping to one side. Quinn standing on the other side.

"Stay here, I will send someone over in about two to three hours" Sam nodded "We will try and give you as much time away from them in case you get an urges, remember, for now they are not to be harmed"

"Got it, brah" Quinn grinned

"Have fun" Dekka waved, then she and Sam turned, they made there way back down the street and where Astrid was still waiting with a very frustraited Mary.

After a few moments, Caine threw himself down on the sofa, face down and digging the remainder of his bitten nails into his palm and making tight fists. Penny and Diana looked up at each other and glared. Neither moved for a moment but it still caused Seera and Panda to both share a frightened look and step back out of range incase the two girls started a cat fight over who would comfort Caine first.

But neither fought, before Penny could react, Diana turned and sat down beside of Caine, placing a gentle and loving hand on his back in between his shoulder blades.

"... Diana" Caine mumbled "Is what you said true?"

"Yes, I managed to get it out of that cow, Dekka" Diana nodded

"Perfect..." Caine smirked and sat up, they were not sure whether he could really be cheered up that easily or if the anger he just showed was all an act for those listening "Just perfect," he leaned back in his seat "For now, let's just relax"

Diana nodded, she knew what he was talking about but the others were completely lost. They shared a look but chose not to ask what the two were talking about.

Dekka was so stupid. She didn't realize the tiny but of information was enough to help Caine get away from here. And once he had gotten out of imprisoment he could work on getting Coates back.

The two girls had been waiting for Sam to return so Diana started a casual conversation that it was a shame that Perdido Beach did not have cameras, anyone could get up to anything here. Being a little swot, Dekka had to quickly note that they did not need cameras when they had guards out at twenty four seven. The talk continued for a moment and somehow Diana noted that it reminded her of the movie she had seen, only that movie actually had a blind spot in it. Then Dekka had accidently let it slip that every place in every part of the world had a blind spot, including Perdido Beach.

They spoke a bit more before Diana finally worked it out. She had just smirked and whispered "Sam's house" and watched Dekka stiffen on the spot and refuse to talk. Sam's old home was the blind spot. Whether it was luck or that Sam did not want guards parading around his home, Diana did not know, but it was still working out perfectly for them becuase his home was not far from here.

"We don't have a plan, do we?" Seera whispered

"We don't. Not yet, first we are going to regain our strength, and then we will move on the rest of this piss poor town" Caine smirked quietly, keeping his voice down in case surffer boy or the other one heard from outside.

"Understood" Seera nodded and went to have a look around.

Diana remainded beside of Caine in silence, perched on the end of the seat and Penny slowly took a seat on Caine's other side, on the arm, watching him quietly, occasionally shooting dirty looks in Diana's direction.

Watching Caine sit there, leaning back with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed, with two beautiful young girls sitting either side, there clothes falling apart so much that quite a bit of skin was showing. It all reminded Panda of some kind of show where Caine was king and he had two beautiful females either side of him at all times that did whatever he wanted him to. Caine was handsome, he had the girls, he had the power... and Panda felt jealous erupting inside of him.

Quick to forget it he turned and made his way after Seera, maybe she would distract him, plus he wanted to see what else the house had inside, he needed the loo since Caine mentioned 'Piss poor town'...

**The whole of the Human Crew was pissed.**

Zil was pissed most of all. He did not like mutants at all, but Caine was far worse than any of them! Even Hunter, even after he had killed his friends. Caine was a true monster, and for Sam to bring him into Perdido Beach and give him a home was disgusting! Worse yet, was that now they were here, they would be feed a portion of Perdido's food! They didn't have enough for themselves! Let alone for a bunch of freaks that did not care _WHO_ they hurt!

Antoine slammed his hand down angrily on the table, making a loud banging noise so suddenly that Lisa jumped in her chair and looked back from her day dream sharply, he dropped a joint he had just had in his mouth, he had been trying to relax himself but it was pointless now, he was too aggitaited.

"What are we gonna do?" Antoine scowled, asking no one in particular "We can't let them stay here another moment longer"

"But... Sam..." Lisa whispered, she looked generally scared. Zil was not sure who she was more scared of. Sam if they did anything against him, the other mutants if they caused _TOO _much trouble, or Caine if they did anything against him.

Turk snorted and leaned back in his own chair, letting it rock on its hind legs "Who cares about Sam? No one, freaks and humans, will like having Caine here. So if we do something I'll bet no one will stop us. Apart from Sam and if he tries to stop us then everyone else will stop him"

"Exactly" Lance smirked "So let's deal with them. If we can get Caine out of here then the Human Crew's status shoots up! More people will believe in us, more people will join us, and then we can take out the rest of the freaks too... So..." he paused then repeated as if they had not heard him the first time "Let's deal with them."

All at once, there faces all turned to Zil, he was there leader after all. He swallowed hard, they done that almost every time they wanted a plan but he was still not used to it. Taking a breath he nodded to show them he was ready and began to chew his lower lip, drumming his nails on the table as he thought closely, then he suddenly had an idea, it just popped into his head so quickly that he was shocked for a moment. He grinned slowly and all the others leaned in closely, happy to see that look on his face.

"We don't need to do anything. Well not much anyway" Zil smirked, leaving them all to take in what he just said

"What do you mean?" Lance frowned, the first to speak for a few minutes since none of them wanted to be seen as stupid.

"Caine has a short fuse right?" Zil said leaning forward onto his palms and the table, standing up so he seemed taller and bigger than the others, letting all there eyes rest on him "And if he wanted he could break down the door of that house and cause whatever caos he wanted"

"So all we do is stur up the hornet nest!" Lisa giggled quickly as she figured it out, jumping right out of her chair and beaming at Zil like he was suddenly a handsome prince.

"What do we do though, I mean we don't want to be caught in the back fire, do we" Hank grumbled, chewing on a piece of bark. Apparently it kept his mouth busy and didn't taste too bad so he had collected some and now chewed on it. Apparently he got the idea for some animals, but it was ruining his guns and teeth.

"Hmmm" Zil sat back down again "Now that is another question..."

"Just piss em off" Lance shrugged, everyone frowned and looked at him "Thrown stuff at the house, push disgusting things through the cat flap, just do all we can to push em, Caine will do the rest on his own"

They all smirked at one another and nodded slowly. Oh this was going to be the best victory for the human crew yet!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q4) What character do you hate the most?**


	8. It's Time To Get My Pet Back!

**Collar**

_**Atchair: **OK, first I hate Zil -_- he's like a lil geek that tries to act tough so yeah he does fail as a badguy. Second. I might have to steal a few of those ideas of yours ;). And yeah, I'm OK with Astrid, I don't like nor do I dislike her really._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: "It's Time To Get My Pet Back!"**

It was Zil who threw the first brick at the house. It went right through the window, and the a dozen odd bricks followed it, though only one got the window, the rest just hit the wall and roof and made a large bang before bouncing back off again, then the whole group ran away from the house as fast as they could. The two guards had been doozing and quickly snapped back to life but they couldn't see who had thrown the brick, they looked at the window before shrugging and returning to there slumber. What did they care of Caine was getting terrorized.

Seconds later, Penny's head appeared at the broken part of the window, her eyes wide as she looked around but no one was there. Slowly she turned around to see Panda, already pulling a large flat piece of cardboard up and pressing it to the gap where the broken glass was. They had to do this, otherwise people might say they were trying to break out with all the holes in the house, plus they still needed there own privacy.

The house was slowly growing darker and darker, the lights were dim or not working at all, they had searched for candles but couldn't find any, so they just had to put up with the darkness.

There was only one bedroom, Caine had quickly claimed that as his own the minute it was found, but they had found some other blankets and cushions that they had laid down on the floor, normally Diana or Penny had one or the shared (something they both hated but neither willing to give it up) while Seera and Panda slept in the main room, sharing the sofa and sleeping at each ends. Neither cared that it was cramped, they were just glad that they had somewhere to sleep at all!

They did not have much to do as the days passed so normally they would sit around drawing. They had no paper but plenty of pens. Whoever lived here had a desk full of pens and pencils and other office quietment, though Quinn and Edilio had taken the letter openers, the sissors and stapler, they were still left with celloptape which Penny used to create things that resembled animal like statues. Even Caine had to tell her she was getting better when she made a very small but realistic fish. Seera and Panda spent there time using the thicker pens to draw on the walls, making pattersn or poems and doing so in every room. While Caine would normally use the tipex to draw careful lines on the table in the office, no one was allowed to touch it. Only Diana, who spent most of her time by Caine's side while he worked, knew he was creating a map of what he remembered from Perdido.

Otherwise they would sit around, nothing to do but being bored.

Sam had passed one can of beans through the cat flap a day, they all had to share it out but soon learnt one was not enough for five. After complaining to Sam he then gave them two cans a day and that was the limit.

No one told Sam about the attacks on the house. Caine would be damned if he went and asked Sam for help and the others all had too much pride anyway. Diana might have but Caine warned her not to, saying they could handle anything that was thrown at them. Then he added that Sam probably wouldn't care if anyone was attacking them. He said there was no point in getting help from people that hated them.

"Caine..." Penny said slowly one morning, everyone had just finished eating and they were all sitting back in there chairs, waking themselves up.

"What?" Caine mumbled and ran a hand through his greasy hair

"I was wondering... Just for a moment... could we... Maybe... Go outside" Penny said, cringing as if he had hit her

"You know we can't" Caine frowned

"I know but I am so bored! It is cramped and I haven't seen the sun for days! Can't we make some kind of a deal, or sneak out or something" Penny begged

Caine stared at her, frowning for a moment. Truthfully he wanted to go out as much as she did, but he didn't want anyone to get suspicious of them, they needed to be trusted to get there plan working.

"I want to, too" Seera added

"Yeah" Panda nodded but kept quiet in case Caine grew angry at him

"... OK" Caine sighed "We'll talk to Sam next time he brings food" he lowered his voice and smirked "And if not we take things into our own hands. We'll be gone and back before he even knows it"

Penny grinned and Seera clapped her hands together with Panda cheered quietly for Caine. Caine smirked and sat back while Diana rolled her eyes. Everyone here were idiots, they all looked at Caine right now like he was a hero but really, if he didn't come up with a plan soon then he would bring them all down with him. No matter what the darkness did, Caine would always have that charm that got to people, including those who already had fallen for his act.

The only three people that would truly never fall for that look again were Diana, Sam and Drake. Even Sam's little friends might fall for it again if he laid it on thick for a long time.

Sighing, Diana hoped Caine would be able to get them some sun. She was sick of the dark.

**Meanwhile...**

Bug had momentarily taken charge of the whole of Coates while Drake was gone, no one was sure where to, Klaus was too shaken up to tell anyone anything but he did let them know that Drake would be coming back soon. And although he was in charge, Bug didn't do much, just kept people from doing anything stupid like trying to take over themselves or attacking one another. He could not do anything to really stop them himself but he could threaten them, remind them that when Drake comes back he will tear anyone who opposes him apart.

And then, randomly, he appeared. Just out of the blue he stepped up before Bug and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bug nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun around to come face to face with him.

"I'm back" Drake grinned.

"Oh great. Where were you? I mean..." Bug blinked, not sure if he was still mad. By the smile on his face he seemed more gleeful, though Bug was shocked to see there was a great big burn scar going from the top of Drake's right eyebrow all the way down to the left corner of his lip.

"I found out something very interesting" Drake smirked and patted Bug's back a little harder than he needed to "We'll get those traitors back in no time, and a few more. So let's just continue with what we're doing. Let nature take it's course"

"Um... But..." Bug blinked

"You should be happy Bug" Drake said in a dangerously low voice "You're off the hook... for now"

"Great!" Bug grinned "Just let nature take it's course" he repeated quickly, holding his hands up in defence in case Drake decided to lash out at him again

"Exactly" Drake winked, grinning like a shark, making Bug wince slightly.

Then he turned and made his way from the room, he liked to walk a lot now because that meant people could not talk to him as much. People annoyed Drake so much, plus they brought a lot of questions now because of his face. Drake's face was aching again, all over rather than just the part with the wound, but he ignored the pain and walked cheerfully back to the main room where he been keeping Caine. He remembered how good it was to take Caine on the bed right there. It had been so easy to convince Caine to let him do whatever he wanted. When he had Caine back, he planned to make everything a little... Hotter.

Pack Leader had collected and taken Drake all the way back to the Darkness in the cave. While there Drake had found out the Darkness did not want Caine at Perdido Beach no more than Drake actually did. However, the Darkness had his own plans with Caine and so had punished Drake for letting him get away so easily. He had not only left the horrible mark on Drake's face but he had gotten Pack Leader to bite his ankle, hard whenever Drake resisted. Drake had wanted to scream at it but he resisted and apologised instead. Then the Darkness made Drake a deal he could not refuse.

Now Drake was _VERY_ pleased. In his main room he pushed everything to the side before sitting down at a desk and pulling out a piece of paper. He began to write down everything, there was so much he would need to do and need to remember that he would have to just write it all down.

After a knock on the door, he looked up and walked over. A pretty girl was standing there. Drake remembered her, she had been in there class and had a major crush on Caine for about a year, then one of Bug, then on a few others before finally getting a crush on Drake. He could tell by the look on her face that crush had ended.

"I'm bored, Drake" she nodded, he couldn't remember her name... "I was wondering if you would give me a job to do. Something important"

"Depends" Drake said slowly "What can you do?"

"I can fire guns well. I've been practicing a lot" She nodded "Plus, I think I'm getting my own power. If my hand is facing something, it's like some kind of telescope. I can see it much better than anyone else. I'm improving on it too"

"How do you _THINK_ it's a power?" Drake asked, leaning in closely

"Well, I can see better than the human eye can. And it improves when I hold my hands out" the girl explained quickly

Drake stared at her for a minute, but then smiled "Perfect, you can be a guard. I want you to be take over for one of the guards at the main gate and keep an eye out at the slightest sound."

"Yes sir!" she said quickly, turning and running off, she seemed much more cheerful than anyone else in the dump

Drake rolled his eyes at her as he shut the door and then went back to his desk. He felt really sexually frustraited at the moment, wished he had Caine back to get rid of it.

His mind drifted back and he wondered if it was Caine's first time when he took him, it wasn't Drake's first time. He had gone out with a girl a few years back, before he chose to like guys more than girls. She was a year older but she acted younger so Drake gave it a shot. No where near as good as Caine.

Moaning in frustraition, Drake rolled his head back and stood up, he made his way to the bathroom and do his business to get rid of his tension.

**Back In Perdido beach**

Sam walked with Brianna towards the home where Caine was. He was carrying two cans of opened spinach with Brianna darting ahead to check everything was OK, then darting back to confirm ith with Sam.

"OK, stand back" Sam called

"Wait a moment Sam" Caine called through and everyone froze

"What do you want?" Sam said sharply

"We are sick of being stuffed in here. We want to go for a walk" Caine said "Let's not forget, Penny's still young, she needs sun to help her grow and we have been having some problems with the windows"

Sam blinked then frowned "You know we can't do that, Caine"

"Come on!" Caine said, putting on as much exhaustion as he could "We need some fresh air! We are sick to death of this house! Can't you asign some guards to follow us or something!"

Sam hesitaited again and looked up at Brianna. She was scowling and shaking her head so quickly she had to repeat it several times before he actually caught it. But still he looked back at the door and sighed, standing up and nodding at the people on duty. Sinder, a tough goth girl with two guns hidden in her socks as well as a large one strapped around her chest and Peter, a small boy, scrawny and small with buck teeth and a shaved her, he only had a small gun but he had excellent aim.

"OK, fine, a short walk" Sam said "But you can't go to the other homes, people will shoot you dead if you do, and if you make any threatening attack, Sinder and Peter are allowed to shoot without pause"

"Deal" Caine said, he would take any deal he could get

"Alright, one moment" Sam sighed, he ignored the glare from Brianna and looked at Sinder and Peter. Sinder was frowning slightly, unsure of his choice but Peter stepped forward and nodded.

During the first fight with Caine and Sam, Peter had only been twelve, he had gotten caught in some of the cross fire and Sam saved his life, he couldn't save his older brothers but Peter didn't blame him. Now he was willing to give his own life for Sam. He would stay loyal to every choice Sam made no matter how much he might disagree with them.

They unlocked the door and swung it open. Penny gasped and covered her eyes sharply, the others all shut one eye and squinted out. Sam frowned inside, he saw a brick by the broken glass with cardboard covering the hole and put two and two together. But he kept his mouth shut and stepped back.

Seera stepped out and took a breath, rubbing her eye before she yawned loudly. Slowly they all walked out of the building, Penny stumbled slightly on the step and glared darkly at Sinder like it was her fault.

"OK, you're gonna go for a walk down the street and back, that is it" Sam scowled

"Whatever" Panda mumbled when no one else spoke.

"Go then" Sam shrugged

Caine walked ahead with Diana, neither looking at Sam while they made there way down the street. Penny walked closely behind them with Seera and Panda in the far back. Sinder quickly walked beside of Diana, keeping a sharp eye on her while Peter took the back so he could watch them all.

"I'll go with" Brianna scowled

"OK then" Sam nodded and patted her shoulder "Any trouble, come get me straight away... Oh and take these to them" he held out the two cans

"Sure!" Brianna grinned, she took the cans and suddenly appeared in front of Caine so quickly he and Diana both jumped sharply "Dinner"

Caine scowled but took a can and handed it back to the others then took one himself and dug in. He took barely a handful before handing it to Diana who did the same. Penny got both cans at one and probably got the most food but no one was paying enough attention to notice and she gobbled them both up quickly, throwing them down on the ground and letting Panda trample on them.

After a while Penny began to reach down and pick up flowers. She made a large collection of them when, without warning, someone appeared and knocked them right out of her hands.

Looking up sharply she scowled to see Hank, one of Zil's men, smirking down at her nastily

"Hank. Don't" Sinder warned

"I'm not doing anything" he shrugged calmly and smirked down at Penny who was glaring up at him. Caine looked very suspicious but Diana quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Just keep it that way" Peter noted

Just as they began to walk along, Hank flicked Penny's ear, making her turn and snarl at him before he reached down... And grabbed her breast, squeezing softly like it was a horn.

Penny screamed and launched at him. Screaming every curse she could think of. Panda and Seera grabbed her and held her back, Peter rose his gun and Sinder spun around. Penny tried to face her palms at Hank but Panda was holding both of her wrists in place. Caine scowled and Diana swore under her breath. For a moment there was a struggle then Peter was in front of Hank just as Penny screamed "Pervert"

"Get out of here! Now!" Peter snapped

"Oh yeah, have a go at me when the Freak is the one attacking" Hank snapped

"You complete dick!" Penny snapped and kicked Seera hard

"Get!" Sinder shouted, gun pointed at Hank now.

Hank snickered, winked at Penny in a tormenting way and causing her to scream again, before he walked off. It might have been OK if Zil and Lance had not walked over to Hank at that moment.

"What's going on here?" Lance snickered "Freak's causing trouble again?"

"No! You are!" Panda shouted, struggling to hold Penny now that Seera was clutching a bleeding nose.

Zil's eyes landed on Caine. Caine was staring back at him coolly before smirking. He looked back at Penny and rose a hand "You can let go now, Panda" Panda did as told and Penny froze, unable to move at all.

"That! That!" Penny began

"I know, just calm down" Caine nodded "We don't want to cause trouble after all" the way he said it made both Zil's crew and Sinder scowl "So calm down. You can't blame Hank, I mean I am sure, since he is so disgusting. The only pleasure he can get with a girl is to attack one"

The bait worked. Hank shouted and ran at Caine, gun up in the air before anyone could blink. Caine just smirked, he wouldn't need to do anything. In seconds Sinder appeared and used the end of her gun to smack Hank hard in the chin, sending him flying back.

"Idiot, let himself get twisted" Diana snorted. Caine knew Sinder and Peter would defend them. If they didn't then Caine would have to defend himself and that was something that they could not let happen. Caine got revenge for Penny without even doing anything other than using that twisting charm of his to trick Hank into getting angry.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zil snapped, running at Sinder

"Don't try anything!" Peter snapped, appearing beside of Sinder "We don't want to do anything but we have to keep this lot safe for Sam. And we might not be able to do much but I am sure Sam wont have a problem with Caine holding you still the moment we give him premission. Now get out of here"

Zil looked ready for murder, his eyes landed on Caine's smug face before he spat down on the floor. Lance helped Hank back to his feet and the three quickly ran off.

"That... bastard!" Hank gasped, rubbing his face

"He riled you up, you can't let him do that" Lance snapped

"Sorry" Hank mumbled

"Caine's done it now! Now it is personal! Now we have to do everything to get him out! We're really gonna step it up a notch!" Zil shouted so people stared at them.

**Coates...**

Drake felt a sharp pain in his head, he gasped and stood up so fast his chair fell back. Then, when the pain had subsided her gave a dark and blood thirsty grin.

"It's time to get my pet back"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q5) What book are you up to in the Gone series (I should also know this so as not to give off any spoilers)**


	9. I Knew It We Couldn't Trust Him!

**Collar**

_**Atchair: **I am waiting for Plague! I keeping putting "I want the plague" on stuff and people give me weird looks that dont know about it:L Glad you are liking it. And I'll be nice and have a lil Dram action if you are kind and keep up with these reviews:D I love reading them!  
**Strawberry-fluff:** Thank you, :D Here is the next chapter, please enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine: "I Knew It We Couldn't Trust Him!"**

After the incident with Zil and his stupid friends, Peter and Sinder agreed to head back to the house and keep Caine inside again, for his own safty as well as theres. But then, halfway back to the home, Brianna appeared again. She stopped them from going any further and told them that Sam was on his way. She had ran off as soon as Hank appeared and started to cause trouble, to warn Sam.

"What happened?" Sam demanded, running up towards them so fast he was almost out of breath.

"Hank." Peter said shortly before he continued "He showed up" Peter licked his lips as if he was thinking hard "Grabbed Penny by the uh" he blushed and dropped his voice into a whisper "Chest area" like it was a naughty word "She freaked and..." he shrugged, Sam would know the rest hopefully.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" Sam demanded, glaring at Penny with furious eyes. If anything went wrong while keeping this lot here then it would all be on Sam's shoulders.

"No!" Penny snappped back angrily, stepping up but she did not make much of an impression since she was half his size "But I wanted to! You have a pretty shitty place here!"

Sinder filled him in on the rest from there when Peter stalled for too long. After a while Sam noticed a few people had began to pass, chances are Zil had told his friends and so people would come by at any moment and they did not need to attention! So he got everyone to walk and they spoke while leading Caine and his friends back to the house. No one complained though Panda did sulk and kick stones for the whole walk.

"OK, everyone back inside" Sam sighed, his heart just was not in it anymore. Brianna had come and got him just as he was about to have a nap so he was tired and just wanted to go back home again. He might have left it to the "council" but they were really no good for stuff like this. Plus Astrid made it clear that it was Sam's responsibity because he was the one that had brought them all here in the first place. He would have to admit he was wrong if he wanted help from her.

Penny let out a loud scream, she was not screaming anything really, it was just a plain scream, before running inside and throwing things around the already destoryed room, not that there was much to throw in the first place. Panda hesitaited, not wanting to be inside with a rage filled Moof when Peter shoved him forward with the gun, he rushed inside as if he would be hit otherwise. Seera, Caine and Diana all followed without a fuss, though Seera looked sad when the door was shut and they were knocked back into the darkness.

Caine waited in the door way for a moment, listening to the door before smirking at the others when he heard Sam and that bitch Brianna leaving. Sinder and Peter would be replaced soon, they were already tired so they would not be paying as much attention as they really should be "Well... That was fun"

"What was so fun about that?" Diana shouted angrily, she was getting sick of his attitude towards everything.

"I think we found out who has been throwing stuff at us" Caine mumbled, ignoring her.

"You think it was Hank?" Seera blinked at him, sitting down on the floor while Penny finally calmed down enough to pay attention.

"Most likely. Him or that twit, Zil" Caine nodded and smirked "When we get out of here. What do you say those are the first we go for?" his voice was quiet again

Penny grinned a blood thirsty smile that somehow seemed to match Drake's. It caused Seera to cringe and Panda to back away from her while Diana rolled her eyes at Caine. Caine was so god damn dramatic all of the time and he hardly ever got any real decent resolts. Well not since the FAYZ started.

That night, as everyone curled up to sleep, Penny tucked herself in between Panda and Seera on the sofa after Caine had demanded privacy in his room. Meanwhile, Diana never did as told so she strode in anyway.

"What do you want?" Caine asked softly, he was sitting on the bed, staring down at his empty lap as though deep in thought, he did not look up.

"To act like a normal teenage girl for once!" Diana scowled, she shut the door and Caine looked up, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Caine asked

Diana walked over and climbed onto the bed. She climbed up and pulled the blanket so it covered both her and Caine before lying down. After a moment of hesitaition, Caine lay down beside of her, even risking to reach over and comb the back of his fingers over her cheek gently. They moved so there noses were just touching before Caine slowly moved forward, there lips just touched when a sharp pain made Caine rell back and clutch his head, gasping.

"What's wrong?" Diana whisped, sitting up and staring at him

"My head! It's burning!" he gasped

"Why?" Diana's face was stone, she was slightly nervous but unsure at the same time

"I don't know it..." he froze and his eyes widened "No... No not again! Darkness"

Diana's own eyes widened and she stared at him. She reached over but he slapped her hand away and fell back against the wall, shaking in pain.

"Caine... Caine..." Diana did not know what to do "What does he want?" ever since the incident when they had tried to feed the Darkness, Diana had taken it very seriously

"I... I dunno" Caine whimpered "But it hurts"

Diana frowned, she bit her lip, debating whether to stay with Caine or leave and let him work it out. In the end she sat there and watched him as he clutched his head and moaned in pain. Diana may say sarcastic things to him but deep down she was worried.

Suddenly, Caine stopped moaning and clutching his head, he looked up, his expression completely blank. He stood up on the bed.

"You feeling better?" Diana asked

Caine ignored her and walked, off of the bed and towards the door, he nearly kicked her in the proccess.

"Hay!" Diana scowled at him

Once again he ignored her and reached for the door. When he pulled it open he found the others were all fast asleep. None of them so much as stirred as Caine walked passed, Diana jumped up and followed him closely and suspiciously, she tried to tread lightly, not wanting the others to wake up and see Caine like this. She said nothing for a while before she noticed he was making his way to the front door, with his palms held up.

"What are you doing?" Diana hissed, when he did not respond she grabbed his shoulder "Don't ignore me!"

Caine grabbed her arm and threw her backwards so she collided with the wall hard, waking Penny and the others.

"What's going on?" Panda yawned sleepily, blinking several times before she saw Diana.

"Diana? Are you OK!" Seera yelped straight away, jumping over to help the other girl to her feet as quickly as she could.

"Something's wrong with Caine" Diana gasped, clutching her side

Caine grabbed the door by its handle and pulled but it was locked. When he failed to open the door he stepped away from it, ignoring the calls from outside asking what he wanted. He rose his hands, palms out and threw the door away from the house, right off of its hindges, hitting one of the guards arms hard and sending him down to the ground, shrieking in pain.

"What are you doing?" one of the guards yelped, raising a gun, fear filling his features

"Caine!" Penny gasped "Stop!"

He ignored all of them and began to walk down the street, palm up as he threw the second guard away from him like he was trash, the guard landed in the middle of the road, he scampered to his feet and ran away desperately. Then Caine turned the other way and marched down the street in silence.

"What do we do now?" Panda whimpered, he was crying with fear, though he was not actually sure what he was more scared of at the moment. Sam or Caine.

"... We have to tell Sam" Diana whispered so quietly only Penny and Seera heard her.

"You want to turn Caine over to Sam?" Penny shouted, stepping up to Diana.

"Whoever is doing this, that is not Caine!" Diana snapped "Something is wrong. It as if he is sleep walker, except I was with him. He didn't fall asleep" Diana was hesitant to tell them about the Darkness "Either way we have to warn Sam." she paused "If we tell Sam maybe he can help Caine before anything bad happens..."

**Meanwhile...**

Lana was fast asleep when she began to hear Patrick barking. He was yapping so loudly that she practically jumped out of the dream she was having, it was a fun dream but she could not remember it. She blinked and looked around, expecting some kind of intruder, that was the only real reason why Patrick would be so furious, but there was no one there.

"What is it, boy?" Lana asked him, getting down on one knee

Patrick continued to bark towards the window. He jumped up at it and began to smack it with his little paw. He continued to bark repeatedly.

Lana looked out the window but she could not see anything. After a while she just assumed he was barking at birds or some silly kids.

Now she was up she might as well go for her walk. Grabbing the Ipod she put the head phones in and then changed her shoes. Her trainers were falling apart so she had to change them when she wanted to go out side from when she wanted to lay around and not do much.

"Coming, boy?" Lana asked

He barked but then Patrick followed her out of the large building. Soon she was marching, careful to avoid the town so as not to run into anymore needy little kids.

She had barely been walking for ten minutes when Patrick jumped in front of her, barking and growling like crazy. Only it seemed as if it was urgent as if someone or something was out there watching them. He jumped around and got down low, ready to attack anything that might come out. Lana's mind was flashing with things it could be. Coyotes were the first thing that came to her mind.

"Who's there?" Lana snapped, pulling her head phones out and tensing "Come out!"

Before she could react, a hand appeared and Lana froze as if being held there. She wanted to shout but she was thrown to the ground, her head hitting it hard.

Then everything went dark, and Patrick was left barking and standing protectively in front of her even though it was pointless.

Meanwhile, Caine stumbled out of the bush. He stumbled so much that he fell down onto his hands and knees and gasping in pain, clutching his head. It was burning like someone had just set it on fire but at the same time it was sort of aching like someone had kicked him. He wanted to rest but something was controlling his body, it forced him to crawl on his hands and knees towards Lana and her dog.

_Take her back to Drake_

"No" Caine whimpered aloud

_Do as I say!_

It thundered inside, bouncing around his skull painfully. It began to shout wordlessly into his mind, causing painful shivers to rocket down Caine's spine.

"Leave me alone" he sobbed, openly crying and covering his ears as if that would keep the beast quiet.

_Do as I say! Now! Or else!_

"Or else what?" Caine snarled, daring the voice

He wished he had not dared it. The voice let off a roar so loud that Caine couldn't even breath. His hands began to shake and he couldn't get a decent grip on his skull. It hurt so much!

"Please stop!" Caine begged, the pain incredable "STOP IT!"

"Hay. What's going on?" came a voice he recognised, that bitch, Taylor.

Caine stood up quickly, the voice, the darkness was telling him what to do. He didn't want to, but at the same time he didn't care about Taylor so he didn't mind.

She appeared seconds later, walking with Brianna, they appeared to be coming for the healer. They barely had time to say a thing before they both crashed into one another and were thrown down to the ground. They didn't even have a chance to shout in pain before they were both thrown into the air and thrown into the hotel where Lana had been staying. They would have both been killed for sure if luck had not veen on there side, they were throwing and went through the doors of the balcony hitting the bed and sofa to cushion there fall. It still hurt but at least they were alive.

"What was that?" Brianna coughed, slowly sitting up and rubbing her twisted shoulder.

"It couldn't be..." Taylor bounced to the balcony, she looked out and winced when she landed on her leg, it hurt but she would be OK. She looked out and froze "Caine!"

"What?" Brianna ran over and stopped, staring out as she watched Caine make his way over to an unconious Lana.

"Oh no! I knew it we couldn't trust him!" Taylor shouted "That prick!"

"Taylor! Go get Sam! I'll try and keep him busy!" Brianna said quickly

Taylor nodded and disapeared as she bounced. It would take her a few bounces before she made it all the way to Sam, and then they would both have to run or ride back here. Brianna would have to keep Caine busy for a bit.

Taking a breath Brianna ran. She ran all the way down the stairs and out the door, back down to where Caine was kneeling beside of Lana.

"CAINE!" Brianna screamed

At first he did not move, then he lowly looked up. Then when he finally did look up she was shocked to see that his face was full of pain. At first Brianna considered asking what was wrong. Then she shook her head and began to approach him, trying to distract him so he would stall but Caine looked back and completely ignored her.

"CAINE YOU DICK!" she tried

Again he ignored.

Brianna ran over and tried to hit him but Caine rose his hand and pushed her away without touching her. She fell back to the ground and jumped back up, she ran at him but just hit an inivisible wall and was sent back again.

"Damnit" Brianna knew something was wrong, why was Caine just throwing her back, why was he not just killing her.

And then, without warning, someone smacked the back of her head. Brianna was thrown forward so fast and hard that she skid across the Earth and dirty and grass clung to her body. She didn't even have a chance to so much as take in some breath before something, a foot she assumed, was smacking her head. Knocking her unconsious. They had stunned her, not given her the chance to use her speed.

Caine's eyes widened, he looked up and his whole body froze. Drake was standing there, he had a few people behind him but they all ignored Caine, like he was not even there.

Caine wanted to stand and fight but the darkness was holding him in place. It was telling him things but he could not make them out, he was too busy focussing purely on Drake as he slowly approached him. Then there was another shout and he winced, head feeling like it was going to split into two at any moment.

"Miss me, babe?" Drake whispered, kneeling in front of him, he placed a hand on Caine's cheek and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. The kiss was so gently, so un-Drake, that Caine almost didn't want mind it.

No! That was the darkness! Caine did not know why but it was controlling him and letting Drake do whatever he wanted! Maybe Drake promised to give him the Healer or maybe just because Drake was loyal but it was not Caine! Caine was not gay! He was in love with Diana for gods sake.

Caine fought and tried to pull back. He didn't move but the darkness did not like he fighting back. It screamed in his skull and burned him so much that tears began to stream down his cheeks, he wanted to scream but the darkness would not let him, he planned to make Caine suffer in silence. He was not sure he could stand much longer, he was sure he would go insane, go crazy if he did not find some way to make the pain stop or at least get some of the tension out.

But instead he just kneeled there, tears falling gently down his cheeks, glaring at Drake as he pulled back and smirked, wiping away his tears. Then he leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Time to go home, pet" Drake whispered

Then a sharp pain, as if someone stabbed him in his stomach and twisted so quickly the breath disapeared from his throat and he stayed there for a moment. Then he fell forward.

Drake smirked and caught him, wrapping his tentacle arm around him and picking him up off the ground and his eyes slid closed. He looked at the others, one person had Lana over her shoulder, the other had kicked the dog, Patrick and thrown it by the scruff of its neck down the hill. They were ready to head back.

"Let's get out of here before Sam get's back"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q6) What's your favourite book? Gone, Hunger or Lies?**


	10. Are We Going To Save Sam Or what?

**Collar**

**MAJOR! SPOILER FOR LIES: I am re reading the books, and I got thinking, at the end when Astrid tried to get Mary away from the kids and everyone told her she could not do that. They must have felt stupid when they saved the kids just before going over the cliff with Mary. Serious "I told you so" moment.**

**Also, I am SO annoyed! Someone put the plot of "Plague" on Wikipedia and I want to read it but I do not want to have any spoilers before I read the book! Damn! Just one more week! Just one more week!**

**Strawberry-fluff: **_Np, I am really into the Gone series at the moment and with the next book coming in a week I should be even more into it!  
**Atchair: **I have to wait another WEEK for Plague! :( I wanna read it and I am desperately trying not to read any spoilers! Anyway, thank you again, lol loving your reviews. My personal favourite book is Hunger cause I like how the darkness uses Caine :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten: "Are We Going To Save Sam Or what?"**

He was just about to sit down and eat when someone just popped up in front of him so quickly that Sam nearly spilled his dinner down his front. He jumped to his feet and rose his hands only to have Taylor stare at him, barely centermeters away from his own face. Sam's hand, still held out only it passed Taylor and pointed at the wall behind of her, sheepishly fell back down to his side and he gave a weak grin before sitting down again, just beginning to relax. It was only then that he spotted the worried and anger look on her face.

"What is it?" Sam asked, frowning up at her.

"What do you think?" Taylor shouted, almost as if she was angry at him "Caine's! Kidnapped! Lana!"

Sam froze on the spot, he dropped the fish he had been holding back onto the table and stared at her like she had just grown a second head. He had a strange feeling inside of him. He was not sure... But he felt strange, as if he had been expecting it. He was not surprised that Caine had betrayed them even after they helped him, but he still felt awful and just as angry as Taylor looked. For a moment he was almost surprised that he was _NOT _surprised, like he should have trusted his brother... But then it was still Caine...

"Show me" Sam stood up, hands on the table, leaving the fish for Astrid, or her to give to Little Pete or Mary or even just John.

Just as they ran out the house, Taylor bouncing along ahead of him, disapearing and appearing a few feet ahead, Sam heard Astrid calling him. He ignored her. The last thing he needed was one of her famous looks, "I told you so" mixed in with the words "if we lose Lana, it will be you fault, Sam". He knew it was all his fault and he did not need Astrid pointing it out to him!

"Up there!" Taylor pointed at the hotel, or just next to sit where a visible sight of tiny figures moving, but they were so small that he wasn't sure if he was seeing them or not.

"Alright, go and get Edilio and maybe some of his soilders if you can. You shouldn't worry too much" once they heard Caine was involved they would definately want to help shoot him down. Especally if the healer was in trouble as well.

"Yes sir, meet you up there" Taylor winked at him, grinning, eager to help take Caine down.

"No! Stay away! You could get hurt!" Sam snapped

"Should I go and call Brianna back then?" Taylor asked slowly, wincing slightly

"YES!" Sam yelped, Brianna could be killed!

"OK then" Taylor bounced and Sam began to run towards the hotel.

He stumbled and had to ignore a lot of questions from other kids as well as from himself! But it was not as bad as he thought it would be. Sam was tempted to check up on the rest of the Coates kid but gave up, they were probably with Caine in the first place, why waste time on a hunch? So he just pushed on. At one point Edilio joined him but he said nothing, just loaded his gun and ran beside of him, a few other people joined him but most were either not listening to Taylor or heading there on their own. Sam's vote was for the second one.

Sam could not believe he had been so stupid! He had let Caine into Perdido Beach and risked everyones lives! And now they were going to lose Lana because of it! Sam was so angry at himself he almost slowed down just to slap himself. After he had seen Caine so badly injured and pitiful, he had to help him, he was his brother! He felt practically guilty because his mother had chosen to keep him and give Caine up where he then went to an awful boarding school. It was pity and guilt that made Sam help him, but now he knew, you should not pity people like Caine. They should be hated instead!

"Move!" Sam snapped as a few men stalled, seeing there were more people than they expected to be with Caine.

A few people rose there guns. Before they had a chance to fire, someone knocked the guns right out of there hands, one by one, kicking them away so that Drake's men could grab them first, they were so shocked that none of them tightened there grip on there guns.

"What the..." Sam began then remembered sharply "Bug!"

Bug reappeared further down beside of an unconsious Lana and... and Sam saw him... Drake, holding Caine against him. Caine was shivering, crying softly as if he was in some kind of pain.

"Drake! Let him go!" Sam demanded, suddenly realizing, people had it wrong. Caine was not the one that did it, it was Caine. His brother was innocent. All thoughts of hating Caine disapeared in that instant.

"Make me" Drake snickered, he was suddenly tempted to drag Sam along too. Couldn't hurt, after all. He whispered to the guard beside of him "Take Sam, whenever and however you can" Then he turned and began to leave, taking Caine and Lana with him. Bug was picking Lana up and slinging her over his shoulder casually.

"Wait! Drake!" Sam screamed, hands up, but they would do no good. Not only would he not his Drake but he would hit Lana and Caine! And what would that do for them?

"Go on, Sammy, I dare ya" Drake smirked turning and facing him, Caine lying in front of him.

Sam shivered, slowly lowering his hands back down to his side. Then Edilio was stepping forward raising his gun, a gun he had hidden in his pocket and he held on tightly so Bug could not disapear and knock it out of his hand, but he did not shoot. Sam looked around but he could not see Bug anywhere... Hadn't he just been holding Lana? Now Lana was in the arms of some large bulkier guard.

"Take Caine for all we care. But leave Lana. Powers do not work but I am pretty sure a gun will" Edilio snapped

"Try, Edilio, I have more men, some with powers others with guns. What are the chances they'll hit you before you hit me?" Drake was loving every minute of this.

It was as if the whole world was put on pause. No one moved and no one spoke. Guns were held out but not fired. Smiles, like Drake's shark one, held its place and did not so much as twitch. They were having a staring contest with one another, daring the other side to make the first move, wanting to fight but too afraid what would get hit in the cross fire.

Then Drake turned and began to walk away, carrying the shaken and shivering Caine. Lana was carried along behind of him...

... And there was nothing any of us could do about it...

"We need to do something" one of the guards snarled

"Like?" another demanded

"We can't let them get away with the healer!"

Sam couldn't take it anymore. Darting forward he ran after Drake. A few people shouted at him to come back, the rest all cheered him on and tried to follow. Sam was not sure if they managed to follow him, because a lot of the guards moved forward to stop him, only one managed to reach Sam and then he just let him pass. Any other time Sam would have been curious, but for now he was just angry and wanted to throw Drake down!

Just as he reached them he saw them climbing into a large van. Lana was lying down in the back, a guard was in the diver seat with a small gun, another was in the back with Lana, tying her up and Drake, he was in the front and holding Caine on his lap like a baby. Caine's head on his shoulder, still whimpering and crying softly in tight pain. His head was still burning and he only had one comfort so he clung to Drake desperately.

Sam ran at them desperately, running and jumping into the van, tackling the other guard down and rolling away from the unconsious Lana.

Just as he went to Lana's side he heard Drake scream "NOW!"

The doors of the van slammed shut and Sam was locked into darkness. Sam shouted and stood when the van began to move, he lost his balance and fell back down to the ground, knocking his elbow on the hard metal surface.

"What the!" Sam gasped, sitting up

"Hold on tight, Sammy" Drake called back.

"What are you doing, Drake?" Sam screamed, standing but the van turned sharply so he fell and collided with the wall of the van.

"Just hold on tight" Drake repeated

Sam growled and rose his hands up "Let me go or a blow a hole in the door!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Drake snickered

"Why not?" Sam growled, normally he would have ignored him but there was something in the way he spoke that made Sam pause.

"The doors and walls, floor and ceiling are all made out of a special material, it will bounce around. Might not be too bad for you but the healer is unconious so she wont be able to heal you or herself" Drake laughed nastily.

Sam paused then reached over and grabbed the guard in the van, he was young, eleven maybe... he had knocked his head was in a daze. The minute Sam grabbed him he lashed out but it was pointless when Sam's hand was held out in front of his face.

"Let me go or I'll kill him!" Sam screamed

"We both know you wont, and even if you do, what will I care? I have plenty of other people" Drake said. He said it in such a bored voice that it shocked Sam for a moment. After a long moment of silence he heard Drake laugh loudly "Just sit back and wait Sam, you'll be out of there soon enough"

Sam scowled and grit his teeth together tightly. He had no choice.

Up front, Drake smirked when he heard Sam stop fighting. He looked down at Caine. The tears were slowing down but they were still coming.

Drake reached up and wiped the tears away with his thumb, then ran his gently over his lips.

He smirked to see his collar was still firmly in place. His pet either left or forgot about it. Drake looked up and waited in silence...

**Back at Perdido Beach**

The guards had tried but they were all knocked away, kept from helping Sam. Then they heard him shout, the minute he was shouting Drake's men turned and dived into the neast cars, driving off with no explanation. No one had actually known that they had kidnapped Sam until a few moments later when Edilio put the pieces together.

By then it was too late.

The worse part was probably having to explain to everyone else what had happened, especially Astrid. Everyone stared at them as if they should have done something to save Sam. Taylor and Brianna sat, Brianna had an ice pack on her head. Neither said anything but both of them were shaking with anger. Dekka was cursing the day Caine Soren was even born. Only a few people actually blamed Drake.

They all hated Drake, probably more than Caine, but they had not saved Drake, not invited him to stay with them. Brianna and Taylor know what they saw, Caine had been the one to knock Lana unconsious and so he had been the one to help Drake kidnap her. They HAD given him a place to stay and saved him.

After that had happened, Astrid asked about Diana, Penny and Panda.

They sent people over but no one had seen them. If they had gone with Drake and the others after kidnapping the healer then they hid well because no one had actually seen them.

After a while Dekka asked the question that was on all of there minds.

"So, are we going to save Sam or what?" Dekka scowled

No one answered her, they were all waiting for an answer as much as she was.

Then finally Taylor stood up, she gave a short glare at Astrid for not doing this sooner "We save him of course!"

"But..." a young child soldier whimpered "But what about Drake?"

"What about him?" Brianna's turn

"He's too strong for us! Now even the freaks wont work!" the boy sobbed

"We have to try" Astrid mumbled then shouted louder "We MUST try! Sam is the strongest one of all of us and the most chance and defeating Drake in the first place, or anyone else for that matter." she tried her hardest not to look at Zil and his crew.

"But..." the boy began again

"Shut it!" Taylor snapped "No one is asking you to go! So stay out of it" she turned to face the council "I volenteer to go and help"

"Me too!" Brianna said so fast a few people didn't understand her and gave her odd looks.

"I'm in" Dekka nodded stepping up beside of them.

"I'll go" Edilio and two of his men stepped forward, all holding there guns up. Astrid recognised them as Eric and Liam.

Astrid stared at them, she stepped down and walked up to them "This is going to be dangerous for all of you"

"We know that" Edilio smirked

"I wish I could come..." Astrid mumbled

"Don't" Brianna put a hand on her shoulder and grinned "You'd be pretty useless there. But you'd be plenty of use here. Don't worry, we'll bring your boyfriend back in one piece"

Astrid stared at her and smiled, grateful tears filled her eyes and she sniffed, quickly wiping them away and nodding her head quickly in her thanks. She would have said it but she was afraid that her voice would seeze up in the middle of her sentence. Brianna and her shook hands quickly before Astrid apointed Edilio in charge.

Then, everyone else watched as the group turned and made there way towards the end of the street. They would need to use a car but then it would be down to there own two feet to get in and get Sam out.

**Back at Coates**

It was very bright when Caine woke up. He felt hot but some reason shivered, prising his eyes open to see Drake was in the bathroom, dipping a white piece of cloth in the sink. Caine looked around and gave a small yawn before he rubbed his eyes and looking around the room. He looked down at himself and realize that he was completely naked! His body covered in sweat and his heart racing as he realized, he was naked and Drake was next door!

Suddenly Drake was above him, sitting by the bed and wiping down his face with the cloth. He took a sharp intake of breath but then relaxed, the cold water on his hot skin felt good.

"Good to have you back, pet" Drake whispered

Caine shut his eyes and let Drake wiped down his face. Then he felt the cloth dab at his neck... Shoulders... Chest...

"Stop!" Caine gasped, trying to sit up but everything burned

"Shh" Drake leaned forward and kissed him

It was like the one before, softer and sweeter than normal. Caine did not react, he felt Drake push him down and climbed on top, laying over him and kissing him.

Caine reached up, placing his hands on his shoulder and trying to push him off but his body was too weak and he could barely straighten his arms.

Drake ignored him and pressed his full weight down, kissing him deeply. He slipped his tongue into the kiss and gave a small smile as Caine whimpered against him. Then he pulled back sharply and trailed kisses down his chin and down his neck. He nibbled on small parts of the skin and smiled when Caine hissed or whimpered. He loved watching Caine fight but he loved it even more when Caine fought against him but he still got his way.

"Hold still" Drake whispered, he felt hot and pulled his shirt off, leaned down and kissing Caine again.

"No! Stop!" Caine mumbled, turning away "I won't. You can't make me."

"Oh, can't I?" Drake smirked, leaned down and kissing his neck.

"No! Diana's not here! You can't black mail me!" Caine shouted

"How do you know she isn't here?" Drake smirked as Caine froze, he nibbled on a soft spot of his collar bone.

"You... Don't..." Caine shivered

"Yes I do" Drake lied "Now... Hold still"

Caine stared at him, he shut his eyes and cringed as Drake kissed him again. This time, he chose not to fight back.

"Don't worry" Drake whispered "I have another pet, but you'll always be my favourite"

Somehow Caine was not comforted by that thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q7) If you could have a power like FAYZ, what would it be and why?**


	11. I Won't Keep You Around

**Collar**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! I finally brought Plague! I am not going to spoiler it for anyone, all I have to say is you HAVE to buy it and I can't wait for Fear!**

_**Hungry In The Dark: **here's more!  
**Gone:** Wow thanks :D  
**Atchair:**Lol! Don't worry I'm as much of a pervert as you are. Lol! You'd want a few wouldn't you. I'd have the power to steal other peoples power :D. And yeah, I decided to imply a lil DrakeXSam cause I remember you liked it:L  
**Strawberry-Fluff: **Lol, thanks, glad you liked it. Also, don't worry, I plan to have a big CaineXDiana moment and a big moment when they are reunited._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: "I Won't Keep You Around."**

If there was anything Drake loved more than when he was playing with his little pet, it was when Caine let off a little pleasure moan by accident. It was adorable and he burned red in the face from embarrassed, ashamed he had enjoyed even a single bit of Drake's touch. But Drake just leaned down and began to lick and kiss his hip in the same spot, making him wriggle underneath him, trying to get another one before Caine regained control over himself again. Unfortunately he kept his lips sealed together and resisted.

"Stop" Caine whimpered finally as Drake began to slip lower. His body was still so weak he couldn't fight back and it was humiliating. Caine hated being weak and Drake always managed to make him feel that way.

"Oh come on, we all know you don't want me to stop" Drake smirked, leaned up to kiss his neck, his whip arm slowly sliding up and down his left leg from his hip to his ankle.

"Yes I do!" Caine gasped, trying to sit up and push him off but his body just fell back down on the bed and his arms hung there, resting on Drake's shoulders like string. Drake smirked down at him as Caine tried to use his power even though he knew it would not work "Stop!"

Drake smirked and kissed him, softly on the lips. Caine was whimpering and struggling desperately now. His head was still aching softly from the darkness and his whole body ached with unbelievable pain from Drake himself!

"Please" Caine whimpered, he was running out of options "Please stop"

"I like it when you beg" Drake mumbled, licking the shell around his ear.

"Please" Caine mumbled, struggling weakly, his head hurt and he could feel his mind slipping away into the same shell that he had once been in after he first meet the darkness. A mix of insanity of confusion, just after he had thrown Chunks through the wall and had to be moved to Mose's cabin for everyones protection.

Desperately he fought to keep his mind in tact and let his consious was. He couldn't leave. If he did then who knows what Drake would do to him. He shut his eyes so that he could concentrate but he didn't think it helped very much.

Then Drake sat up and climbed from the bed. Caine turned his head ever so slightly so he could just see Drake dress through his squinting eye lids, they were suddenly so heavy he could not hold them open for long. For a moment he thought something had happened, maybe he heard something and was going to make sure no one was there, for a small second Caine felt hope rise in his once tight chest. But then he felt Drake leaning over him and kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth.

"Night, babe" Drake whispered

Then there was nothing but the pitch black. Caine's eyes had slipped close and he didn't even hear the door close shut behind Drake before he went to sleep or unconscious, he was not sure what one it was and he did not really care either way.

Drake left the room and went to check on the others. They were all fixing any bruises or cuts they had, holding a gone to the Healer's head and threatening her. At first they threatened to kill her but she just invited them to. So they threatened to take Sam to the darkness she hated so much and let it torture him, nice and slow. Now she did whatever they told he to, though she definately was not happy about it and they had to keep all the guns out of reach.

"How's everything in here then?" Drake smirked as Lana healed a young girls scraped knuckles.

Lana was fuming. Normally she would have told her to bare with it. Her hand was scraped for God's sake! Why was she asking a healer to waste her time on something so small and stupid? But if she did that then who knew what would happen to Sam with the darkness. They may be bluffing but Lana did not want to risk it.

"Fine" a boy called when no one else answered "She's being a good girl now"

"Good, oh, and don't be afraid to give her something on her own person to heal if she steps out of line" Drake said, grinning that shark like grin at Lana.

Lana glared at him, her breath was sharp and furious, she grit her teeth together and wanted nothing more than to make this stupid girls scrap a deep gash with her nails. Instead she controlled herself and asked.

"Where's Patrick?"

"With Sammy" Drake shrugged casually

"I want to see them!" Lana demanded

"Shut ya trap, healer, you're here to do as we say. You don't get to do anything of your own free will" Drake smirked and looked at the others "When she's done lock her up in one of the cells"

Then he turned and left her cursing after him until the handle of a gun hit her nose. She had to cover it to stop it from bleeding too much and soon it was perfect as new but she chose to keep quiet after that. She would escape and get Drake for this, but not yet.

Drake strolled down to the rooms on the top floor. They were the rooms that had the best locks and were the least bit damaged. It was also where they kept prisoners, they called them cells for drama.

Sam Temple sat, hands chained tightly behind his back so tightly that he could not twist them around at all without feeling like they were about to snap, he might have burned through the wall but then what? Fall crashing down to the Earth? And they had chained his legs up so he could not even stand and go to the door. At least Patrick sat beside of him, pouting and curling up, missing his owner like Sam was missing Astrid.

Then the door open and Sam's eyes widened, he squinted at the light sharply when a figure appeared and blocked out the light, he recognised the whip hand straight away.

"What do you want?" Sam snarled

"Just to visit" he smirked and walked over, leaning down

Sam glared at him. Drake smirked down at him. He got down onto one knee and reached over, running his finger along Sam's jaw. Sam snapped his teeth at him.

"You're a lot nastier than my other pet" Drake noted and thought carefully "No. I won't keep you around. You're too much trouble, plus you haven't been touched by the darkness so I could never truly control you. But I will have my fun while I can. And then I will get rid of you"

Sam stared at him in shock, Drake just grinned in reply and leaned down towards him in a way that made Sam VERY uncomfortable.

Then there was a loud bang that shocked everyone, even causing Drake to roll over and hit the ground. Sam blinked at him, he looked down at Patrick who had disapeared from his side. He must have ran out the door the minute Drake opened it. Sam hoped he didn't get himself killed, Patrick was the last thing keeping Lana sane at the moment.

Sam looked up, there were three more loud bangs, only these ones didn't shake the whole of Coates. They just sounded more like gun fires.

"What the hell!" Drake snarled, he jumped up and ran towards the door.

Sam sat there and watched him go, unable to move. He waited and used the only real sense he could, his ears. Listening to the bangs and screams bellow.

There were no voices, or if there were then they were so quiet that he could not make them out.

Then, pure silence.

It was horrible, sitting there in the silence and wondering what was happening.

Sam bit his lower lip and twisted himself around on the spot as far as he could. He aimed his hands but it was hard. He could not see and if he was not careful he would burn his own foot off.

For a moment, he did nothing, but then he let his light burn brightly. It shot down and for a moment he was afraid that he was going to catch his ankle. But then he didn't feel anything, he let it burn through the chain and he let his light die. Then he turned to see he had cut right through the chain and his left leg was free.

He turned around and done the same for his right leg, only he missed the first two times and nearly hits his toes on the third. Then, finally, fourth time he managed to get the chains.

Then he climbed to his feet and stumbled down the corridor from the room. His arms were still behind his back and he couldn't use them properly. He barely walked a few feet before someone appeaed in front of him.

It was one of Drake's men, and he looked terrified!

"You! You should be locked up!" he shouted and held up his gun, but he was shaking too much to aim.

Sam ran at him. He had no time to turn and try to aim his hands. So instead he ran at full force at the boy. He head butted him right in the chest before he even had a chance to shoot his gun.

The two fell down and the boys gun slid across the ground away from him. The boy was dumb struck and stared up at the ceiling in shock, then rolled over and crawled towards his gun desperately. Sam stumbled to his own feet and ran after him, jumping and stomping hard on his back to stop him. Then he ran over and kicked his gun as hard as he could away from them.

"OK, here is the deal!" Sam said sharply "Get this stuff of my hands and I will let you go"

The boy hesitaited, crawling away. Then slowly nodded and stood up. Sam risked it and turned around, but held his hands out so he could burn him any moment he felt in danger.

But the boy just used a small pin to unlock the chains and then turned, running away as Sam rubbed his aching wrists.

Sam looked around the corridor, he was unsure where he should go now.

Taking a guess he turned and began to run down the corridor where the boy had first appeared. It was the best guess he had.

**Meanwhile...**

"Where to now?" Taylor asked Dekka, who seemed to be taking charge of everyone

"Stay together" Edilio called over the gun shots from others. They were hiding behind a corner, Eric, Liam and Edilio round the corner every minute or so to fire back.

"Screw that!" Taylor snapped and disapeared

"Taylor no!" Dekka shouted but it was too late.

There was a loud scream and then a series of them. Dekka looked around the corner. Taylor was appearing and disapearing between the boys, they were in such a haste to shoot her that they ended up shooting one another by accident when she disapeared. But after a moment they caught on to her and just took swings with the end of the guns so they nearly hit her but avoided there friends. Leaving there wounded friends on the ground, bleeding. More afraid of what Drake would do to them if they let the others through.

"My turn" Brianna dashed out

"For gods sake!" Edilio shouted "Does no one listen!"

Dekka looked around, watching carefully, she had her own gun on her and planned to lift anyone up and shoot them that dared to hurt Brianna.

But instead Brianna dashed around, snatching there guns away while they were being distracted by Taylor bouncing around.

Soon all the guards were turning and running. Giving up. Leaving the wounded and dead at there feet and mercy of Edilio and Dekka. They would rathern a punishment from Drake, at least they would still be alive!

"Brianna? Taylor? You two OK!" Edilio called out as he, his men and Dekka around the corner.

"We're fine" Taylor grinned, appearing in front of him, Brianna running to a stop beside of her.

"Not even a cratch on The Breeze!" Brianna grinned, hands on her hips.

"OK" Edilio nodded "Let's hurry up and move on"

They were just about to march down the corridor when they heard a noise. It was a quick snapping like noise. Only it was closer to a... whipping... like noise. The single sound was far off but it was still clear and made them all freeze on the spot. It slowly grew louder and more frequent, coming from different directions.

There heads snapped back and forth around each corner, trying to see who was making it even though they really knew.

"Come out, Drake!" Brianna eventually called out

Instead there was just more whipping snapping sounds in reply. It was coming from so many direction it almost seemed impossible.

"We know it's you!" Taylor screamed, turning around on the spot so fast she got slightly dizzy and stumbled.

Still no speaking replied. He was playing with them. Tormenting them and teasing them nastily.

"Damnit! Stop playing around!" Eric screamed

Then the whip appeared, it slashed right across Eric's face and sent him down to the ground. Seconds later, before anyone could even say anything, Liam's gun was slapped right out of his hand.

"Watch out!" Dekka snapped, she rose her hands, meaning to confuse Drake. Before she could, however, he slashed and caught her ankles.

"What do we do?" Eric screamed, clutching his face, and his gun to his chest.

"Run!" Dekka snapped, looking at them "Brianna! Taylor! Eric and Liam! All of you run! Go find Sam!"

"Dekka and I will hold him off" Edilio nodded, but he did not look as confident as he sounded and there was fear and worried over his features.

"No, not so fast" Drake stepped out and snickered nastily

"Back off" Dekka hissed but her threat was not very threatening.

Drake just ignored her and stepped forward. His whip slashed out at all of there feet, making them jump and dart away from him or wince and hide behind one another.

"Aww, piggy's are scared" Drake snickered

Brianna growled and darted forward, she went to grab him when Drake spun on the spot, his whip lashing out around of him at the same time. It did not give Brianna a chance to stop and she collided into his arm, sent back, crashing into the wall and crying out in pain. Dekka saw red. She lifted her own hands up and got rid of all the gravity around Drake.

Only he just smirked and stopped spinning, hanging in the air, he lashed out and caught Dekka's cheek but she didn't stop, instead she rose him as high as she could and dropped him so he hit the ground hard.

"RUN!" Edilio screamed

Brianna was on her feet and did as told, vanishing from sight. Taylor shortly behind her, followed by Eric, Liam, Edilio and Dekka. Dekka still looked mad as hell but at the same time satisfyed that she had made a fool out of Drake that way. That's what he gets... Maybe for once he will learn his lesson and leaving the humans and freaks of Perdido beach alone! Fat chance...

"Guys!" they heard

Turning they saw Sam run down towards them, he looked OK.

"SAM!" Taylor squealed, she disapeared and appeared in front of him, hugging him tightly "We thought you were dead"

"I'm OK" Sam gasped

"What happened?" Brianna asked

"No time to talk! Reunion later!" Edilio screamed and shoved them all forward.

Drake appeared round the corner, he looked shocked to see Sam but then he just looked pissed. Raising his whip he brought it down but they were already running away again.

"Where's Lana?" Dekka cried

"No idea!" Sam gasped "I looked for her but couldn't find her!"

"And where is that bastard Caine!" Taylor hissed

"Guys. I don't think it was Caine's fault. Something was wrong with him. He was like, not in control" Sam began

"Don't you dare defend him Sam!" Brianna screamed "Don't you dare!"

Sam winced but nodded. He knew it was too late. They wouldn't forgive Caine even if it really was not his fault. They all had some form of hate for Caine and word that he had kidnapped the leader rose his hate to a whole new high. Instead, they would just have to find Lana and leave Caine to deal with Drake on his own.

It was what had to be done.

But still Sam felt bad. They were brothers...

No! There was nothing Sam could do. He gave Caine a chance and Caine threw it away. If he tried again he would lose the remaining respect he had in Perdido Beach...

Sighing. They began to look in between into each of the rooms.

"Lana where are you?" Sam hissed

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q8) Every power has its uses. But what (in your opinion) is the most useless power in FAYZ?**


	12. At Least You're Alive

**Collar**

**_Strawberry-fluff: _**_I actually kind of agree with you there. And np:D_  
**_HungryInTheDarkForNachosLOL: _**_Cool! Enjoy Plague!_  
**_Atchair: _**_Thanks for the review and don't worry I am good with constructive critism. I will try and do better. Maybe re-read my work properly a few times before posting it._  
**_ThaliaRules0501: _**_Thanks and yeah, her power is pretty useless:L_  
**_crazyDrainefan: _**_I agree with your answer btw and don't worry, I have a pretty perverted mind too (I'm just restraining myself in this story:L)  
**Animelover1002:** Here ya go!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: "At Least You're Alive."**

Lana was locked up in one of the nicer rooms, they didn't need to chain her, her powers would not help her escape unless she bargained and no one here was going to even think of letting her get away. Not just because of Drake, but because she was there to heal ANYTHING they wanted her to. Instead she sat there, staring into space, feeling miserable. There was a bed and a chair but she refused them both.

She missed Patrick.

She missed Granpa.

She missed her mum and dad.

She missed Tony.

She missed all her other friends at school and around the streets.

She even missed all her teachers!

It was amazing how much she would admit to missing now she didn't even have her dog to keep her mind busy.

She curled up into a tight ball and buried her face into her knees. She was cold and needed some form of comfort from anyone! And since no one was here... Well she was all she had.

Then she heard voices. At first she thought it was one of Drake's guards again and she prepared to fight back anyone that tried to use her to heal one more bloody bruise! But then, as they came closer, she heard them clearly. It sounded like... SAM!

"SAM! SAM!" Lana cried, standing and running to the door, she began to beat on it with her fists "Sam! I'm in here!"

"Lana!" it was Taylor's voice this time

Then she bounced into the room and grinned at Lana. She hesitaited a moment and then threw herself forward and embraced Lana happily, laughing lightly and almost crying with relief to have the healer back.

"Hay! Calm down! I'm OK! See!" she waved down at her body

"Thank god" Taylor stepped back, grinning from ear to ear "We'll get you out, just hold on!"

"Hay wait!" Lana stopped her, holding her hands out in front of her as if stopping a car from driving at her "Do you have Patrick with you?"

"Uh. No. I don't think so..." Taylor said slowly, frowning slightly as she tried to remember. She saw the look of horror on Lana's face and added quickly "I'm sure he's fine. In fact, I'll go find him personally!"

Then she was gone.

Lana went to the door and pressed her ear ahainst the cool surface, listening closely. She heard a lot of mumbles and murmers, then she heard Sam shouting Taylor's name in anger but then he went quiet and Lana guessed she had already bounced off in search of Patrick, without his permission to do so.

"Good" Lana whispered to herself quietly so none of them could hear her "If I lose Patrick I will have nothing left to keep me sane."

"Lana stand back!" Dekka called "In fact move to one corner of the room! As far away from the door as you can get!"

Lana moved back and crouched down in the corner, she watched the door with hard eyes, waiting... Half expected the door to be blown off its hinges like in the movie, to smack the opposite wall and have everyone standing outside, standing with the light shinning down on them in a kind of way that made them looke like angels sent down.

Instead she watched, and slowly the door began to grow brighter, at least around the middle aread. Sam was burning through and it was going to do so slowly, not in one big blast. It was nice and warm and Lana almost welcomed it. It felt so nice she wanted to step up and touch the door to get as much heat as she could. But she quickly changed her mind as the door began to melt down, creating a large whole in the middle, small rays of heat and light shooting out towards the oposite wall, making Lana feel _HOT_! She started to sweat straight away and cringed away slightly, wishing she was cold and cool again.

Then the light stopped all at once and there was a large hole in the middle door, stretching out to the walls either side slightly. Sam was there, hands held up but slowly lowering back down to his side again. He stepped forward and carefully ducked down through the small hole, trying not to touch the edges just yet as they might still be very hot, before looking around until his eyes landed on Lana, slowly looking up from her corner.

"You ready to go?" he grinned

"Yeah!" Lana gave a small smile, grabbing his hand and letting him help her up.

They quickly went to the hole and climbed through, again, doing there best to avoid touching the still melting sides and then stood up and looked around. Everyone but Taylor was there, waiting, glancing around corridors, ready to attack anyone that might sneak up on them. But no one came. Not even Taylor.

"Where is she?" Sam growled "We need to get out now!"

"She's probably still looking for Patrick" Brianna said jumping slightly on the spot "I'll breeze around and see if I can find her."

Before Sam could object she was gone, running down the corridor so fast that she disapeared completely from sight and just let a small ruffle of wind on there clothes. Angrily he looked around at Dekka, Edilio and his men, he made sure each of them knew to stay where they were, especially Dekka! Who would almost definately run to Brianna's aid even if she wasn't in trouble.

After a long moment they all stood, facing each end of the corridor. They couldn't leave in case Taylor or Brianna came back but they couldn't just stand defencless either so they had to stand back to back, ready to fight any of Drake's men that came for them. But no one came. The hallways were so quiet that Sam could hear everyones breath being drawn in and dropped slowly out, his own heart was racketing against his chest like a drum and he was nervous. Licking his dry lips he looked around before risking a glance at the others. There faces were hard with concentration.

Sam was suspicious, wondering why they were not coming at them with full force. Drake had to know they were all free by now... Dekka's own mind was stuck in Brianna, she shouldn't have run off like that... Edilio and his men were pure focussed on waiting for someone to come round so they could shoot already... Lana thinking of Patrick, no doubt Sam would be annoyed if Taylor of Brianna died over her dog but she honestly didn't care.

Suddenly Brianna came racing down the corridor, she grinned and held something up in her arms. There was a small dog, looking very shaken but otherwise OK.

"Patrick!" Lana grinned and took the dog, holding it close to her chest. It was still pretty shaken from the terrifying speed that Brianna had been running but a rest and the dog would be fine "Thanks" Brianna beamed, glad to have had the healers aproval for something.

"But where's Taylor?" Sam demanded

"No idea" Brianna shrugged "I didn't see her".

"Damn it!" Sam hissed

"What do we do now?" Dekka asked Sam

"I dunno" he growled "We need to find Taylor..." he sighed "We'll have to go looking for her. If she returns here then she'll have to find us."

"What if we can't find her?" Edilio asked, he said it in a way that Sam knew he meant they might have to leave her.

"Then we move on" Sam sighed "We can't afford to lose anyone else. I will come back for her on my own, if she has any sense then she'll bounce back to perdido"

Silently, they all nodded, then began to march down the corridor with no real sense of where they were actually going.

They didn't have to walk for very long before they found Taylor... In Drake's whip arm. She was not struggling, in fact she was not moving, her head was low and there was a small trail of blood dripping down from her hair just above the back of her neck, even so his whip arm was around her tightly and Drake's eyes slowly fell to land on Sam.

"Hi, Sam" Drake grinned "I was looking for you when I found Taylor, bouncing around."

"Let her go" Sam snarled

"Make me, Sammy" Drake snarled, grinning sickly.

Sam growled and stepped forward. He had a plan, it wasn't brilliant and he was not sure that it would even work but it was the best he was going to get quickly enough. He rose his hand, threatening Drake for a moment, hoping he would back off. Even though he knew there was no reason for him to give up since Sam's powers were worthless in front of him.

"Won't work" Drake sang happily. "When are you all going to learn that your powers are use-"

Sam grit his teeth together and sent the light to Drake anyway. It was blinding but didn't burn, that was exactly what Sam wanted. While the light was shinning he used one hand to snatch up a kitchen knife hidden in his belt and ran forward. In seconds he was slicing at Drake's arm and cutting Taylor free. Drake screamed and lashed out but he still couldn't see where to hit.

Dekka was by his side, having worked out what he was doing, she grabbed Taylor and threw her over her shoulders in the fireman lift way. Then she was running away, screaming at everyone to follow.

Soon they were all running, Sam held his hand over his shoulder and let the light go on for as long as he could, the more confused Drake was the better chance they had at getting away.

"What now?" Lana demanded

"Run for it!" Edilio snapped

"Na! Ya think!" Lana screamed, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up and run!" Dekka shrieked, she was slightly slower than the rest of them as she had to carry Taylor but she was still moving faster than Edilio and his men.

They darted around a corner and continued to run when Sam took the lead. He held his hand out, palms facing outwards as they ran down a corridor and sent his light shooting forward. It didn't take too long and by the time they made it to the wall there was a large hole where the window and bricks had once been. They looked around but there was no one there, so they started running. Sam felt the same pang of guilt and part of him would like to go back for Caine, but he couldn't.

Caine had caused enough trouble, he would just cause even more if Sam brought him back again...

Drake was mad, he could tell without even looking. Screaming he lashed out with his whip but he was no where near close enough to reach them. Instead he took a deep breath and turned around, there were no guards out, all hiding from him, probably.

"COWARDS!" Drake screamed and began to lash out at the wall, destorying it even more.

He was in such a state he didn't even notice Diana slipping passed another corridor and running down the rooms. There were no guards to see her, no other people at all! Penny, Seera and Panda were all outside, none willing to come in. That was a lie, Penny wanted to but Diana somehow convinced her to stay outside and keep anyone from catching them (it took a lot of compliments but it worked in the end).

She moved quickly, it wouldn't be long before Drake decided to take his anger out on Caine in sick ways and she wanted both him and her to be long gone by then.

It didn't take long before Diana found the room that he was keeping Caine in. Drake was just so predictable.

"Caine?" Diana hissed, she pushed open the door and stuck her head inside just in case there were any guards waiting for her there.

He was standing up, leaning against the wall for support just beside of the window, gasping as he pulled his shirt back on, every inch of his skin stung sharply. He was wearing his trousers but the belt and zip was undone, his shirt hung open exposing his bare chest and he was too afraid to let go of the wall to button it up.

"Caine!" Diana gasped, she ran in and hugged him tightly. He staggered back, hitting the wall and hissing in pain and she quickly pulled away, helping him stand up straight again "Sorry! Are you OK?" she gasped, quietly whispering.

"I'm OK. I just... I'm just a little sore..." he explained as he grabbed onto her arm lightly and leaned against her slightly. Only then did he see that Diana had blushed and he added quickly "No! Not that!" It was partly that but he wasn't going to tell her all of it "The darkness, did something to my body. Controlled it. And now it all stings and hurts."

"At least you're alive" Diana whispered, she swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around him in a soft hug, burrying her face in his neck for a moment so he could feel her warm breath rubbing against him, then she pulled back and took his hands in her own, pulling slightly towards the door "Come on, let's go."

"Diana" he stopped her and pulled her back to his chest, he wrapped his own arms around of her and then pulled her into a sweet kiss, holding her close against his body before pulling away. He rested against her for a moment, taking a breath like he wanted to say something, instead he leaned down and pecked her lips once more, smiling when he felt her kiss him back, then he whispered softly "Thank you for coming for me."

"Didn't really have a choice" Diana lied, rolling her eyes "Now come _on_! Do you want Drake to come back and find us both?"

Slowly, Diana wrapped her arms around his arm and helped him stumble along out of the door and back down the corridor. There were still no guards about and everything seemed quiet apart from the loud area where Drake was slamming around with his whip hand. They knew where he was and that would make it all the more easier to sneek away from him.

"Where are the others?" Caine whispered

"Outside" Diana whispered "Hiding."

"Good. We have to do something about him" Caine snarled "Once I have rested up, we get Sam and we take Drake down."

"What? Are you crazy? How are we supposed to do that?" Diana hissed into his ear as he stumbled slightly and nearly collapsed in a heap, she was the only thing keeping him standing at the moment and he was heavy.

"Look, we can't just leave him. He won't let up. He'll keep coming after me and when he gets bored enough he will come after you!" Caine stopped her and her look at him "And he will hurt you. I can't let him get away with it. We can't kill him with our powers but that doesn't stop us from killing him with other ways."

"But..." Diana began.

"We have no choice. We can't do it on our own. But if we work together with Sam and his men then we might be able to do it" Caine whispered, he then continued to walk, Diana helping him along.

"... I'm with you Caine, for whatever you decide" Diana nodded.

"Thanks" Caine smiled at her, suddenly with the urge to kiss her again. Resisting they pressed down until they found the front doors, stepping outside they were about to walk when Diana pulled Caine back so sharply he nearly fell over "What?" he hissed.

She pointed, Drake was roaming outside, whiping out at trees in his anger. They ducked down behind the door before he could see them, Caine gasping and shaking with pain.

"You OK?" Diana whispered quickly

"Yeah... Fine..." Caine lied, his body was burning hot.

"What do we do now?" Diana whispered.

"Well. Caine's going back to his room, but, Diana. You can stay with me." Came the cold voice from behind. Caine's eyes widened but Diana's own narrowed. She didn't turn around, instead she focussed on keeping her breathing even before slowly looking around...

... Just in time for Drake's Whipe hand to come crashing and connect with her face.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q9) (BIG SPOILER QUESTION FOR PLAGUE! DO NOT READ ANY MORE UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED PLAGUE!)  
Do you think Diana's baby will be a boy or girl? And what power will it have?**


	13. Caine You know you can't stay away

**Collar**

_**Animelover1002:** Here ya go!  
**Strawberry-fluff: **Lol, glad you liked it so much! And damn, sorry about spoiling it for ya.  
**AnimeLover1002:** Oh God that would like a mini me type thing!  
**Atchair:** LOL! Yeah I purposely put that line in for that purpose. And I will be having a bit more Sam but mostly as a hero rather than Dram sadly.  
**Swimmachick: **Twins would be awesome!  
**My-Name-Is-Not-Dobby: **Thanks so much for the alerts and favs! It is rare for people to review each and every chapter so I really appreciate it._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: "Caine... You know you can't stay away...****"**

Diana was sent sprawling across the ground away from them, she hit the ground hard, almost bouncing off again slightly, and rolled over several times before coming to a stop. She was lying face down with one of her arms twisted behind her back, the other sticking ahead of her, her legs stretched out bellow of her and her face was bleeding, she was shivering in either pain or fear or a mixture of both. For a moment Caine was afraid she would be seriously injured, unable to get up or move. Then what would Drake do to her? But then she sat up and showed that no bones were broken, though she was rubbing her shoulder as if it was bruised.

Caine screamed out as he watched Diana fly across the ground and tried to stand up to help her but Drake stepped forward beside of him and placed his human hand on Caine's shoulder, he gently pushed him back down to the ground with ease even if he wasn't putting much weight on it. In seconds Caine was crumpling back down to the floor again. Drake smirked down at him as Caine collapsed, two weak in more ways than one to even sat on his feet any longer.

"Stay there, babe, I'll be back in a second" Drake smirked and winked at him. Ignoring Caine's dark glare up at him.

As Drake stepped forward to Diana, who was crawling away on her back away from him, fear filling her eyes as she backed away, he rose his whip arm in a slow and tormenting motion. He was hoping to see her cry bfore he finished her off, nice and slow. Meaning to bring it down on her hard and hopefully crack her skull in two just o stop her moving, then he would set to work on really making her suffer. Caine realized what Drake was going to do, he quickly rose a hand and lifted Diana up from the ground, pushing her away at a safe distance from Drake.

"Don't do that, Caine." Drake growled, irritaition filling his voice, "The longer it takes me to get to her, the more I want to hurt her."

"Stay away from her!" Caine hissed, wincing slight while still holding Diana out of reach.

"You can't keep her away for long" Drake smirked, he knew Caine had a limit, and began to march after Diana, flicking his whip hand from left to right and humming casually. He knew sooner or later, Diana would be too far away or go around a corner and Caine's powers would not work any longer. Then he would finish her.

"Hold on, Diana" Caine hissed, just loud enough for her to hear him, Drake heard too but just smirked and moved slightly faster.

Diana nodded, swallowing hard, trusting him. Caine quickly jerked her forward so she flew over Drake's head and out the door as quickly as he could. Caine moved her so fast that Drake didn't even have a chance to raise his head before she was safely behind of him and away from his whip. Then he set her down quickly.

"You..." Drake began angrily, he looked ready to tear Caine apart but was trying to control his anger.

Caine forced himself to his feet and stumbled out after Diana, he had to use every force in his body to stay on his feet and not collpase down to the ground. They grabbed onto one another, Caine so that he could stay on his feet and Diana began she was utterly terrified and needed someone to cling to, just as Drake ran out of the building after them.

"What now?" Diana hissed, desperately looking at Caine to save them.

"... I'm thinking" Caine mumbled, watching as Drake slowly made his way towards them, trying to ring every inch of fear as he could by taking his time. He was so sure they wouldn't be able to get away.

"Think faster!" Diana snarled, teeth chattering against one another.

"I can't think with you snapping at me" Caine snapped back, all the while looking around the area. His power would not work on Drake, but that did not mean he couldn't use it on other things, like before when he used it to bring the room down on the boy.

"Come on." Diana whimpered.

Caine ignored her and rose his hand to the nearest thing that was not attached to the ground. It was half of a car, somehow it had been torn in half, probably by Caine or Drake but he wasn't sure. Caine lifted the car up and threw it at full force towards of Drake.

Drake looked up sharply when he saw Caine's hand point to something and quickly rose his whip hand, he lashed out and it collided with the middle of the broken car. The car seemed to bend in half and wrap around the whip for a moment before it was thrown back off it again and collided with the side of Coates, leaving, yet another, new large hole in the side. There was a scream but it was quickly silenced. Neither Caine nor Drake reacted to the scream.

It was a feeble attempt but it did the job. Drake was distracted long enough for Caine to half stumble, half run to the trees, Diana supporting him all the way. Diana was looking around for Penny, Panda and Seera but they were no where to be seen, so she just made her way towards the nearest area where they might be able to hide.

Caine waved a large broken tree trunk over his head at Drake in hopes of distracting him for long before they dived down behind a bush.

The trunk came from out of no where, Drake yelped aloud in shock and rose his hand, hitting the trunk hard with his whip hand and sending it across the fields towards the trees. It hit hard and made a large crashing sound, sending dirt and dust up into the air. When Drake next looked around, they had gone from sight.

Drake cursed a few of the worst curses that he knew and began to walk around, looking at the trees, his whip slashing out and making a loud cracking sound every now and then "Caine... You know you can't stay away... The darkness will call for you again... So come on out and I might leave Diana alone." an obvious lie but maybe Caine, or even Diana herself, would fall for it.

Caine stayed low, an arm still drapped over Diana's shoulders to give her comfort and keep her down at the same time. She was shaking and burrying his face in the Earth, her cheek was bleeding and stung horrible and her arms and shoulders sent aches through out the whole of her body whenever she moved them like someone was just kicking them over and over. But otherwise she was OK and she would stay OK as long as Drake did not find them!

After a while it was quiet. Drake was either watching in silence and waiting for them to move, or he had gone.

Diana slowly turned her head so as not to make any noise, she faced Caine with a questioning look. Caine hesitaited before he slowly rose a hand. He made a bush quite a bit away rustle and waited to see if Drake would pounce on it. When he did not, Diana began to rose but Caine held her down and shook his head. It might be a trap.

Lifting his hand again he made the same bush move in a way as if someone was about to poke there head out. When Drake still did not attack, Caine slowly lifted his own head up and looked over the bush.

Caine shouted and jumped to his feet, hands outstretched causing Diana to let out a squeak of a scream.

"HAY! WAIT! IT'S ME!" came a shout, equally and terrified as Diana felt at that moment.

Diana looked up to see a frightened Penny cowering down on the floor, waiting to be thrown off her feet and into the Coates building.

"PENNY! YOU BITCH! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME!" Caine roared, balling his hands to fist and throwing them through the air in a tantrum just as Seera and Panda came running over.

"SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Penny yelped, running to hide behind Panda.

"Easy Caine" Diana scowled, holding a hand out in a sign of peace and she stepped over the bush "Where is he?"

They didn't need a second guess of who he was. "We think he's heading for Perdido Beach again." Seera said "That's the way he ran."

"Should we go after him?" Diana asked.

"No" Caine grumbled "We move, get out of here."

"What? But we can't leave them! It's us he's after in the first pl-" Diana began angrily.

"You really don't get me sometimes, do you Diana." it wasn't a question. "Just because Drake's taken over and hurt me pretty bad does not mean I am going to be pals with Sam! It doesn't mean I am going to change my ways and dart to save everyone and then be best friends with my brother and rule the town together" Caine snapped "Get it in your head. You want to go running with Sam? Feel free!"

Diana stared at Caine. Then looked up at Penny and the others. For a moment none of them moved, then Penny stepped up beside of Caine, followed by Seera. Penny because she was in love with him. Seera because she had too much blood on her hand to go to Perdido Beach and ask for forgiveness now. She had personally seen to a few people in Perdido being beaten down to a pulp for the fun of it, she did it to show she wasn't one to mess with and now every called her a nutter. Panda stared back and forth for a moment between the two of them, then, out of fear for his own life, walked up beside of Caine.

"Well, Diana?" Caine said, he wanted her to join him. He didn't want to loose her.

"..." Diana looks sad as she opened her mouth. Then she shut it and frowned, thinking. "OK" she said after a while, nodding "How about a compromise?"

"What?" Caine frowned

"We get rid of Drake without going to Perdido."

**Back In Perdido Beach**

"Everyone OK?" Astrid asked quickly, she sounded worried, walking into the medical room as soon as she could.

"We're fine" Sam smiled, walking over and hugging Astrid close. Astrid's own arms wound around him and she buried her face in his shoulder, he was warm and she missed this little spot she had in his arms.

"Thank God..." she hesitated then asked slowly "What about Caine?"

"We didn't see him" Sam shrugged casually, acting like he couldn't really care less when inside he felt cold.

Astrid just nodded and looked over at everyone else, they were all OK, Taylor was unconscious but slowly waking and she had already been checked over. Just a bump on the head. No damage as far as she could tell, she would be able to check her over properly when Taylor had woken up and could answer there questions.

"What happens now? Drake is still a bigger menice than anyone else. There has to be a way to stop him." Dekka whispered.

"You're right but how?" Edilio grunted.

"Guns." Brianna suddenly said "Powers do not work but guns do. If we can get as many as we can and shoot at him from all angles he can't avoid us! Then when he is down we take him out the old fashioned way" she made a punching motion.

"It's our best shot..." Astrid agreed slowly, though she wished there was another way. She didn't like the idea of beating someone to death. Even Drake.

"Guns it is." Sam nodded and looked at Edilio "Get as many as you can with as many soilders as you can."

"Depends." Edilio said, a small frown on his features "If we tell them we're going to fight? Plenty. If we tell them we're going to fight Drake? Less. A lot less."

Sam sighed, he knew that was true, people were afraid of him and he couldn't really make someone go and fight a crazy kid like Drake. Even if they could convince people, the chances are they would lose half of there people trying to take Drake down. That was a major loss. And they were just frightened kids too, no idea of what they were getting into.

"So what do we do?" Brianna finally asked.

Sam looked up and noticed (without much surprise) that they were all looking at him for the answers. He sighed and bit his lower lip. He honestly didn't know but he couldn't tell them that. Letting his gaze lift up he looked at Astrid for help, then he dropped it again. Thinking.

"We'll have to just ask whoever we can. Drake has his whip and we may not be able to use our powers but we still have a dozen more weapons than he has. We go as we can. If it proves too much then we will just have to retreat and think of a new idea." Sam said eventually.

"Works for me." Brianna shrugged.

"Edilio, get you men and take Jack and go and search for as many people willing to face Drake as you can." Sam explained and watched them run off before he turned to the girls "Brianna, go with Dekka and Astrid and find as many weapons as you can." another nod. Astrid gave him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek befre she followed the girls.

Sam sighe and turned his attention to Taylor who was slowly coming about.

"Keep her in bed." he told one of the girls helping Dahra.

THen he turned and made his way from the room. He had to find some other people, maybe some who wouldn't face Drake but at least would stand around Perdido Beach and watch out for him. Someone needed to alert them when he was about to enter.

"SAM!" came a cry, suddely Tani, was beside of him, she had been living with Dahra lately and helping her with the medical work, she hadn't been in today but he didn't worry too much about it. Tani was a young ordinary girl that had hid inside her house for most of the FAYZ with her older brother. But then he took the jump and forced Tani to get out of the house. It was just random that she found herself helping at the doctors.

"What is it?" Sam asked, turning to face her, she was three years younger but very tall and almost towered over him.

"DRAKE!" she cried, she was sobbing loudly. She looked tall but she was very young and cried a lot of the time. "I saw him! He's on his way! He's mad and. And. And." she couldn't even finish the rest of her sentence.

"Calm down!" Sam said quickly, tensing as he looked for help but everyone was off on his tasks.

"I can't! I saw him! He's coming! We have to warn everyone! We have to scare him off!" Tani snapped.

"Tani!" Sam snapped and grabbed her shoulders, glaring at her "Go home. Don't tell anyone. Last thing we need is a panic."

Tani stared up at him with wide frightened eyes. Then she swallowed and nodded, but she had no intention of keeping quiet about this, everyone had a right to know.

Sam watched her run off and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He looked around, the area was mostly deserted but it wouldn't be for long. His mind was buzzing but he didn't know what he could do. Everyone was seperated getting ready and they had no idea that Drake could appear at any moment and tear them to shreads.

Only one thing for it.

Sam picked up his feet and began to run towards the edge of Perdido Beach. He would just have to find Drake and home that maybe, somehow, he could keep him busy until everyone else was at least half ready to face him. He might get hurt badly but as long as he could get away before Drake killed him then Lana could heal any injuries he would get.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q10) Who do you think you're MORE like personality wise?**


	14. I Don't Like Being Embaressed

**Collar**

_**CrazyDrianeFan:** I know what you mean, lol. Maybe after I have done this one I will write a story with just Caine and Drake as the couple :D (I love Caine X Diana but I find Drake X Caine so much more... fun :D)  
**Midnite Aussie: **Thanks and thanks for answering all the questions. Hunger's my fav too but only because Caine is in it so much! :D  
**Strawberry-fluff: **Glad you are enjoying it!  
**Atchair: **Don't worry, I plan for them to have a big scene here ;). And yes that makes you very evil... lets be best friends :D. Imagine if his whip tasted like gummy bears:L. And thank you again! Btw, your comment gave me an idea for this chapter. See if you can guess what part.  
**My-Name-Is-Not-Dobby: **Thanks and lol, Glad I made another Draine fan! And cool, I'd be frightened if you were more like Drake O_O_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: "I Don't Like Being Embaressed.****"**

Drake was so annoyed, he was annoyed and very mad. He was mad at Diana for always coming and ruining his fun, especially today. He was mad at Sam for running off like he had before Drake had a chance to try anything on. He was mad at Caine for going off with that slut all the time! Hell he was even mad at himself for letting them all get away in the first place! Everyone and everything seemed to make him so pissed off, he couldn't wait to find someone and rip them apart!

He made sure to stomp while he walked, making his way down to Perdido Beach. It was the only place that he could really think of at the moment, since his mind was so clouded with fury that he was barely thinking at all. Sam would definately be there, possibly Caine and possibly Diana. And even if no one was there then he could at least take out some of his furstraition on those brats around the rest of the town.

Licking his dry lips he glanced around the area. It seemed pretty empty but anyone could be sneaking up on him with him realizing.

Great, he was getting as nervous and as jumpy as Caine!

There was no one following him, so he had to stop worrying so much. Snickering quietly to himself he continued to make his way to Perdido Beach.

He would have gotten someone to drop him off in a car, even brought a few people with him, but those babies were all hidden away and crying with each other like a group of... of... of babies! They were all so afraid of Sam and his stupid friends that they had hidden away from even Drake! And since they were all so afraid of Drake it meant something if they were going to hide even from him just to avoid Perdido Beach.

Before he could even get ready to think of the ways he would punish those cowards, he had a feeling someone was sneaking up behind of him again. He was going to dismiss it but instead he turned just in time to see the bar connected with his face and sent him down to the ground hard. He recovered quickly and managed to roll away as the bar fell down, meaning to crush where his head had originally been.

Lashing out wildly he connected with someone and they fell back as well. Drake took the chance to jump up to his feet and glare down at the person that dared attack him.

It was Sam!

Drake blinked as the boy clampered to his feet and charged at Drake again. He swung with the bar, he must have found it on from the floor since it looked like the remainds of some kind of lamp post, but now that Drake was prepared he could jump back and avoid him. Smirking, slowly Drake swung around with his whip hand and snatched the bar right out of Sam's grip with ease.

"Now, Sam, what are you gonna do with this?" Drake snickered, raising it above his head and turning it slowly in his grip.

"I came to warn you." Sam lied through gritted teeth, thinking fast.

"Warn me?" Drake snorted "Who do you think your kidding?"

"I mean it!" Sam snapped, he took a step away from him, already preparing to run for it "Stay away from Perdido Beach. Or else."

"Or else what?" Drake sneered.

"Or else we will take you down!" Sam snapped, shaking uncontrollably "Leave us all alone in Perdido Beach and we will leave you alone, Drake, but if you come near us. If you attack us, then we will take you down."

"Take me down will you? Oh, I am so afraid." Drake snickered, he stepped forward "You know Sam. If you tell me where you are hiding Caine, I might pick him up and leave."

"Caine escaped?" Sam blinked, shocked.

"Don't act like you don't know," Drake snorted.

"I don't." Sam scowled "We don't have Caine with us. And we don't want him, either."

Drake stared at Sam for a very long moment, trying to make up in his mind whether or not that Sam was lying to him.

When he couldn't make up his mind, he just shrugged and lashed out at Sam "I'll go and check Perdido just in case. I do love a bit of blood shed."

Sam did not have time to defend himself before the whip came down hard and cut open the skin of his left forearm. He barely saw the blood before he was falling back as the whip came up once again, this time aiming for his shoulder. He knew he had to think fast or face the pain of every inch of skin being lashed from his bones, one by one.

He rolled away, clutching his arm and rose his hands, acting out of instinct he sent beams of light towards Drake, his mind so set on burning him alive that he forgot there powers did not work on him.

Drake laughed aloud and walked through the light towards Sam, raisning his whip and catching Sam's leg painfully. He laughed even louder when he heard Sam swear and felt him kick out, slowly running out of options. It was even funner to rip Sam's limbs apart and watch him crawl away in that pathetic way that it was to have his own sexual fun with Caine.

Sam was pretty good looking but he was nothing compared to Caine. Maybe if he kept Sam alive he could use both the twins, but for now his mind was set on hearing each of Sam's screams, seeing if he could make them louder with each hit, finding the most sensative spots to hit and the softer sports to tear through.

"STOP!" Sam shrieked, just managing to roll to the side and avoid losing one of his eyes.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Having trouble?" Drake howled, he wrapped his whip around Sam's leg and dragged him back. He felt Sam kick him hard in the knee.

Sam's kick was pretty weak, but it was hard enough to make Drake stumble back and lose his grip with his whip arm, next thing he knew Sam was on top of him, his fist punching him hard in the face. Drake should have thrown him off but the punches left him dazed and confused. He had to blink before he remembered his arm and by then Sam had already thrown another three punched down on his nose.

And then something amazing happened. His whip hand lashed out on his own. It reacted with out Drake making it, and it smacked Sam right off of it. It was as if the whip was protect Drake for him.

"Seems like it's growing a mind of its own." Drake said, staring at the whip hand as it twisted and turned in the air above him, his eyes alive with madness and glee.

Sam stared at him for a moment then jumped to his feet and tried to run, he had a lot of cuts and they were bleeding badly but if he could just get away, he could hide out, hopefully he had brought everyone just a bit of time...

Suddenly the whip appeared in front of his face and he went face first, then flipped backwards and hit the ground hard, a shout of shock and pain exploding from his lips along with a bit of blood that fell back down and hit his cheek. It was hot and felt strange as it tricked down onto his ear, Sam blinked and stared up at the sky just Drake appeared, towering over him with a smirk on his lips.

"You really think I would let you get away so easily?" Drake sneered.

"I was hoping so." Sam snorted, trying to think quickly, he was slowly running out of options!

Drake laughed and let his whip drift down, tracing Sam's face in a tormenting way, just waiting to rip open one of his eyes and blind the boy. He could just imagine everyones favourite hero wandering around, screaming as blood streamed down his cheeks like crimson tears, staining his clothes with no one to help him.

Sam squinted up at him, he scowled and slowly let a smirk crawl across his lips. Then Sam began to laugh loudly like he had just heared the funniest joke of all time.

Drake blinked and took a step back, shocked by Sam's sudden outburst. He looked around to see if anyone else was with them but they were alone.

"What's so funny?" Drake demanded, angry and confused.

Sam looked like he might explain but he was laughing too hard. He sat up, wiping some blood from his face as he clutched his stomach and clampered up to his feet. When he was standing he faced Drake and wiped some more blood from his face. Drake was suddenly wondering if Sam had finally lost it, if the months in the FAYZ had finally broken Sam into insanity.

"Sorry... I... I just... I forgot I had something..." Sam giggled, then his grin turned into a smirk "And I needed to get you off me so I pretended to laugh and you'd be so shocked you wouldn't attack."

Drake's eyes widened and then he roared, angry at being tricked like that. He charged at Sam, every intention of ripping him apart limb from limb in his eyes.

Just as his whip hand came up, Sam snatched a gun from his belt. The gun he had forgotten he brought for safety, and fired right at Drake. It hit Drake's whip hand and he barely noticed, continuing to charge at Sam with pure hate and anger in his eyes. Sam had a moment of fear and fired blindly, missing Drake completely.

He shot again, this one connected with Drake's leg and he stumbled. Joy build up inside of him and he pulled the gun up to shoot again. Thoughts of killing Drake, of finishing him off then and there made him blind to the whip. He imagined going back and claiming to have killed Drake on his own, he was soo busy imagining that he didn't even have time to place his finger over the trigger before the whip hand lashed out and caught his hand, sending the gun flying from his grip and slipping across the grass.

"Damn it!" Sam shouted, he turned to dive for the gun but Drake was on him before he could go.

Drake landed on top of him and Sam was forced to fall face first into the dirt. He wanted to shout but his voice was muffled when he hit the ground and Drake gave him no time to recover.

"You'll pay for that!" Drake roared "Turn and face me!" he snapped.

Sam tried to ignore him but Drake straddled his hips and forced Sam around so he was lying on his back and facing him. The whip waving in front of his face in a tormenting way.

"I don't like being embaressed." Drake snarled.

"Then you must hate when people see your ugly face!" Sam growled, his eyes on the whip as an idea slowly came to mind. But he _really _didn't want to.

"Oh you're so gonna wish you hadn't said that." Drake sneered.

He rose the whip up and brought it down, fast. Sam screamed as it lash out at his cheek and cut it open, he kicked out and slapped with his fists until Drake stepped back off of him, sure Sam would be unable to defend himself.

Sam stood and wiped some blood from his cheek, every part of his body was now burning in complete agony. He only actually had a few real cuts but so much blood had been spread around that he looked like he might as well be bleeding from every limb he had. He was dizzy but he would be fine for a few more hours as long as Drake did not manage to hit him anymore times.

The whip was swinging beside of his face, once again tormenting Sam. He took a deep breath like he was going to scream or run at Drake. It was now or never.

Drake saw him take a breath and tense his body, ready to fight. When, instead or running or screaming, Sam turned his head... And bit down on Drake's arm.

Blinking, Drake did not register the pain until moments later, and even then it was nothing much. He yelped and began to try and swing the whip back and forth but Sam's teeth had dug in deep and he was holding him down, he could pull and push him from side to side but he could not lift him up off the ground very easily, Sam was twice the size that Taylor had been and even then Taylor had been heavy!

"Get off!" Drake screamed.

Sam ignored him and bit down harder, reaching up and gripping the whip with both hands so that he might stay on, he dug his nails in and tried to breath through his nose

The whip hand was strange, the texture was more like something leather and it was tough to get a good grip on it, but the taste was more like blood... Leaving a awful copper taste on his tongue whenever he accidently brushed it against the whips surface. It was felt awful in his mouth, almost like it was pulsing! But Sam kept a tight grip while one of his hands dug into his pocket, looking for something.

"Get off of me!" Drake snapped, appearing at Sam's side, he was about to knock him off when Sam found what he was looking for.

Pulling out the knife lengthed wood he let go of Drake's whip with his teeth and cut the wood right through it, instead. Right where his teeth marks were left. The wood kept going down, even when it had passed through the whip and down until it was plummenting into the Earth...

The minute Drake was stuck, Sam took the moment where he was screaming out and jumped to safety. He picked up the gun and pointed it at Drake, but the boy was too busy trying to get the wood out of his whip hand. Sam was afraid it would snap straight away but luckily it seemed to hold for then and stayed in the dirt.

Sam took a breath, that would definately not hold Drake forever. He was surprised it was holding him for this long!

Turning, he began to run, not waiting for Drake to scream or yell at him. His legs were aching and very heavy but he refused to lighten up, he refused to give himself time to rest. If he sat down then he was not sure that he would be able to get back up again.

"Sam?" Astrid frowned, then saw the blood "SAM?"

"I'm OK," he lied as he ran "Drake is on his way! Do we have eveything?"

"Are you crazy?" Astrid demanded "We need to get you to Lana!"

"Astrid, I am fine for now, unless we get everything ready then Drake is going to come here. And the town is going to look ten times worse than I do right now!" Sam snapped.

"They are ready." Astrid growled, suddenly looking angry "Edilio has all the people he can and everyone he has has a gun or mutants power. The rest are hidden away in the town centre. Now. Since you are our strongest person and best hope at beating this, then get your ass ove here so we can take you to Lana!"

Sam gave a weak grin and nodded "OK then..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q11) Who would you rather fight... Drake the whip hand, Orc the stone man?**


	15. Were You Jealous? Even Just A Little Bit

**Collar**

_**CrazyDrianeFan:** Thanks and aww I am sorry, I promise to have at least one last DrakeXCaine scene before the end, a proper one. And (once I am finished this) I might be tempted to do some kind of Dram or Draine oneshot with consensual both ways ^_^  
__**My-Name-Is-Not-Dobby: **Thanks and... good luck with that fight...  
**VanessaTemple: **Thanks, glad I made the fighting scene so exciting, I used to be crap at them:L  
__**Midnite Aussie: **The first person to say they would fight Orc! (I think I agree, use your brains to beat Orc) and thank you very much :D  
**Strawberry-fluff: **Thankies! Btw, I totall agree with your answer!:L**  
Atchair: **Glad you liked that scene so much :D O_O Omg I never thought of a threesome... Mostly because that would implie incest but still I can imagine Drake making them both do something like that! And OK I'll try and get deeper into there emotions and feelings in the chapters from now on!  
**Mia: **Totally agree with you there._

_I have some very sad news for all my lovely readers out there... My story may be ending soon... Same for my other Gone story "Picking Up The Pieces", however, when I have re read the Gone Series again I might write another so fingers crossed people!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: "Were You Jealous? Even Just A Little Bit?****"**

Lana spent the next half an hour going over Sam's body to make sure she had gotten all of the wounds, sometimes people did end up bleeding or with a broken bone that they never noticed until it was too late and she wanted to be sure she had everything. Sam felt embaressed to have so many people look him over but he tried to keep his mind on other things. Like the fact that any moment now Drake would come running onto the scene, tearing everyone apart just to get to Sam and punish him for embarssing him.

"OK. You're good." Lana said finally, stepping back and giving him some room to stand up from the bed.

"Thanks" Sam grinned, weakly, standing up and stretching his limbs. They were as good as new, as if they hadn't been hurt at all. He had gotten into the medical room moments ago but he already felt a hunder percent better. God bless mutant powers.

"No problem." Lana shrugged casually, watching him as he shook off some of the pins and needles in his arms and legs, leaning back on the bed he had been on for support. Nothing better than feeling pure agony just to get all healed up again.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked, looking around the empty hospital rooml, Dahra was not even around for once.

"Hiding or getting ready to fight..." Lana shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest as she explained, "I will be standing back out of the mess so I don't get hurt myself or captured again, but I will be ready to rush to anyones aid if they need it. Because we all know that someone is going to need it eventually. I have a few people that have volenteered to help me get that person out of the way of the fighting too." she paused "They're outside."

"Thanks, Lana." Sam smiled, he looked like he wanted to say something more but he couldn't find the right words to say it, so he just stood there, giving a small smile and shrugging.

"Don't worry about it." Lana shrugged, still watching him, waiting for him to leave.

"Guess I better go join them." Sam nodded, eyes on the door but he wasn't moving.

After a long minute of silence when Sam still did not move, Lana decided to step in. "You going?" Lana rose an eyebrow, trying to resist the urge to smirk at him.

"Yeah" Sam grinned, he turned and forced his feet to move, one after the other, towards of the door.

Truthfully Sam did not want to go at all. Being attacked by Drake like that just brought back so many fears that he had hidden away. His insides were cold every time he thought about facing Drake again. He remembered back to when the whip hand slashed down and ripped open his skin, tore at his flesh! The blood as it ran down his arms and legs like red tears. Sometimes blinding him so he couldn't even see when the next blow was coming, so each one was a surprised and ripped more fear from him along with his skin.

Edilio was outside with most of the others, all surrounding Perdido Beach and all of them holding up guns. Edilio looked relieved to see that Sam was OK, so did most of the others. But then, seconds later, their faces were hard and they tensed there muscles again, ready to fight to the end. Fear was written all over each of there faces but so was determination and slight anger. Sam just hoped that would be enough to fight off the fear and keep them standing there ground even when Drake showed up. More than half would probably run away before Drake even made the first strike.

"Is everyone ready?" Sam asked, trying to keep his voice and his breathing even but he heared his teeth chatter slightly and quickly clamped them shut.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Edilio shrugged, he too was shaking but his voice was surprisingly calm.

Sam nodded and everyone set up. They all held still, nothing left to do but wait for Drake to show up. There feets spread to give them a balance and there guns already aiming.

**Meanwhile**

Back near Coates. Caine and the others had found a nice empty and safe place to talk a good few feet away from anyone else that might try and spy on them to get back in Drake's good books. It was not very well hidden but it was near a lake with a few trees around them that they could lean against or climb up on. That way they had water and a place to do there business. The ground was hard and dry as always which made it uncomfortable to sit on and the trees were no better to lean up against. But at least they were safe for now.

Of course, Diana was having a hard time persuading Caine to do anything about Drake. He wanted Drake gone of course, but he didn't want to approach him, and he was not exactly persuaded by the thought of helping save Sam and the others in Perdido Beach. Caine was the typical boy that just wanted the best of both worlds without having to do anything about it. Diana had spent the moment they sat down, trying to get Caine to see sense. But instead he just countered every single argument she came up with...

"He isn't going to give up." Diana hissed into his ear when they were alone. Penny and Seera had gone off for water that they could drink and Panda sat off on his own with his head down, probably fast asleep but it was hard to tell so she kept her voice down, "You know that, right?"

Caine turned his head to look at Diana and gave her a very cold stare but said nothing, just waited and watched her. It unnerved her the way he stared at her but she refused to back down. So she frowned and glared right back into his eyes.

"He wants you, Caine, as sick as it sounds, he. Wants. You." Diana repeated slowly, still glaring at him.

"And your point?" Caine snarled, glaring at her with slight anger now even though he was trying to act like he could not care less about Drake.

"That unless you want to spend the rest of your life as his pet," she reached up and tugged the collar up and out of its hiding place under his shirt, since he was still unable to get it off. Caine reached down and ripped her hand away, flushing pink in the face as he quickly hid it again, vowing to use as much power as he needed to rip the thing off next time he was alone, "Then I suggest you do the smart thing for once. Help me get rid of Drake. So things can return to at least halfway normal."

Caine glared at her, trying to compose himself and rid himself or the red flush still colouring his face. Then, as he stared at her, he replaced his usual cocky smirk back on his face as a thought came to his mind.

"Let me ask you one question first..." Caine smirked and leaned forward so there faces were inches away from one another and she could feel his hot breath slapping against her lips, "Were you jealous?"

"What?" Diana blinked, generally shocked.

"Were you jealous? Even just a little bit?" Caine pressed, grinning from ear to ear.

"You are sick! Do you realize you are asking if I was jealous when..." she lowered her voice just in case Panda could hear them, "...When Drake touched you up and had sex with you?"

"So are you saying you're not jealous?" Caine pressed, blushing slightly but otherwise unaffected by remembering the way Drake had treated him.

"No I was not!" Diana snapped "Not in the slightest!"

"Really?" Caine smirked "Cause you're pretty defensive."

"Am NOT!" Diana shouted, making Panda jump and blink at them. She glared at him sharply and he ducked his head down again, then Diana turned her attention back to Caine and hissed "Am not..."

"Fine." Caine shrugged, still grinning from ear to ear. "Whatever you say."

Diana scowled at him, she knew he didn't believe her but that was not her problem. She knew she was not jealous. So what if Drake had touched Caine a little, or even had sex with him, she was not jealous. So what if Drake had kissed her Caine.

... _her_?

No she did not mean that! Because she was not jealous!

She barely realized what was happening, she was so deep in her thoughts and trying to convince herself that she was not jealous that she was surprised to find Caine's lips over her own in a sweet kiss. For a moment she did not react, wondering if she should push him away for being so cocky.

In the end, she shut her eyes and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, returning the kiss.

They held it for a long moment and Diana waited, just as Caine began to deepen the kiss and place his around of her waist, she gently move her hands down to his chest and pushed him away. There faces were still very close and Diana could see the lust in Caine's eyes but she still pushed him away and leaned back.

"Don't get too excited." Diana grumbled, suppressing a smile, "I'm still pretty annoyed with you."

"I know." Caine grinned.

"And you don't care?" Diana raised an eyebrow at him and frowned slightly.

"You'll come around to my way of thinking eventually." Caine shrugged and smirked at her, "You always do."

Just then Penny and Seera came back with both a small bottle of water (they found the bottle on the floor of Coates just before they made a run for it) and a small handful of fruits and berries.

Caine stood and walked over to them, leaving Diana to sit and stare after him, re thinking what he said.

Maybe he was right. She always did come around or just end up doing the ways Caine said in the end. Not always because she agreed with him but just because she didn't feel that she had any other choice in the matter.

Maybe it was time for a change? Diana wondered to herself. Then sighed and shook her head. No matter how much she wanted a change she knew she might never be able to build herself up to actually stand up against Caine and get him to do as she said. He was to powerful and too subborn, and she loved him to much. Even though she hated to admit it.

Standing, she walked over to help herself to, what she guessed, was some kind of an apple, only it was an orange like colour. She hesitated, wondering if it would kill her if it was not full ripe yet, then shrugged it off and took a bite. Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Perdido Beach...**

Everyone was waiting for a very long time and none of them seemed to have the patients for it. They were all getting dangerously close to decided to quit, assuming that Drake was not coming after all despite the state that Sam was in when he got back. None of them looked at the facts, only to what was happening to them at that very moment in time or that had happened to them personally, before.

"Is he even coming?" someone snapped eventually, there arms growing heavy.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." someone else moaned loudly and several other kids joined in, nodding there heads and loudly agree with him.

"Shut up!" Edilio snapped sharply, "We have a job to do and we are going to stick to it!"

"But he's not even coming..." a girl near Sam whimpered quietly, she seemed nervous that she would make someone angry but she obviously wanted to say what she thought, "Can't we just back inside now?"

"No! Stay where you are! Drake is coming! Do you want to be caught by him?" Sam snapped at her, making her jump and duck away from him, "Everyone stay where you are! Just stay where you are and try to bare with it for now."

No one said a word for a moment, all waiting and watching but Sam was beginning to get anxious. He had seen Drake and Drake had admitted that he was coming here but maybe he had really believed Sam when he told him Caine was not here. Maybe he was still stuck to the ground, trying to get free. Maybe Caine or someone else had run into Drake and distracted or injured him.

So many possibilities were racing around inside of Sam's head and the longer he stood there the more worried he grew that he had now gathered everyone for nothing. They would blame him, even if they were safe, children were mean and they would not be happy standing here for ages for nothing!

"Oh my god." someone gasped interupting his thoughts, they sounded terrified "It's him... It's Drake."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q12) If the FAYZ happened to you (and you were fourteen and under) what would be the first main things that you do?**


	16. Because I Am Afraid He Will Kill Me

**Collar**

_**My-Name-Is-Not-Dobby: **Thank you! Glad you liked it and... Omg, how did I never think of that! I'd join you on that raid!  
**CrazyDraineFan: **LOL! Glad I am making people so happy : D Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!  
**Strawberry-Fluff: **Glad you loved it so much, really means a lot! And yes I do know what you mean:L lol.  
**HungryInTheDarkForNachosLOL:** Love your name btw! And thanks again, I hope I have built it up because I have been trying to make it tense.  
**RadicalRandomer: **Yay! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am glad you like it so much! and thanks again!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: "Because I Am Afraid He Will Kill Me.****"**

For a while, no one moved, no one dared. As if they held still long enough then Drake would not see them and he would just move on, leaving them alone to be safe and happy for another day. He tormented them while he walked, slashing his whip back and forth to creat loud snapping sounds evcery now and then and wandering slowly towards them. Taking his time to torture there fears.

Just as Sam expected, two of three kids dropped there guns, spun around and ran from sight. Just as Drake was closing in two more kids ran, carrying there guns with them. He cursed them silently, they could at least leave the weapons for those brave enough to stay! He didn't mind if they wanted to leave, it was there choice, but it was also Sam and Edilio's guns!

"What do we do?" someone cried out, backing away slowly from the rest of them, he was standing only two people away from Sam. Sam could see the tears of terror already rolling down his chocolate skin.

"Stand your ground!" Sam snapped at him, the boy froze and moved back into the line. "All of you, just stand still and aim!"

Most done as told, standing still and lifting up their guns to aim at Drake who still walked forward with no fear of them all. But a few were a little slower, they aimed there guns but were already taken quite a few steps backwards away from the rest of the group. Sam almost cursed them but then remembered what he was asking them. He didn't know why they showed up if they were not truly willing to fight Drake but he could not blame them if they were afraid. If it where not for the fact that they would follow his lead and that everyone was looking up to him, Sam would probably turn run and hide with Astrid.

"Count to three!" Sam called, "When I get to three, fire together..."

Everyone tensed there muscles, a few people nodded but the rest just got ready and held perfectly. Too afraid to respond in any other way.

"One..."

Suddenly Sam wondered how many had actually ever fired a gun before and how many this was a first time for. It was wrong to ask children to kill another child, (as sick and crazy Drake was he was still a child) but what other choice did they have but to die themselves?

"... Two..."

Many people could be heard whispering, either praying to some God or just mumbling to themself for reasurance. No one spoke to anyone else in line and most where silent anyway.

"... Three!"

There was a roar as everyone clicked there guns at the same time. The bang was louder than anything else Sam had heard and he couldn't help but duck down slightly as he fired, along with several other kids (one even fell onto his backside completely). The bullets flying in unison towards of Drake and around him. A few seemed to smack around one another and shoot somewhere no where near Drake, while others landed on the dirt or the trees away from him. But there were a few that caught his whip, or shoulder or leg.

Drake rose his whip and caught most of the bullets in that, they sunk into his skin like quick sand and he winced a few caught his arm and leg but nothing seemed to really damage him. As crazy as it sounded, shooting him just seemed to make him angrier!

"Keep fireing!" Sam snapped, and reloaded his gun as a few people looked around nervously for answers.

More cracking thunder rang through the air from the guns. Drake stumbled back slightly and it was getting harder and harder to use his tentacle arms to take the blows for him. Soon they would knock him down and then they might be able to finish him!

Suddenly Drake was close enough, he had not stopped walking since he had gotten there. He had been moving slowly but he had been moving. He lashed out with his whip arm and connected with one of the younger kids, knocking him into another and creating a small domino effect.

And then the kids all freaked. They screamed, those that had held there ground earlier freaked and dropped there guns or carried them with them as they spun around and run again. They shouted and a few just burst into tears of fear as they moved, only a few people were still standing and even few of them were still actually shooting at the enemie.

"Damnit!" Sam roared, loudly, and tried to aim properly at Drake's head or his chest.

Suddenly Drake's eyes were on him, he picked one of the boys up that was closest to him and threw him at Sam like a ball. The two were knocked over against one another and smacked the ground hard, there guns disapearing from view as they slid away from there reaches. Too confused and dizzy to even realize what had happened to them.

Drake went to take another step forward but stopped. He was injured, badly. Most of the bullets just grazed him and none had hit anything important but it was enough to make him stall and realize that he couldn't do this now. They had too many guns as well as too many people.

Looking around he spotted a small child. Barely eight years old, blond curly hair that was cut right down to the chin, she was still firing at him. Missing mostly but some where close enough to annoy Drake. Braver than most. Trying to stand her ground even though she was clearly terrified and unable to aim properly to get a decent shot at him.

Smirking, he let his whip lash forward and wrap around of her shoulders tightly, in her surprise she dropped her gun. Probably the worst thing she could have done.

"SAM!" the girl shrieked as she was lifted off the ground and pulled in front of Drake like a shield with her feet not even touching the ground anymore but hovering above it.

"No!" Sam shouted, jumping to his feet, pushing the other boy off of him and running forward, he didn't know the girl very well but he had seen her around. She had become a big fan of the Moofs. She wanted to be one and hoped if she followed them around enough she would get a power of her own. Not even caring that a lot of people (like Zil) considered her a traitor, or freaks (like Taylor) a desperate wannabee. She followed them anyway. She was just beginning to understand that she might never be one of them and was learning more about guns instead so that she could still serve Sam.

"Sam Temple! Hi!" Drake laughed, suddenly casual, "I'm just gonna take her with me! If you want he back, you and the Healer better come, alone, to the cave. And if you bring Caine and Diana with you then I will let you and this girl go unharmed." he waved her around in the air until she screamed out again.

"NO!" Sam shouted and reached for a weak gun he had in his pocket, he put it there just in case Drake was close to ending and came too close. But now it was all he had.

"Sam! Help me! Please!" she began to cry as he waved her around.

Sam rose the gun and aimed, but Drake just held her in front of him and stepped forward quickly. When he was close enough he lashed out with his human hand and knocked the gun right from Sam's grip with a single back hand.

"And for the record." Drake said, holding Sam's shirt and sneering in his face, "It won't be a quick death. It will be a nice and slow. You know what my whipping is like, Sam? It'll be ten times worse!"

Then he done something Sam did not expect... He leaned forwad and kissed Sam on the lips. A quick hard kiss before throwing him down to the ground.

Sam spluttered as he fell, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he watched Drake turn and walk off, the girl in his whip arm shrieking and sobbing. He didn't even know her real name, she just told everyone to call her "T". Yet he felt he had to get her back, no matter what.

"Sam!" he heard people behind him shouting, wondering what to do, but he ignored them.

Standing up, he looked around for another gun. He might be able to catch Drake in his back if he moved fast. But the only gun that was near was the weak one he had picked up for a close up range. There was no way he could get close enough to shoot.

So he could just stand there and listen to T screaming and calling for someone to save her.

**Meanwhile...**

Diana had gotten Caine alone. That sounded sexual but she did not care, it was the truth, she had managed to get Caine alone and she planned to do something that she had not done since before the FAYZ and before Caine became power hungry. She planned to seduce him.

She pushed him up against a tree and pushed against him, pushing there lips together before Caine could realize what was happening. He didn't mind though. And instead he wrapped his arms around of her and held her against his chest, kissing her back deeply and playing with some of her short hair.

"What is with the sudden effection?" Caine grinned down at her.

"No reason." Diana lied and kissed him again.

Caine began to kiss her back for a while, taking advantage of it, but he was not stupid. He knew she wanted something. He just planned to kiss her and then turn her down if he didn't like what she wanted.

He was not stupid.

Caine pulled back slightly and grinned at her in that charming way he had.

"So... No reason at all?" he grinned.

"None." she said, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. She held it for a moment before pulling back, "Well there's just one."

"I knew it." Caine sneered, "What is it?"

"Hear me out." Diana whispered, kissing him again.

"Go on then." Caine said, smiling down at her, his arms still loosely wrapped around of her hips.

"I want you to stop Drake." Diana said and cut in before he could even scowl at her, "Because I am afraid he will kill me."

"I won't let him!" Caine said fiercely.

"You can't stop him unless you join Sam and finish him!" Diana snapped loudly, "He will kidnap you and while you are being pinned down in that room with him doing dirty things to you, he will have already killed me and thrown my body in a pile of rubbish!" When Caine did not reply she pushed her body against him, "Either you help us get rid of Drake and then go back to way things were meant to be. Or I go to Sam and ask him to help protect me."

Then she pushed away, spun around and walked back to the others, swaying her hips in a way she hoped would be tempting for Caine. Leaving Caine to glare after her and resist the urge to growl like a wild animal.

He sulked for a while, thinking the whole situation over. Then he took a deep breath and walked back towards of the others. He didn't think Diana would leave him. But he did not want to risk it either. Plus there was always the chance that Drake could find them again.

He thought about it for the whole of the walk back. No one spoke to him as he took a seat against a tree, he didn't even care about what the others were doing as they picked at the last of the berries, a few already were beginning to rot.

Diana was joining them. He focussed on her. She was beautiful.

Her eyes were deep and shinning even though they looked afraid. Her lips were pale and bitten, with a hint of blue colour to them from the cold but still so desperately kissable. Even though her skin was greasy and growing strained with collapsed hollow cheeks where she was starving, it was still so touchable. Her hair had been cut right down, was equally greasy and tangled but he still wanted to run his fingers through her gently scalp. Her body was thin, the clothes too baggy on her and her breast seemed to have shrunk since the start of the FAYZ but he still felt hot, thinking of things he wished he and her had time to do.

Making a split choice, standing up, Caine walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and towards the tree, away from everyone else and there sharp little nosey ears.

"What are you doing?" Diana hissed, she was hungry and did not expect an answer already. She expected it to take a least a night of sex dreams before he made up his mind.

"We'll make a deal!" Caine said, pinning her gently against a tree.

"What deal?" Diana blinked, but she already had a feeling she knew what he wanted.

"I will go to Sam. I will help him get rid of Drake and be free..." Caine stalled.

"And?" Diana pressed, pushing against him so there faces were inches apart.

"And you give me what I have wanted for a very long time." Caine smiled, slightly coldly, slightly sexually.

"Are you that horny you have to bribe for my body?" Diana smirked, wrapping her arms around of his neck and pushing one of her legs between his.

"Pretty much." Caine whispered, the world felt strange. Perfect. Like it was just the two of them in the whole world. The wind gently whiping at there faces and sending chills down Diana's spine. Caine wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his in an effort to keep her warm and become one with her.

"Then..." she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a tender, soft, deep and meaningful kiss that made Diana's legs feel weaker than normal. She held it for a long time, cupping his face in her hands and running her broken and bitten nails gently up and down the back of his neck before pulling away, resting so there noses brushed against each other briefly, "We have a deal."

Smirking, Caine pulled her into a deeper kiss and pressed her up against the tree with his hands resting on her hips. She felt so fragal, that if he held her too tightly then she would break in his arms. The last thing he ever wanted to do was harm her.

Most people thought that Caine did not care for anyone. That he would use Diana and then throw her away the minute she began to leave him. But he would always fight for her and he would never let her leave him. When Caine took over the FAYZ he wanted Diana to be there right beside of him, helping him rule.

"Hay, easy," Diana said, pushing him away by his shoulders with a smirk as she wet her lips sweetly. "You get this." she waved her hands and her eyes down at her body, "When and only when you do your part of the deal."

Caine sighed and scowled, slightly in frustraition. "Fine, guess we better get to the others, explain the plan and go find Sam as soon as he can." he winked, "Then I get mine."

Diana smirked and watched him go, then she felt him reach back and grab her hand, pulling her along and leading the way. He liked to think he was the big smart man, that he was really getting the better part of the deal, but Diana had done plenty with other boys already. This was not her first time.

And Drake could very well kill them if she did not do this for Caine and get him on board.

Sex or death?

The choice, for Diana anyway, was really not that hard to make.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q13) What character (akwarding to the book you are up to) do you want and NOT want to die?**


	17. Does This Mean We're Working Together

**Collar**

_**Mia: **Thank you! And I agree on not wanting Caine or Diana to die. I still can't decide on Astrid... (She annoys me sometimes but sometimes I don't mind her...)  
**Atchair:** That is a very good idea for Drake btw... Lol! Thought some people might like that kiss. And I have a plan for how everyone will react ;). Thanks again for the review! I still love reading yours because they always make me laugh!:L And here is the next chappy!  
**mad modanisuto: **Thank you so much! Here is that next chapter!  
**RadicalRandomer: **Hello and thanks for the review! You find out in this chapter and sadly, a few people saw him, see how they react in this chapter as well! Thanks again!  
**Strawberry-fluff:** Thanks! And cool! I always wanted to go the USA... Glad you liked my lovey dovey scene and I know exactly how you feel!  
**My-Name-Is-Not-Dobby: **Same, I really hope Caine lives! I will be so despressed if he dies in the end -_-  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: "Does This Mean We're Working Together?****"**

"Sammy!" Howard called suddenly, "What the hell is going on?"

Sam ran back to the others as soon as he could bring himself together again and as fast as he could, gasping for breath all the way. He ignored Howard and ran straight over to Edilio. Lana was already at work, healing the many who were injured by cross fire and by Drake's whip.

"What happened? I was knocked down by some running kids so I didn't see." Edilio explained.

"Drake kidnapped a girl. He's threatening to torture her unless Lana and I go and meet him in the cave." Sam growled as quickly as he could.

"What?" Edilio's eyes widened.

"Sam!" someone snapped, he was going to ignore them when suddenly they grabbed his shoulder and snapped, quite loudly into his ear, "Why the hell did Drake kiss you?"

"What?" Sam blushed and Edilio literally choked as he tried to take in a short breath.

"We saw him kiss you!" someone else snapped standing behind the first one.

"Yeah, _HE_ kissed me! Are you seriously going to start this now? There are injured people!" Sam snapped, getting annoyed at everyone paying attention to this when one of the boys that wanted to run was bleeding from a deep wound in his knee.

"Just seems kind of weird if you ask me..." a girl said slowly, "He didn't even hurt you. Just kissed ya."

"What are you saying?" It was Edilio this time, stepping in front of the girl and glaring at her. She seemed to chicken out and take a step backward, "Go on! Tell us! What is it you were implying?"

"Nothing... Just..." she mumbled.

"Just?" Edilio snapped.

"Nothing!" she snapped, then gave Sam a final glare before turning and walking back to the town with more than half of the other kids that were not injured, none of them even glancing down at the injured boys and girls at there feet.

"Thanks, man." Sam sighed, patting Edilio's shoulder.

"No problem." Edilio mumbled slightly, but he was watching him.

Sam ignored the look he was getting and instead looked around at the wounded. No one was badly injured to the point of chance of a death and those that were injured was probably just a bruise or a few cuts. They had gotten off the whole thing pretty easy considering what Drake could have done to them all.

"I need to see if I can save T." Sam said finally.

"Who?" Edilio blinked.

"The girl Drake kidnapped!" Sam said, sharper than he meant to.

"OK, calm down." Edilio said quickly, "I'll help."

"No. I need your help here." Sam said after a single moment had passed, "When I am gone some people might try to cause trouble. Can you stay and help?"

"You know I can..." Edilio said weakly.

"Thanks. I'm going to talk to Astrid before I leave." Sam said.

"Wait. Are you honestly just gonna hand Lana over?" Edilio gawped.

"No way. I just need to stall Drake until I can save T. Then we can come home." Sam explained vaguely, before running off.

He didn't actually have a very good plan, just an idea of what he wanted to happen while he was there... Sam wanted to talk with Astrid first, then he needed to convince Lana to go with him, just to distract Drake and think he was doing as he was told. While they distracted Drake he might be able to get get T away from him... And then what?

He needed time to think. But he didn't have any time left! Astrid was appearing in front of him, she didn't have Pete with her but she looked terrified.

"Sam!" Astrid called, running into his arms and wrapping her own arms around of his neck.

"It's OK." Sam whispered in her blond hair, "Drake's gone."

"Gone? You mean he isn't dead?" Astrid's eyes widened.

"We didn't kill him. He's kidnapped a little girl, I need to go and help her. Otherwise he could torture her." Sam whispered, "I need you to just be careful while I am gone."

"What? Are you crazy? You can't go!" Astrid gasped.

"I can't just leave that girl! Beside's! He'll come back! He'll come back and try to kill us again. I need to finish him off, but first I have to get that girl back. Then I can kill him." Sam said, he sounded sure but he was shaking as he held Astrid's hands tightly.

"But..." Astrid whispered, staring at him with wide and lonely eyes.

"I'm sorry. This is something I have to do." Sam said, then he let go of her hands. "I need to go and find Lana."

Astrid said nothing. She didn't want him to go. She was not happy about him leaving her again. But she also knew Sam too well. She knew that no matter what she said, she could not convince him to stay unless she knew Drake was going to come back or Caine was coming. So she just watched him go.

Sam took a breath, smiled weakly to her, then spun around and ran back towards where the fight had taken place. Lana was healing a few other girls and boys at the moment that had bad wounds or were just shaken and needed her to "heal" something in order to calm them nerves again.

"Lana." Sam said, "I need your help."

"What is it?" Lana asked, standing from a young boy who was unconsious on the ground. She had healed the cut on his head and said he should wake up soon.

Sam took a breath before explaining slowly and in detail about Drake and what he wanted Lana to do. He knew she would not want to go to the cave where the darkness was but he wanted her to understand that he needed her to at least show up and then wait outside of them.

"I can't do that, Sam." Lana whispered, her voice going dark.

"You have to! We have to help T!" Sam snapped.

"You have to. Not me." Lana growled, standing and walking away from him.

"Lana!" Sam shouted after her but she ignored him.

He sighed, half to himself but also half out of angry towards of Lana. It was wrong for him to have asked that of her, but he had to try. T was just a little girl and Lana could have had the chance to help save her.

Watching her run off he waited until she was completely out of sight before he shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he would need a whole new plan.

**Back To Caine**

"Why didn't you tell the others?" Diana asked, "They could have helped us."

"Or they could have gotten in our way." Caine growled, "I don't need them hanging on and ruining everything."

Diana sighed and followed him. Caine had a hold of her hand and was not letting go of it since they had started walking as if he was afraid she would run away, but really she knew why he was holding her so tightly. She knew he was terrified. But he was trying to be brave for her and for himself. He wanted to kill Drake and be free just like everyone else.

"It will be OK..." Diana whispered to him quietly.

He either did not hear her, or just ignored her. By the way he tightened his grip on her hand, she guessed it was the second one.

They were not far off of Perdido beach when Caine came to a sudden stop. He looked further ahead, squinting his eyes and glancing around slowly at the area. He seemed to be thinking hard and Diana did not want to disturb his train of thought in case he took even longer or he got annoyed with her.

"What now?" Diana asked in a quiet voice, they had been standing there for ten minutes without moving and she was getting a little bored.

"You will need to get Sam. If I go there they'll shoot me on sight." Caine sighed, clearly annoyed.

"What if they shoot me?" Diana demanded suddenly angry.

"They won't." Caine smiled at her that cool 'I-know-everything-about-everyone-and-anything' smile, "I wouldn't be sending you if I was not sure." he paused and watched her raise an eyebrow at him, "Beside's, this is your whole idea."

"Fine. But if I die I swear to God I will come back as a ghost just to kill you!" Diana hissed and stormed passed.

Caine watched her go and had a small smile on her lips. Now all he had to do was wait for Diana to bring back Sam. As soon as they had dealt with Drake, things could go back to the way they should be!

But it did not go as smoothly as that. While Caine was right about nobody shooting Diana, they definately did not let her in easily. A dozen different people stepped in her way, demanding to know what she was doing there, or where Caine was, or if she was planning something nasty.

And although none of them shooted him, they all certainly did aim there guns right up into her face or her chest. It was annoying and she quite often felt like smacking the gun right out of there hands, but resisted.

She had to stay calm. Just keep asking for Sam and stay calm.

"What do you want with Sam?" someone demanded.

"I just need to talk to him!" Diana snapped sharply.

"What about?" they demanded, almost shoving there gun up her nose.

"I don't have time for this!" Diana shouted, drawing attention as she slapped the gun away from her face, it felt better than she thought and suddenly wanted to slap the boy himself around of the face. "Get Sam! I refuse to speak to anyone but him!"

For a moment no one moved, but then one of the boys turned and ran to get Sam, leaving Diana to smack away guns that were pointing at her. It was better to smack the guns instead of the kids themselves.

Finally, after what felt an hour but what couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Sam appeared, walking over with Edilio just behind of him and Dekka behind of him. They all seemed shocked to find Diana standing there with a dozen people around her. She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently as Sam slowly made his way over.

"What took you?" Diana snapped suddenly, startling Sam.

"Uh... Sorry?" said Sam, blinking stupidly.

"Whatever, I am sick of standing here all day and I am sure Caine is just as bored." she ignored the books and yells she got from people around her at the mention of Caine's name and focussed on Sam, "Caine has a deal to make with you, about getting rid of Drake." that shut them all up.

"What?" Sam blinked, "What kind of deal?"

"He wants to get rid of Drake. You obviously want to get rid of Drake. And I want to get rid of Drake." Diana stated, "But if you want more details, you have to come with me, alone may I add, and talk to Caine himself so that you two can sort something out together."

Sam hesitated and glanced around at everyone. He ignored it as Diana snapped watching him. He checked that everyone was OK before he finally made up his mind. Then he looked at Diana and nodded. He took a breath before stepping forward.

"I want Edilio with me." Sam said straight away, "You shouldn't be too surprised if I say that I do not trust Caine in the slightest."

"OK, I get it, let's just go! I am sick of standing here!" Diana snapped, turning to glare at a few guys that seemed to not just be watching her because of who she was but of how she was dressed and what might be underneath. Honestly, teenage boys could be so bloody horny!

Edilio scowled and glanced at Sam, wondering if it was a good idea to go and see Caine. Dekka was also looking worried but she trusted Sam too much to argue with him.

But Sam did not meet Edilio's eye. Instead he strode after Diana, trying not to look at anyone at that moment. He knew Caine was dangerous and he should not trust him, but all he could think of was the deal that Drake made him make. Maybe if he didn't take Lana but took Caine then Drake might let him and T go.

Caine was waiting for them. He smirked when he saw them walking over and stretched from the ground where he had been laying, resting up against a tree. He stood up and stretched again before he gave a sarcastic sort of way towards of Sam. He noticed Edilio was with him and was a little ticked at that but he would let it slide. The fact that Sam had come at all was a pleasent surprise.

"Hello, Sammy." Caine beamed at him, "How are you this fine day?"

"What do you want?" Sam demanded, wasting no time in small talk.

"Same as you." Caine shrugged.

"I doubt that. If we both wanted you gone then you'd be having some trouble with that." Sam snorted.

"Nasty." Caine laughed, rudely.

"Can we move on. I want this done so things can return to normal." Honestly, Diana was sick of these two trying to act like smart asses and just coming across as idiots.

"Fine. We want to help you get rid of Drake." Caine said shrugging like it was no big deal, "He is driving us crazy too."

"Why should I believe you?" Sam snorted, Edilio already had his gun trained on Caine.

"I don't know, I don't have proof. I just want him gone as much as you." he shrugged. "Believe me if you want or not, but I could help you..."

"If you want him gone then why don't you just deal with him yourself?" Sam suddenly demanded.

"Face facts, Sam. We can't do it alone. I can't do it without you and you cannot do it without me. So let's stop playing this game and just accept each others help for now. The sooner we are done the sooner we can return to hating each other." Caine said, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"I won't stop hating you even if we do work together." Sam growled.

"Sam. I don't think this is a good idea." Edilio suddenly whispered.

"Shut it!" Caine snapped, "No one asked you to talk."

"No, you shut it, Caine." Sam said instantly, "Even if I do agree to work with you, it means you will have to understand a few rules."

"What rules?" Caine growled, glaring at him as Diana snickered behind of her hand.

"First, I am in charge. I don't trust you or Diana to call the shots." Sam said, "Second, there is a girl Drake kidnaped. We have to get her back safely. Third, you cannot insult anyone who I know unless it is Drake."

"Got a lot of rules, don't you?" Caine snorted, getting more pissed off the more he spoke.

"Fourth, you cannot harm me or anyone else I know during this time no matter what!" Sam snapped, sharply.

"Alright! Calm down!" Caine roared.

"Fifth!" Diana jumped in, "You two can keep your voices on indoor levels unless there is an avalanch or sudden blast of disco music that you need to shout over!"

They both turned and blinked at her.

"What? You two are the only two that can make rules?" Diana smiled coldly.

"Fine. Whatever." Sam said, trying to keep his voice even.

"So... Does this mean we're working together?" Caine asked finally.

Sam looked back at Edilio. He gave him a look that told him he didn't think it was a good idea. But then he had to help get T back. "I suppose it does." Sam nodded, facing Caine again and ignoring Edilio.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q13) When/If the FAYZ wall comes down, how do you think the people on the outside (parents/older brothers) would react?**


	18. This Is Where The Fun Starts

**Collar**

_**RadicalRandomer: **Thanks! Glad I am getting your attention! Here is the next chapter! So I hope you enjoy it!  
**Strawberry-fluff: **Thanks again! And those are some good ideas with your answer!:L lol._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: "This Is Where The Fun Starts.****"**

_I will not cry. I will not give him the satisfaction._

T tried her hardest to glare at the back of Drake's head, but whenever he looked around at her with his own dark look, she automatically shut her own eyes or looked at her feet to avoid his gaze. Her legs were bleeding badly and they were stinging where Drake had slashed at them with his whip, she couldn't walk and it would be pointless to even try. She knew that much.

Sitting against the cold rock of the wall behind of her, T watched as Drake walked over to the mouth of the cave once again, trying to see if Sam or anyone else was making there way over.

He looked worried.

T wasn't worried. She knew Sam, he was not going to leave her, no, he would come and save her in no time. When Sam showed up, he would save her, she would go back and she would be safe once again. T didn't know why, but she was sure she was going to live, that she was going to see her mother and her step father again. She loved her step father, he was cooller than most parents and he always gave her treats.

It was a case that T was sure nothing would happen to her. You always assumed you were safe and so was your family. And T was sure she and her friends in the FAYZ would be the ones to make it out. They would be the lucky ones.

"Where the hell are they?" Drake suddenly growled rather loudly, making T smirk slightly.

Unfortunately, at that very moment, Drake turned around to make another small motion of storming back, up and down of the cave to rid him of some of his frustration. Trying to work out as much of his frustraition as he could by walking was not enough but it would have to do him until he could get his hands on Sam and possibly Caine. As he turned around, he saw T's smirk and scowled darkly.

"What's so funny?" Drake roared so loudly that his voice echoied off of the walls around of them both, lashing out at her face and cutting open her forehead with his whip.

T knew better than to reply or so much as even defend herself by fighting back and just ducked her head down, covering the back of her neck with her hands and keeping her knees up to save her chest and stomach from any major damage. He didn't lash out at her for too long before he began to storm back and forth, up and down of the cave once more... T did not scream or wither or beg, she was of no real interest at all to Drake. She was only good for one thing and even then Sam was taking his time coming for her.

"Hurry up, Sam." T mumbled so quietly to herself that even she couldn't hear clearly what she had just said.

**Meanwhile...**

Caine and Sam had not spoken much while they drove down the road. They had borrowed a car from Edilio and Caine was sitting up front since he had the most expierence with working the large vehicle. Neither of them drived but at least Caine payed attention to others when they drove so he had a rough idea. Yet he still somehow managed to jerk from left to right while driving down a straight road.

Diana had actually wanted to come with them, she wanted to help finish Drake off and watch as they got rid of him. It was Sam who had said that Diana to was wait in Perdido Beach. Not only would she be safe from Drake if something went wrong (which Caine fully agreed with), but he didn't trust Caine. This way, if Caine wanted Diana back then he would have to bring Sam with him... Alive!

It had been sickening to watch Caine say goodbye to Diana. Caine knew he was watching and was practially showing off how much he could do with Diana! It looked like he was shoving his tongue down her throat while his arms folded around of her. And there was Sam, forced to stand there with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot and coughing impatiently for them to hurry it up. Even Diana seemed a little breathless when Caine FINALLY let go.

"Take a right." Sam said finally as he leaned forward to look out the window and check where abouts they were.

"What?" Cain blinked, not even glancing over at him as he kept a tight hold on the wheel. His knuckles were turning white and he made a quick jerk when he drifted to one side.

"You take a right about here." Sam said, pointing to an area up ahead of them.

"No, you keep going, then you take a left." Caine grumbled, focussing on the road ahead again.

"No. It's a right." Sam growled. "I should know. I live in Perdido Beach and I have been to the cave before."

"Left." Caine snarled, "And that is that."

"Right."

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Would you just take a right!" Sam shouted, thumping the glass beside of him with his fist.

"Make me!" Caine growled.

"Caine!" Sam growled and tried to stay calm, "Just, please. Take a right..."

"I am sure it's-" Caine began.

"There!" Sam said, pointing ahead to the right.

The cave was just in sight. It was still very bright out but the inside of the cave was pitch black from where Sam and Caine were driving. They took a slow turn before stopping a while away. Sam didn't even glance at Caine as he climbed out of the car and slamed the door behind of him, nor did he say I told you so for being right about the cave's where abouts.

Caine slowly followed him and walked around so they were standing side by side and facing the cave. For a moment neither of them made a move towards of the cave or spoke to one another.

"What do we do now?" Caine asked, finally when he could not stand the silence any longer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam snorted, not looking at him.

"Not really." Caine scowled at him, "We cannot just charge in, we need a plan."

"... Drake's got a major thing for you." Sam said suddenly, staring ahead at the cave with great consindration, frowning as he thought.

"Wow, thanks for bringing _THAT_ awkward piece of information up!" Caine snapped sharply, he was burning red in the face and could no longer look at Sam. Instead he looked ahead and tried to keep himself from looking too much like a tomotoe.

"I mean... I have a pretty good plan in my head. But... It involves a sacrafice on your part." Sam said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What kind of sacrafice?" Caine demanded, looking suddenly uneasy.

"One of the lips..."

**Inside of the cave...**

Drake snarled loudly and kicked out at T, his foot connecting hard with her head and sending her down to the ground hard in a heap. He was getting more and more annoyed about the fact that Sam had not shown up yet. The longer he took the longer it took to get Lana here and the angrier the Darkness got. So when the Darkness was angry, so was Drake. If Sam did not come and bring Lana with him, Drake would kill T, but then he did not what he would have to do. Have to find go for someone a little higher in Sam's books, he supposed, but that would not be easy.

As he went to kick her again, only harder and on her exposed ribs, he heard something. A loud foot step and stones being kicked at the entrance of the cave behind of him. Instantly he stopped and spun around, whip hand ready to lash out at whoever dare try and sneak up on him. He had to admit that he was expecting Caine, but instead his eyes widened to see Caine standing there, arms crossed over his chest, head cocked to the side, smirking with his usual smirk, like he knew something no one else knew.

"What the..." Drake blinked for a moment and then quickly sneered, "Sam ask you to come here, then?"

"No. Why does Sam want me to come here?" Caine asked, casually walking into the cave, he shot T a nasty look and then stared at Drake, "Am I interupting something?"

"No reason really... And no." Drake said, walking around so he was behind Caine and so he could not try to run for the cave mouth again. Like he would let him slip from his clutches just when he had him.

"Good." Caine turned around, his back to T, to face him, "I came on my own free will."

"Now why would you, of all people, do that?" Drake snorted and stepped forward, slowly pushing Caine backwards.

"Because, Diana just wasn't..." he looked both like he was trying to find the right word and like he was trying _NOT_ to find the right word, "Satisfying me."

"Really?" Drake smirked. He knew Caine must have had another reason for coming, but he planned to take advantage of this situation. Pressing his knee so that it was in between Caine's legs he leaned forward.

"Really." Caine smiled, dropping his voice to a whisper and not moving at all.

For a moment Drake stared at him, then he grinned, "Fine. If you really want me... You can wait while I finish-"

"I don't want to wait." Caine said snapped, grabbing his shirt and pulling him against him so he could glare the sandy haired boy in the eye. "This is one time offer, Drake."

Drake stared down at him, for a moment he looked rather angry, then he pushed Caine as hard as he could. Caine fell back against the wall of the cave and didn't even have time to grunt before Drake was on him. There lips collided so hard that Caine's head snapped back and cracked against the wall. He moaned in pain but forced his eyes to crack open. It was so hard not to squirm or push him away. Instead he forced his arms to wrap around of Drake's neck and he forced his lips, still firmly pressed together, to kiss back.

After a moment, Caine felt one of Drake's hands rest on his hip while the whip hand slowly travelled up the back of his shirt and twisted around to run down his chest. Caine let out an involenary gasp which gave Drake plenty of time to push his tongue into the kiss. Once again, Caine had to fight the automatic reaction which involved biting down hard on his tongue. He let it roam around his mouth, let it trace his teeth and brush against his own tongue. He prayed that his body would not bring anything he had left in his stomach back up until he had at least gotten away from Drake's mouth! Though it might serve Drake right if he vomited while they were still in the kiss.

Caine forced his eyes to open and forced his muscles to relax. He wasn't sure what was worse. Having it all forced on him, or having to pretend to like it so he would kiss him back. He felt the tip of Drake's whip hand tug gently at the collar around of his neck. It was as if he was trying to remind him that no matter what he would belong to Drake... Seemed pretty obvious since they were in such a deep kiss!

Caine made sure that Drake's own eyes were shut before he let them drift to the cave entrance. Sam had insisted that the first thing they did was save T. Caine had argued for as long as he could that there was no way he would kiss Drake, but Sam was right when they said they had no other choice to get Drake by surprise.

And sure enough, Sam was sneaking across the cave to where T was. Her face was down in the dirt so it was hard to see if she was awake or not, but the first thing Sam did was wrap a hand over her mouth as he pulled her up so that she wouldn't make a noise as he helped her.

Before he could see anymore, Drake's own eyes opened and Caine had to stare into them for a few moments before he let his eyes shut.

Caine didn't realize just how much he needed to breath until that point. He couldn't take it and pushed away from Drake, gasping loudly and gulping the air like water. He quickly wrapped his arms around Drake's neck once again so he could not turn and look away from him.

"You're more interesting when you don't fight me." Drake mumbled, leaning down and kissing Caine's neck, he slowly began to slide his hot tongue up and down and run his teeth along the tender flesh, nipping softly at him and making him tense and jump.

"Ahh..." Caine gasped, pushing himself against the rock. Drake pushed against him as he ran his kiss up and down of Caine's neck, "Don't!" Caine gasped, "Stop."

"Now why would I do that?" Drake chuckled and bit down, gently, before he moved back up to his lips once more.

"Cut it out!" Caine shouted and tried to push him away but Drake's whip hand suddenly shot down to a place that Caine would rather it wouldn't be and he wrapped around of him.

"I will have you, even if you fight me." Drake whisped, kissing him gently on the lips, "But I would prefer you to just lay back and enjoy it with me."

Caine stared at him, looking very annoyed. Her forced his face to calm down and resisted the urge to glance over and see how Sam was doing. It was uncomfortable having Drake's whip where it was but he had to stay calm. Had to keep up that charming act he did so well. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against Drake's and spoke in a whisper.

"I do want this... Yes... But don't rush me." Caine smiled, "Take your time or I'll push you away."

"Have it your way." Drake shrugged, he didn't move his whip but he leaned forward and kissed him again. Softly, moving his lips so they moulded quite neatly into Caine's.

Caine cuddled into him slightly, resisting a shiver and shutting his eyes. For a while he stayed that way and even had a slight panic attack. Was Sam going to skip out and just leave him there? Stuck to be Drake's pet? But then he slipped his eye open, very slightly, and saw Sam was already pushing T towards of the exit of the cave, making a finall quiet motion, before he turned around and made his way towards of Caine and Drake.

He might have made it, but Drake opened his own eyes and found Caine staring at something behind of him. He put it together in seconds. Keeping his arms around of Caine he suddenly spun on the spot and threw Caine with all his might so that he landed on top of Sam.

Sam swore loudly as he toppled backwards onto the ground, Caine landing on top of him in a large heap. They rolled for a moment before they clampered up to there feet as quickly as they could.

"Do you think I am that stupid?" Drake laughed, shouting loudly, "Caine just shows up and wants to snog for no reason? You dipsticks!"

His whips lashed out. Sam did not even have a chance to shout her name before T was knocked off of her feet. She fell flat on her face and his whip latched around of her ankle and began to drag her back, towards of him.

"No! Let her go!" Sam shouted, pushing Caine off of him and jumping to his feet.

Before he could get to her, Drake jumped over and punched him hard between of the eyes. As Sam fell back and was momentarily distracted, Caine trying to make a break for it but was too dizzy to get up off of his knees, Drake pulled T so she was right at his feet, clawing at the ground, still trying to make a desperate and pathetic attempt of escape.

"You broke your promise, Sammy." Drake grinned, grabbing T's hair and pulling her up to her feet. He spun on the spot, hand holding her hair, whip holding her arm, spun around and threw her.

As she hit the wall, her head smacked against the wall hard. Drake did not let of her ankle and dragged her back once more while she was dizzy. Sam was on his feet but with a quick lash with the whip he was back on his ass. Howling with laughter, Drake reached over and grabbed the back of Caine's top, tugging him to his chest. Drake wrapped an arm around of Caine and held him there, he leaned down and kissed the corner of the struggling boys mouth and whispered, huskily, into his ear.

"Watch this, pet. This is where the fun starts."

Then he lifted T into the air. She was too dizzy and confused to even fight back anymore. He lifted her as high as he could and turned his eyes onto one of the sharp staglamites. Bringing her down as hard as he could, he just hear Sam scream again before the blood splashed around of the freshly made wound in her stomach.

"No..." Sam whispered, he stumbled forward and fell down onto his knees beside of her. "T? T, talk to me!"

"T-T-" she gasped.

"What?" Sam blinked, "What is it?"

"T-Tab-Taba-tha." she gasped, coughing loudly and her neck rocking back and forth as she moaned in pain. "My... My na-names Ta-Taba-tha."

"Tabatha..." Sam whispered, staring at her with wide eyes.

She gave a very short and quick grin before her head rolled back ones more and her eyes shut. That was it. The girl that was so sure she would live... Just... Died.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q14) The Gone Series by Michael Grant. - Movie? Yes or no?**


	19. I Thought We Were Working Together

**Collar**

**THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE AND THEN THE STORY IS DONE! I sort of ended it so it could carry on into Lies like the way it does. I hope I succeded.**

_**Strawberry-fluff: **Thanks! Glad you like it! And I personally would love a movie but I'd be too afraid they would mess it up. I loved the Darren Shan Saga but they made it into a joke when they made a movie out of it...  
**dreamcatcher96:** Thanks! And yeah, I know EXACTLY what you mean.  
**Dani: **OK, thanks and I understand some of your critism (I do have some mistakes like the Hey, that I keep doing and i need to work on) but my friend has this thing where when they are tired they tend to talk differently. Rather than saying Can't she says Can not... It is just something she does so I decided to make it so that they do it too. (Again, now I read that last bit I realize that Caine and Diana should have been a lot different about what Drake was doing to them and I apologise for that) but I would also like to add that it is not a normal collar -_- It is not just tight, it is special, from Drake so no, Caine can't get the collar off just like that.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: "I Thought We Were Working Together?****"**

"Would you let go of me!" Caine hissed, struggling against him but he was too weak from hunger and Drake's arm around him was too strong. It seemed much stronger than he should be, or than he normally was. Almost stronger than natural. Maybe the darkness gave him more than just the ability to reject other powers.

"Shut up." Drake whispered into his ear, still holding him tightly. His eyes never leaving Sam.

Sam was staring at T, he wanted to reach over and put his hand on the wound to stop it bleeding so she could be OK. When he looked into her face, her eyes had slid closed, he saw how peacefully pale it was. Stroking some of her hair out of her face, Sam's angry grew sharply in his chest. It was almost like she was asleep, but this was a sleep that he knew she would not be waking up from.

"Drake..." Sam growled suddenly. Remember the boy that was just standing just a few feet away from him. "I swear to God. I am going to kill you!"

Drake sneered, spreading his feet slightly to get his balance. Still holding Caine tightly against him so he could not get away. "Go ahead and try."

Jumping to his feet, Sam threw himself at Drake, taking him by surpise. Before Drake could defend himself or even let go of Caine, Sam was on them and they all collapsed to the floor in a heep. For a moment they struggled with each other, Sam was trying his best to keep Drake down. Drake was trying his best to hold onto Caine while pushing Sam off at the same time, and Caine trying to push them both away so he could get up and get away from them.

Then Drake's whip hand appeared out of no where and wrapped around of Sam's arm. He tightened his grip sharply and almost crushed Sam's bones, the tip cutting into his upper arm and drawing blood. He would have broken the bones then and there if Caine's elbow had not smashed into his nose at that very moment, in his struggle to get away.

"Ugh!" Drake yelped, letting his grip on Sam's arm release just enough for him to escape. His arm also loosened and Caine took it as a chance to kick out at him as he jumped and crawled away.

Caine and Sam scrambled off of him in such a hurry that they nearly crashed into one another, Sam grabbing the heaviest and sharpest rock that he could while Caine dashed for the cave entrance.

"No!" Drake growled, he clampered to his feet and lashed out at Sam.

Sam swore loudly, his voice echoing in the cave, and just avoided the whip, diving to the side and slamming against the wall of the cave. His arm would no doubt be bruised but otherwise he was OK. He rose his hands and tried to make a ball of light in hopes to blind Drake with it like he did the other time. But before he could, Drake was on him again, grabbing his hair with his human hand and smashing it against the wall, before throwing him back down to the ground. He did it all so quickly that Sam had no time to react to defend himself.

Meanwhile, Caine had managed to get himself outside. He was leaning against the wall and trying to get his breath back. He was shaking and just wanted to get as far away from here as possible. Or at least as far away from Drake as it was possible. But he didn't.

If he left Sam, not only would he get a lot of grief from all the others ar perdido Beach (and Diana!) but if Sam made it back then Sam would hold it on his back that he beat Drake. Plus Caine did want his revenge on the stupid whip hand. The last thing he could handle was Sam getting the revenge for him.

Turning his body he stuck his head out so that he could look inside of the cave again. Drake was beating Sam down to the ground with his fist as well as his whip. Any moment he would break his spine or neck and just kill him...

If he left now he could claim that he tried to help but Drake was too much... He could get Diana and just keep running. No one had to know and Drake did not even have to find him if he kept running and hiding. It was no real life but then there was no real life for anyone in the FAYZ. No one could live as normal and no one could spend any of there days without a little tense excitement...

But even Caine would still be unable to deal with the feeling of wanted revenge inside of him. And if he saved Sam then he owed him one.

Sighing, mostly out of anger, Caine turned and ran into the cave again. He didn't even think about what he was going to do. If he waited then he might chicken out again. He ran and lifted his fist, bringing it down hard on Drake's temple and knocking him away from Sam.

Sam coughed, a small trail of blood slipping down from the corner of his mouth, and forced himself to stand up, using the wall of the cave as support. He turned and frowned at Caine. Caine was standing behind of him, shaking the hand he had used to punch Drake. His knuckles were suddenly aching now. Drake had one thick skull.

"Thought you made a break for it..." Sam grumbled, his mouth was full of dirt and a small bit of blood which he quickly spat out to the ground.

"Oh stop whining like a little girl." Caine sneered, nastily, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"You two..." Drake began in a growl. He had fallen away and was getting back to his feet, shaking away a moment of confusion and gaining his balance again. He took a breath and then focussed properly on them.

Caine turned and glared at Drake, giving a very rude gesture with his middle finger and sneering again. He was trying to act like his old self and did a pretty good job, especially since inside he was feeling _nothing_ like his old self at all.

"You two are _soooooo_ gonna pay." Drake hissed, pushing some hair from his face.

And as he moved forward, Caine and Sam prepared to fight, Drake froze. He just stopped where he was and stayed there as if someone had pressed the pause button on him. Caine blinked, waiting a moment before he glanced at Sam to see he was just as confused. They turned to face Drake again, wondering if it was some sort of trick or if he had really just frozen.

Then Drake took a step backwards, almost like someone had shoved him, still scowling and clenching his teeth angrily. His whip hand was twisting and turning like some kind of worm. He shook his head, like he was digusted and took another step back.

"What is going on?" Sam whispered to Caine.

"No idea." Caine mumbled.

"Should we attack him?" Sam said, mostly to himself.

"No." Caine said, "I don't trust him."

"This could be the only chance we get!" Sam hissed.

"Just wait!"

Caine and Sam glared at each other for a moment before turning to face Drake once again. Drake had not moved from the spot he was now in. He was still standing there. But now his head was turned slightly, like he was trying to listen and he was no longer growling and glaring.

"What is wrong with him?" Caine grumbled, his hands itching to reach out and grab him by his throat.

"I don't know but it seriously cannot be good." Sam growled, "He is up to something. I know it!"

Drake then began to laugh. It happened so suddenly and so loudly, bouncing off of the cave walls and hitting them hard, that both Caine and Sam jumped backwards in shock. They stared at him as he rolled his head back and forth on his shoulder, laughing so happy and gleefully that it could not be good news for either of the twins.

"What the hell..." Sam whispered.

"I think he's really finally lost it." Caine said, half hopefully.

Drake then looked at them with a wide smile on his lips. He stepped forward and snickered as they both stepped back sharply. He was playing with them.

"You gotta love it when you're told plans. Especially ones against the other people." Drake grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

Drake just shrugged casually and stared at them, like he was waiting for something. "Let's just say the Darkness is a genius in all sorts of ways."

Just as Sam was about to run at him, maybe beating him would get some answers, he felt a hand appear and knock into the side of his head, sending him into the wall once again. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, or as it was the last time, but the shock was enough to knock Sam off of his feet and down onto the ground.

Sam looked up and blinked, his eyes widened slightly. Caine was standing over him with his fist sticking out, his eyes blank but there was a slow smile spreading over the lower half of his face, but it was rather cold and even confused.

"Caine? What the hell are you doing?" Sam shouted.

Caine said nothing, but moved down and went to kick Sam in the stomach. Sam pushed hmself up and instead got a kick to the shoulder. He tried to knock Caine down by swiping at his feet but it was like hitting iron and only ended up hurting his own arm even more.

"Stop it! I thought we were working together!" Sam cried.

"Not anymore." Drake chiped in.

Sam darted to the side and stepped back to avoid any more blows from Caine. He would not be able to avoid him forever, especially if Drake was going to join in at any time.

"Caine, I honestly don't know if I am really sorry about this but oh well." Sam shrugged, stepping backwards sharply and raising his hands up.

"Oh no you don't, Sam." Drake appeared and back handed him with his whip across the chest, knocking him down. "You can't go hurting my pet..."

Sam crawled away from them. He was failing big time. Caine had, for some reason, gone all weird again. Sam was practically useless against him with Drake standing between then. And then there was Drake himself who was proving to be a problem!

"Caine! Caine!" it suddenly made sense "It's the Darkness! Caine! It's the Darkness controlling you! Fight it, remember Diana! Remember how you want to get back at Drake for what he did! You're still wearing the collar for petes sake!"

The word "collar" seemed to jar his memory. He blinked and the smile dropped from his mouth. He glanced to Drake and back at Sam again.

"I think I have finally had enough of you... Sam..." Drake growled.

"And I think you need to learn about 'will power'" Sam smirked.

Drake frowned when suddenly he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. He was instantly swung around and a sharp kick in the ribs sent him further down into the mouth of the cave.

"Sam! Burning light! Now!" Caine snapped, his eye was twitching slightly, like he was fighting off some controlling power.

Before he could ask what he meant, Caine was holding his hands out to the end of the cave where Drake was still slowly getting to his feet. The rock began to shake like it was being pulled apart. Sam blinked and rushed to stand beside of Caine, raising his own hand and sending shots of light towards of the ceiling and melting the rock down.

It didnt take long before large chunks of rock and wall began to cave in wards, it took seconds before Drake was completely lost from view. Both boys stopped there powers and lowered there hands but the cave continue to shake and break apart.

"We gotta get out of here!" Sam shouted.

Caine didn't argue. They spun around and darted towards the entrance of the cave. It wasn't far off but with the walls around of them shaking so much, ready to collapse and fall on top of them, it felt like ages before they broke out into the fresh air and the sun again.

"No, T's body..." Sam coughed, he made like he was going to go back inside. Caine snorted, panting, and watched him.

In the end Sam just collapsed onto his knees, gasping for breath, coughing up any dust left over in his throat. Caine gave another, weaker, snort before leaning over, putting his hands on his knees and gagging slightly on his own breath.

"Is he dead?" Caine finally asked when he could breath again, he tried to straighten up but his legs felt like jelly.

"Gotta be... He was crushed..." Sam coughed, spitting some more dirt out of his mouth. He thought he had got it all... "Darkness didn't give him immortality..."

"Good." Caine growled, he gave one more retch before standing and stretching. "Let's get out of here. I want to get back to Coates and show everyone who's boss again. Maybe they'll think next time before turning on me."

"You really gonna do that with the collar still around your neck." Sam teased, standing and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"God damn it!" Caine snapped, tugging at the collar he had momentarily forgotten about.

"I could help you get it off you know..." Sam noted, "You're power is pretty useless with that but I could burn it off."

"OK." Caine snapped, walking over and tugging at it with his thumb.

"We need a deal first." Sam said immediately, thinking while he spoke. "You have to back off of Perdido Beach. You can do whatever you want but you cannot do it to Perdido Beach."

"Deal." Caine snapped again, he had no intention of keeping that promise forever but for a few months he could. Just as long as Sam got the stupid collar off!

Sam reached out, he tucked his hand under the collar, pointing his palm away from the two of them but making sure the collar was still in the way. He focussed and let rays of light pushed out of his hand and cut right through the collar, letting it drop down to the ground. It took more light and power than he had expected but eventually it broke.

"Tough material." Sam commented, picking it up and tugging at it like he was trying to pull it apart. "I don't see a hook or anything, how did he get it on in the first place?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Caine snapped, "I was too busy cringing and fighting him!"

"Sure you don't want to keep it?" Sam grinned. Then quickly rose his hand in surrender as Caine spun to bite his head off, "Joking." For a moment there it felt like they really where brothers, but then he saw the dark look in Caine's eye and knew they could never really be family... Turning around he threw the collar into the cave and stared inside. "Wish I had gotten T out."

"Well you didn't." Caine snapped impatiently, "now I am riding back to pick up Diana. Are you coming or are you gonna walk?"

Sam glared at him. Yeah, they would never be a proper family, or any family at all for that matter. He gave one last glance at the cave before trudging over to the waiting car. At least it was over for now...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Q15) If you could, how would you decide the books should end?**


	20. We Haven't Seen The Last Of Drake

**Collar**

**LAST CHAPTER! SORRY IT IS SO SHORT BUT THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS AND FAVOURITES AND ALERTS AND ALL THAT LOT!**

_**Strawberry-fluff: **Wow O_O Depressing but an interesting storyline. It would be cool if they continued to have families and live in the FAYZ:L But eventually they would all die!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: "We Haven't Seen The Last Of Drake.****"**

"Are you sure he's gone?" Diana asked, sitting up in the bed to stare down at him in the eyes.

"Positive." Caine lied, of course he wasn't _sure_! He never actually saw the body. But he pretended he had to set Diana's nerves at ease. And even if he did tell her the truth then she would just keep asking him more questions until he did lie to her. Might as well skip out the middle part.

"OK." Diana mumbled, she lay back down and buried her face into the crock of Caine's neck. She kissed his shoulder gently before she relaxed into his arms again.

It had been weird coming back to Coates and bossing everyone around like nothing happened. Caine gave Sam no chance to explain to anyone when they stopped at the egd of Perdido beach, he kicked him out of the car, grabbed Diana, and left for Coates. Then he explained only when everyone was back to doing as he said. They were trying to pretend that everything was normal again...

Caine sat up slightly and lifted Diana's chin so he had a chance to very gently kiss her lips.

"What was that for?" Diana smirked.

"It's Friday." he shrugged.

"Actually I think it is Saturday." it was hard to keep track of the days in the FAYZ, Diana had a calander somewhere that she crossed off every morning but she had no idea where it was exactly ever since Drake came back and messed everything up again.

"Well then let me try again." he said, giving her another kiss, this time deeper.

For once, being with power hungry Caine really did not seem to be about taking over the FAYZ or getting rid of Sam. And Diana liked it that way. He used to be like this when they were in school but the FAYZ changed him. Maybe the old Caine wasn't completely lost...

**Meanwhile At Perdido Beach...**

Sam was sitting down on a large comfortable chair beside of Astrid. She was staring at Little Pete as he sat on the floor in front of their feet, completely drawn into his gameboy even though he had long since lost the power or the charger to it. The two were silent for a long moment before Astrid turned in her seat to face him.

"Well at least there is one less enemy in the FAYZ," Astrid commented quietly. They hadn't spoken much since Sam explained what had happened while Lana patched him up. They just came back to there home so that Sam could rest and Astrid spent most of her time caring for Pete or making something to eat. They were not really needed anywhere else.

"Yeah. We'll all be better without Drake around." Sam nodded, sharply.

Astrid nodded, then leaned over and pecked Sam's cheek. "I really am glad you're safe."

"Me too." Sam grinned, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"But..." Astrid said slowly, "I don't think it is the end... We haven't seen the last of Drake."

"Of course it is. We finished him off." Sam said, he was sure. He nodded his head and ignored the other comments Astrid tried to put up that he might not be dead. Sam did not want Drake coming back. And he would deny it.

They stayed there for a while. Without Drake there only enemies would be Caine and the rest of the nut jobs at Coates, even then most of them would be more of an annouance rather than an enemy. But at least they were no where near as crazy and blood hungry as Drake, most of them where just power hungry, which surprisingly was a big difference.

"I'm tired. We should get some sleep." Sam said finally, they really had nothing else to say to one another and the sun was beginning to set.

Astrid nodded silently and watched Pete again. She cuddled up against Sam's side and was quiet for a while. But then Sam heard Astrid's breathing soften and she mumbled slightly in her sleep. She had already disapeared into dream land.

He was careful to turn around so that he could pick her up, carrying her to the stairs without waking her. He was as quick as he could be without disturbing her. Dropping her gently down into the bed and tucking her in. When he was done, he leaned down and gently kissed her temple, stroking a strand of her blond hair out of her face.

Sam jogged back down to pick up Pete and settle him down in his own room across from theres so he could also go to sleep in his own time before he went back and climbed into the bed beside of Astrid. He wrapped his arm around of him and shut his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. It did not take him very long before he drifted to sleep as well and for once he did not have a nightmare of Drake attacking them with his whip hand. Instead his sleep was dreamless.

Everyone was drifting to sleep. There were a few people set up as guards around of Perdido Beach but even they were growing heavy eye lids and sliding down against the walls and trees.

A while away, in a cave that was mostly blocked by large bolders, Drake was shaking in pure agony. He could feel himself slowly slipping away. His mind was beginning to fade out. He had managed to keep himself together for so long but now it was just too much. He half wanted to cry but he couldn't find the tears. His whole body was aching and burning with sharp stings thumping around in his skull.

He began to swear. Angry bursts of swear words spitting it out of mouth. It was the only thing he could do.

Suddenly Drake heard a voice in his head. It was the Darkness.

_Do you want me to save you?_

"YES!" Drake tried to shout, but it came out more as a cough and a warm copper taste filled his mouth.

_Will you give the rest of your life to serve only me? Nothing you want matters any more. You live to be mine._

"YES!" Drake coughed, again, not even caring about the price.

He recieved no answer. He felt himself slowly blacking out but he no longer fought against it. He trusted the Darkness would save him somehow, and when it did he would get his revenge on Sam for losing him his pet. When Sam was out of the way, he would get his pet back for good. Caine would be his... There was no way he would let him slip through his fingers the next time.

**THE END**

**Q16) What did you think of my story overal? (And be honest!)**


End file.
